Euro-Drama Scholarised
by insertnamehere21
Summary: Season 3 of the Euro-Drama series. In a spin-off of Total Drama, 22 teenagers from different countries across Europe (plus Australia) gather at a school just outside a certain capital city to compete against each other in hopes of winning the grand prize of one million euro. (Designed to be enjoyed without reading the first two installments)
1. Ep1 Pt1 - The Spider Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, Eurovision, or anything that is referenced throughout this fic**

**So, it's been a long time. Over six months, in fact. I just lost interest in Total Drama and fanfiction for a while, and free-time is limited at the moment with state exams coming up. **

**But I'm back. I can't promise regular updates so...let's just take things one chapter at a time :)**

**For those of you who are new, this is season 3 of my Total Drama fanfiction series, Euro Drama, a Total Drama spin-off where different European broadcasters select teens to represent their country in hopes of winning one million euro and hosting rights for their country the following year. **

**This fic will contain spoilers for the first two seasons, but as a whole it's designed to be read without having to read them first. And I was 13 when I started writing season 1, so you can imagine there's been change in quality over the last five years**

**As a reminder, this series does not affect the canon timeline and the personalities of the contestants do not reflect my views of their respective countries. This fic is set in the summer after the 2016 Eurovision in Stockholm.**

**One more thing - for those of you who have been following my other fic 'Total Rewind Island' - I haven't forgotten about it. Chapter 6 is still in progress - please be patient :)**

* * *

Euro-Drama Scholarised - Episode 1, Part 1 - The Spider Girls

Two identical girls stood in the foyer of a large room lined with large windows. They both had long reddish-brown hair. One wore a white t-shirt under a grey cardigan with skinny jeans, while the other wore a loose-fitting, sleeveless pink shirt and black leggings

"Hello, bonjour and wilkommen!" the girl with the cardigan greeted. "I'm Carla Geels."

"And I'm her twin, Hanne," the other girl added. "Those who grew up in Benelux may remember us from such great shows as 'De Spinnermeisjes' and 'Dubbele Tijd'. Good times."

"I hear you," Carla sighed, giving her sister a nudge. "For the past two seasons of Euro-Drama, teens from all across Europe battled it out for the grand prize of one million euro!"

"Well, the series continues. This time 22 newbies will take part, including three debuting nations," Hanne said. "But don't worry, the veterans are also back to help out this season! You didn't really think we'd be able to do this season all on our own, did ya?"

"Just so it's clear, it's only the veterans whose countries are taking part this time," Carla clarified. "The others couldn't come due to contract reasons that I couldn't get in to if I tried."

"I miss Marios already," Hanna sighed, snivelling a couple of times. "We'll be right back on Euro…Drama…Scholarised!"

"Is that even a word?" Carla asked as the camera dimmed, and they both burst out laughing in unison.

**[Theme song]**

"So, you're probably wondering where we are," Carla said to the camera. "Well, we're coming to you pre-recorded from St Joseph's College in Leuven, just outside of Brussels, Belgium."

"They were so kind as to let us use their school to record our show," Hanne stated. "For a fee of course."

"Well, gang, it is now 2pm Central Eastern Time and our first bus should be arriving," Carla said, adding in a lower tone, "We couldn't get everyone here at the same time due to flight schedules."

"Our first contestant is from a new country, Australia!" Hanne announced. "Please welcome Brook!"

A teenager ran in excitedly dragging along a pink suitcase, with long sky-blue hair, a plaid indigo shirt, blue capris and purple lipstick.

"Hello! Hello!" Brook greeted, hugging Carla and Hanne. "It's so nice to be here. I love this show!"

"Thanks," Hanne giggled.

"I use they/them pronouns," Brook added in a more serious tone. "Just so you know what to use for the recaps."

"We know. We saw your audition tape," Hanne said flatly.

"Welcome, Brook," Carla greeted. "You're fine to take a seat. Or not, if you don't want."

"Right. Of course," Brook chuckled, and they sat down.

"Next up, it's our Russian contestant, Taras!" Hanne announced.

A guy walked in. He wore a green beanie, blue-tinted glasses, a grey hoodie, darker grey sweatpants and he had a head-mic around his ear. His face was covered with dark blonde facial hair.

"What's up?" he greeted, bumping fists with both hosts. "It's Taras, soon to super-star DJ at Euro-Drama! Give me your best shot."

"Hey," Carla giggled. "You seem determined."

"Yeah, not really. Money would be awesome, but I'm here to party first, da," he said.

"Nice," Hanne nodded.

Taras swaggered over to the table and slipped in beside Brook. "Hey, what is your name?"

"Brook," Brook replied. "So, you're Russian?"

"That is right."

"You're not one of those homophobics are you?"

"Oh no, no," Taras chuckled, shaking his head. "Love who you want. It's none of my business."

"So you're saying you don't want to know?"

"Pardon?"

Before Brook could respond, Hanne announced the next contestant, "Now we have Vendredi for France."

An girl of Arabic descent moped her way in. She had long dark-brown hair that went over her face, a navy pullover, black trousers and black boots.

"Bonjour! It's so nice to see you!" Carla greeted, holding out her arms for a hug. Vendredi sighed as she walked past her, sitting down at a table on the far end of the room.

"Bonne chance?" she added uncertainly.

"Vendredi? Isn't that the French word for Friday?" Brook asked aloud.

Vendredi let out a grunt and put her head down.

"Next is our Danish contestant for this year. Lord knows he has a hard act to follow…it's Soren!"

An average sized yet scrawny boy walked in through the door. He had curly blonde hair, a blue rolled-up shirt over a light-red t-shirt, and grey cargo shorts.

"Hello," he greeted.

"None taken," he shrugged. "After all, there is one step above making the finale twice!"

The girls had their mouths wide open.

"Sanna is not going to like that," Hanne snorted.

"I'm only joking. All in good fun," Soren chuckled, going to sit down. "Hi. What are your names?"

"I'm Brook, I'm from Australia."

"And I'm Taras. I'm Russian."

"I'm from Freetown Christiania," Soren stated.

"Never heard of it," Taras said.

"I know it!" Brook said excitedly. "It's that little community in Denmark that declared independence."

"That's the one," Soren nodded curtly.

"Do you know Lukas Graham?" Brook asked.

"Hm? Oh, you mean Lukas Forchhammer. I've never met him but I've heard lots of stories about him," Soren replied.

"He's one of my favourite singers of all time," Brook squealed, though it could more accurately be described as 'voice cracked."

"Mine too," Soren agreed. "His songs basically describe my life."

"Same," Brook said. Soren sent them a look of concern, before the shot moved back to the hosts.

"Our fifth contestant is from Azerbaijan - please welcome Haleme!"

"Woo!" Taras began to clap, and Soren and Brook unquestioningly joined in.

Haleme squealed as she ran in. She had a pink head-bandana covering her short brown hair, and also wore a light-olive sweater and black leggings. In her hands she held three plastic oranges.

"Ooh, it's so amazing to actually be here. I never expected to make it on this show, and now it's actually happening," she squealed as she began the juggle the oranges. "This will be the best summer ever!"

"She seems happy," Carla commented, and Hanne nodded and sighed. "It's time to introduce the brand new Dutch contestant, Kees!"

A six foot three giant marched in, carrying a large camping backpack. He had long golden brown hair that was dyed blue at the tips, and a golden-brown beard. Above his right eyebrow were two silver piercings. He wore a white t-shirt under an open blue marching jacket, camo trousers and black hiking boots.

"Katrina and Marina! The Spider Girls! It's an honour to meet you!" he exclaimed, shaking Carla's hand.

"Oh, stop it," Carla giggled, blushing a little.

"Don't be so modest. You two were my childhood," Kees said, moving on to Hanne.

"Thanks for recognising us," she grinned. "That's…great."

She briefly had a troubled look on her face before they both turned to the camera.

"So, that's it for this lot!" Carla announced. "Leave your suitcases under the stairs over there and make yourselves at home. There's board games and cards. Lunch is at 15."

"I hope the Chef is actually good this year," Taras said to the others.

"Also, the toilets are down that corridor," Eloise added. "Boys on the left, girls on the right, confessional in the disabled."

"Begs first!" Haleme exclaimed, raising her hand before running off.

* * *

**[Confessional: My soul is transferrable, mostly because it's projection from the author**

**Haleme (Azerbaijan): First confession of the season [squeals]. I'm so excited for this.**

**I hope to have a good time and be a good influence on my team. Basically everything that evil Sveda wasn't. Who knows where she is now?**

* * *

**Brook (Australia): I'll be using this toilet all the time since there's no gender-neutral facilities in this place. I'll be standin' up so you pervs can't look at my junk.**

**[chuckles slightly] I like it here so far. Everyone's so nice, even the Russian guy surprisingly. That French girl kind of creeps me out though.**

**Eh, I'm sure she'll open up once she's, like, settled in and all that.**

* * *

**Vendredi (France): [sighs] I've only been here ten minutes and I'm already fed up. **

**If you're wondering about my name, my parents had just moved from Morocco when I was born, so they didn't understand how…[groans]…stupid it was.**

**I can already tell this is going to suck. That money better be worth it.**

* * *

**Soren (Denmark): The place where I live is pretty…crazy, and I want to prove that I'm better than that.**

**I'm sorry to my family, but this is something I have to do.]**

* * *

Soren and Taras sat at the table playing a game of Connect 4, while Brook, Haleme and Kees sat on either side.

"So what made you try out for the show, huh?" Brook asked the others.

"The challenges – I bet they'll be good for my military training," Kees replied. "And I wanted to represent my country. The Netherlands deserves to win."

"Alright mate," Brook nodded, visibly amused. They turned to Taras. "You?"

"Me? I'm here for a good time, da," Taras replied. "And I…net! Net!"

As he shouted, his right hand slapped a game piece out of his left hand.

"Are you alright?" Haleme asked.

"Yes, yes," Taras replied. "I have alien hand syndrome you see."

"What's that?"

"Basically, the left and right sides of my brain aren't connected, so it's like they're two different people," Taras explained. "The right brain controls the left side, and the left brain controls the right side."

"Woah, how do we know who's talking?" Kees asked.

"It's just me, the left side. The right side can't talk," Taras said. "He can do some hand gestures though."

His left hand demonstrated by making a pixelated sign.

"No, no! We make a good impression. Anyway, where was I? Oh yea…"

He placed a game piece in a slot and made four in a row diagonally

"Damn," Soren sighed.

"Who's next?" Taras asked smugly.

* * *

**[Confessional: Remember, Vojvodina was part of Hungary for 400 years**

**Taras (Russia): Don't mean to brag but I sweeped the floor with that one [folds one arm, the same arm grabs the other to make the same gesture]**

* * *

**Haleme (Azerbaijan): The first hour was just us playing board games together but that's always fun. Then the twins came over and told us lunch was ready]**

* * *

The six contestants lined up in the school's cafeteria. It had beige walls and a wooden floor. Despite being reasonably large, there were only two tables. They each held a tray and some cutlery.

"I'm starving!" Haleme exclaimed. "I've had nothing but aeroplane flood today. Yuck."

"I had a pretty nice meal on my flight, though it was expensive as hell," Kees said. "That's the thing about Ryanair."

"Salut, mes amis!" an enthusiastic French voice announced. "Your food is here."

It came from a guy a year or two younger that the contestants with a white shirt and jacket. He carried along a wheeled tray with plates of mashed potato, carrots, peas and beef.

"Je m'appelle Axel," he said as he handed a plate to the first person in line, Soren. "I will be your chef for this season. Or to be precise, I defrost whatever's in the freezer."

"Three weeks of microwave meals. It could be worse," Brook commented as they followed Soren to one of the tables.

"I take it they couldn't get Aleksander back," Soren responded.

* * *

**[Confessional: There is one bicycle for every two people in Beijing**

**Kees (Netherlands): [scratches his neck] I dunno about the food situation. I like to keep healthy and…yeah…all those preservatives can really f**k you up**

**[folds his arms triumphantly]**

**For the million though? Worth it.]**

* * *

"Hmm…favourite condiment?" Brook asked the other contestants.

"Hollandaise. It's Dutch, so you know it's awesome!" Kees replied.

"I've never heard of that word. Condo...what do you call it?" Taras said, folding his arms.

"It's something you put on food. A sauce?" Brook explained.

"Oh yes, sauce. Um…" Taras let out some awkward laughter. "Mayonnaise I don't know…"

"It's almost 5. The next lot should be here soon," Soren told them.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Haleme squealed, still juggling her oranges. "So many more faces!"

As if on cue (though not really because the next five minutes were edited out), Carolyn rushed in with Finn right behind.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Carolyn exclaimed, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, nice. You have them in order and everything?" Hanne inquired.

"Yes," Finn nodded.

"Wow, it must be awkward for you two working together," Soren smirked. "What with Brexit and all."

Finn snorted at this, while Carolyn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Nah, it's all good," Finn assured him. "Sure, their economy is f**ked, but we'll always be there for our Proddy brothers and sisters."

"Piss off!" Carolyn exclaimed, giving Finn a shove.

"Well, while this bitch fight continues, it's time to introduce our next contest. Ilana from Israel!" Carla announced.

A girl with long black hair entered the hall. She wore a black tank-tap and light grey shorts. She also had rather large breasts.

As she walked in, Soren let out a wolf-whistle.

"Dude," Kees hissed, giving him a light nudge.

"Ilana, how are you doing?" Carla greeted.

"Me, I'm fine. Over the moon," Ilana giggled. "I want to give a shout-out to my four besties – Adva, Shamira, Dar and Geula. I'm winning this for you!"

"Ah, that's cute," Carla smiled. "Take a seat."

"Yes," Ilana replied, going over to the table where most of them sat. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure," Soren replied. "There's plenty of space so you didn't need to ask."

"I know, sorry," Ilana giggled nervously.

"Moving on to our Italian contestant – Os!" Hanne exclaimed.

Os was a rather bulky guy with shaved brown hair, a silver earring, a navy leather jacket, black trousers and black boots.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Oh good," Hanne giggled. "I love your accent."

"Grazie," Os smiled slightly, before sitting down next to Ilana.

"Hello, you are my competition?" he greeted.

"You got it. I'm Kees from the Netherlands," Kees replied. "You got something on your face."

He pointed to the right of his own mouth.

"Oh, si," Os nodded, wipping a red stain off his mouth. "It was a smoothie. I…uh…had one on my way here."

"It looked bright," Kees commented. "It can't have been very healthy."

"N-no," Os agreed, stuttering a little.

"Up next, it's Raquel-Maria from Portugal!" Carla announced.

A thin girl with curly brown hair, tanned skin, a lavender tank top and white shorts was next to arrive.

Yes, it's so awesome to be here!" she cheered, pumping her fist. "So, you're the new hosts?"

"Yes, I'm Carla and she's my sister, Hanne," Carla said. "Other contestants are over there."

"Cool!" Raquel-Maria nodded. "Hi. I love mangoes and music from the 80's."

"Yes, mangoes are the second best fruit. After oranges of course," Haleme replied.

"Nice. I like you already."

"I like you too. I'm Haleme from Azerbaijan."

"I've seen your audition tape," Brook said. "It had me laughing like a hyena for weeks."

"Aw thanks," Raquel-Maria beamed. "I put no effort into that but it brought me here so…I assume you're Australian."

"Yes, I'm Brook. They/them pronouns," Brook replied.

"Uh-huh, nice to meet you," Raquel-Maria nodded, sounding a little uncertain.

"Our, ninth contestant – Calvin from the UK."

"Aye, not for long," said a boy with a Scottish accent as he entered the automatic doors. He had greasy black hair, sunglasses, a light beard, a grey t-shirt, black basketball shorts and flip flops. "The Scots are fuckin' off soon thanks to those Brexiteers."

"I heard that!" shouted Carolyn's voice from outside.

Calvin approached the two hosts.

"How are ya? Nice to be a part of one of the good shows left now-days."

"Thanks," Hanne said. "Do you want to take a seat?"

"Aye," Calvin nodded, sitting alone at the middle table. A couple of the others gave him weird looks. "What? I ain't sitting there. I've got fucking claustrophobia. You're all free to join."

"Yeah, why not?" Os shrugged, getting up and sitting at the other side of Calvin's table.

Ilana also got up, but sat back down a couple of seconds later.

"Time for our 10th player – Lidika from Poland."

A very short girl arrived. She had long black hair, a denim jacket, a white t-shirt with grey pinstripes, and green skinny jeans.

"Nice of you to make it," Hanne greeted.

"Thank you," Lidika curtseyed. "It's my pleasure."

She sat down with Calvin and Os.

"Cześć," Calvin greeted.

"Oh, you speak Polish?" Lidika asked.

"A wee bit. My ex was Polish so I picked up a bit from him."

"Pardon? I'm sorry, your accent is really thick," Lidika said, amused.

"Fuck it," Calvin shrugged.

"And what's your name?" Lidika asked Os.

"Os. I'm from Italy," Os replied.

"I like your jacket," Lidika said.

* * *

**[Confessional: Can you keep track so far?**

**Calvin (United Kingdom): I'm not gon' lie. When Lidika came in I thought she was a wee 12-year-old or somethin']**

* * *

The next boy to arrive had short, blonde hair with a grey and red sweatband. He wore a teal sweater with a grey turtle-neck under a mint-green duffel coat. He also wore black skinny jeans and matching suede shoes.

"Isak from Sweden!" Carla introduced.

Isak walked in slowly, inhaling as he took in his surroundings. Ilana extended her neck, looking rather confused.

"This is a nice set," he finally commented.

"It's not a set. It's an actual school," Hanne informed him.

"Of course," he laughed nervously. "I'm a big movie fan. It's how I think, haha."

Hanne gave him a raised eyebrow as he sat at the middle table.

"Hello, what are your names?" he greeted.

"Calvin."

"Os."

"Lidika. You sound like Pewdiepie," she commented.

"Who?"

Calvin gasped, while Os looked surprised.

"He's a YouTuber. The most subscribed of all time?" Lidika said.

"Oh, I don't use YouTube too much. Just for trailers or the odd documentary."

"Um…alright."

"Maeve from Ireland, everybody!"

A girl ran in the door, followed by a pirouette and a jump. She laughed and sighed as she walked up to the hosts.

She had chin-length brown hair, a pink v-neck t-shirt, a red cardigan, black leggings and pumps.

"Nice moves," Carla commented.

"Haha, thank you," Maeve giggled. "Are you the new hosts?"

"Yes, Hanne and Carla," Hanne said, pointing at herself, then her twin.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, before going to find a seat.

"Hey, I'm Calvin, from Scotland," Calvin greeted as she sat down.

"Hi, Calvin. Nice to have a fellow Celt here," Maeve said.

"Yeah very," Calvin nodded, and the two shared a handshake.

"Now for the last of this second lot – Ximo from Sp…" Carla announced only to get interrupted by Hanne, "slash Catalonia."

"Oh my God, sorry! I came in too soon," Hanne blushed, laughing nervously.

"You're fired," Carla giggled, giving her a light whack with her notecard.

A boy arrived in on a skateboard. He had reddish-brown hair and a bushy beard. He wore a blue and white knitted sweater, denim jeans and white trainers.

"Will I win? Will I lose? Who knows?" Ximo muttered, halting his board and aiming it into his hand. "It is not for me to say."

"Have you considered excelling in challenges and building up social connections?" Carla suggested.

"Haha, haven't we all?" Ximo responded with a small smirk, proceeding to sit down between Os and Maeve.

"And that is it for now!" Hanne announced. "The final set will arrive at 8."

The two girls walked off, leaving the 14 teens to continue to converse amongst themselves.

"So what now?" Calvin asked. "We spend the next three fucking hours playing shitty board games?"

"Looks like it," Maeve giggled. "We begs checkers."

A few of the contestants from the left table had gathered around the shelves of games, only for Maeve to sprint over and leap to the top shelf for her desired game.

"Damn," Soren commented as he gazed back at her.

* * *

**[Confessional: Don't you mean 4teens?**

**Ilana (Israel): Ooh, I'm so excited to be here.. And also kind of nervous. I might throw up! [clenches her eyes] Doing it for them. Doing it for them.**

* * *

**Os (Italy): [sighs as he places a glove over the confession camera/ not realising there's another smaller one behind him]**

**[From behind, he can be seen taking out a tube of blue acrylic paint out of his jacket pocket, and sighing in delight as he squirts it into his mouth]**

* * *

**Raquel Maria (Portugal): My goal here is to not try. My audition tape was me singing 'Mamma Mia' in a frog costume – you never know what will get you far in these games.**

* * *

**Calvin (United Kingdom): Not a bad set of fuckers so far, I must say that Swedish guy is quite the lovely [sighs in delight]**

**But whatever, they'll all turn out to be a bunch of pricks in the end.**

* * *

**Lidika (Poland): Things are going fine so far. I can definitely see some potential allies in this lot – they'll be haggling to work with me**

* * *

**Isak (Sweden): What a nice opening to the season. A few hours to chill together before the drama begins.**

* * *

**Maeve (Ireland): I can already tell this will be a great summer. It's about time Ireland got another win at Eurovision!**

**My main goal was to beat Britain, but since their contestant is Scottish I wouldn't mind as much, hahaha!**

* * *

**Ximo (Spain/Catalonia): Reality TV.**

**Product of society's moral decay**

**I will enjoy every minute]**

* * *

The left table was in the middle of a game of snakes and ladders.

"Sorry, if you don't mind me asking, who's that girl on her own?" Ilana whispered to the others.

"Who? Oh, that's Vendredi. She hasn't said a word since she got here," Brook told her.

"Vendredi? Isn't that French for Friday?" Ilana giggled loud enough for the whole room to hear. The middle table gave her odd stares but Vendredi herself didn't react at all.

"Haha, not so loud," Kees said as he rolled the dice. "One…two…three…four…five…damn it!"

He landed on a snake and slithered from 37 to 19.

"Haha, damn," Haleme giggled.

"What?"

"Dam? 'Cause you're from Holland."

Kees gave her a cynical look.

"My turn!" Ilana exclaimed.

* * *

**[Confessional: Bestem is a dyke**

**Kees (Netherlands): I am from Zeeland thank you very much! My country is called the Netherlands and nothing else.**

**[smirks a little] That pun was kind of funny though**

* * *

**Ilana (Israel): That poor girl. She needs someone to talk to. But I'm not sure if I should bring it up. The others might not agree and I can't isolate myself this early in the game]**

* * *

A checkerboard lay upside down on the ground with pieces scattered around, before the camera panned to the middle table playing a card game of 'Bullshit'.

"Three sevens," Lidika said, her lips curled.

"Bullshit!" Maeve exclaimed.

"No," Lidika giggled, showing the pile indeed had three sevens on top. "That works every time."

"Feck," Maeve groaned, dragging the pile towards her.

"Did you all get here safely?" Isak asked in an unusally loud tone.

"Huh?" Calvin said.

"Because it could have gone better for me. This kid kept kicking my seat, and I…uh…well, yeah."

The rest of the table looked at him in awkward silence.

"Haha, that's not so bad," Calvin chuckled. "Was sitting next to this old man on my trip went on about how he was visiting his brother, and he went into great detail about all the hills he'd visit. I'm like, 'K, that's nice grandpa. Let me get back to my Enya CD'."

Most of the table laughed. A couple like Lidika and Os still had trouble understanding his fast tone and thick accent.

"Do you like Enya?" Maeve asked.

"Yea, got a whole collection of CD's. Brought a couple for my Walkman."

* * *

**[Confessional: Echoes in rain…Gene Kelly's experiencing audio feedback**

**Isak (Sweden): [sighs] I suck at talking to new people. I speak in these long sentences and never get to the end. That was so awkward**

* * *

**Calvin (United Kingdom): I made most of that up. There was an old man next to me and I was afraid he'd try to talk, so I ended up imagining a conversation in my head**

**You know that feeling when you're angry at someone and you think about the argument you'll have? Kind of like that**

* * *

**Maeve (Ireland): Hahaha, who the heck still uses CD's?]**

* * *

A time lapse of the sun setting in the sky followed by Carla and Hanne standing in

front of the contestants. They had just come back from dinner so there had been some shuffling between tables.

"It's 8pm!" Hanne announced. "Which means it's time to introduce the last eight contestants. First up, we have Stefanija from Croatia!"

The girl who walked in had brown hair tied into a ponytail, a green belly-top, grey sweatpants and dark blue trainers.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hello, how are you doing?" Carla greeted, shaking Stefanija's hand. Hanne did the same thing.

"I'm so excited to be here. I'm a little worried since there's only two South Slavs this year, but I'll overcome it," she said.

"Good luck with that," Hanne said uncertainly. "Anyway, welcome, take a seat while we introduce the next contestant."

Stefanija sat down next to Taras at the left table.

"Hello, Stefanija, I'm Taras," he greeted.

Stefanija's mouth went wide.

"Are you…Russian?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, okay," she nodded slowly, clearly anxious.

A scrawny boy walked through the automatic doors. He had tanned skin, dark-brown hair styled into a cowlick, and stubble. He wore a teal t-shirt, a red hoody, black skinny sweatpants and red and white trainers.

"Robert from Romania!"

"I may live in Romania, but I am Hungarian by blood," he said. His voice sounded strangely twangy, like he was attempting an American accent. "The tabloids sure did throw a fit when I won the selection, hahaha."

Carla sported a raised eyebrow as she watched Robert sit down at Table 2.

"Hey," he greeted. "Let's just get this out of the way. My parents are dead. Just so I don't shock everyone by revealing it in a week."

Nobody responded to that, and everyone did their best not to react.

"Eh, you'll thank me later," he shrugged.

"The next contestant could be a threat to your lives…but probably not. Sandrine from Switzerland!" Hanne announced.

"What does she mean by…" Isak asked as the next girl walked in.

She had messy auburn hair, and wore a light-red t-shirt, a greyish-green jacket, and blue capris. She was carrying a rather lumpy backpack.

She went past the hosts without saying a word, and sat down at the left table between Stefanija and Brook.

"Hey, girl, what's in the bag?" Brook asked.

"All will be revealed later," Sandrine assured her.

"Next up, hoping to defend our title, it's Samson!" Carla announced.

The next contestant had short brown hair that was shaved at the sides, a grey sweater under a green leather jacket, and denim skinny jeans. He had a very forced smile on his face.

"Hello, Carla and Hanne Geels," he said. "Les Filles Araignées. It's so good to meet you! I grew up with your show."

"I take it you watched the French dub," Carla giggled.

"Well, yes, I'm from Wallonia," Samson replied. "My favourite episode was when your webs wouldn't work so you used silly string."

He let out a forced laugh, which caused Carla and Hanne to glance at each other.

"Thanks," Hanne said through gritted teeth. "It's good to have you, Samson. Good luck in the rest of the contest."

Samson walked confidently over to the left table.

"Is there any room?" she asked.

"Sorry, we're full," Soren said. "But there's room over there."

He pointed at the table where Vendredi was sitting.

Samson froze at that, before reluctantly making his way over to her.

"You can sit here, hen. I'll move over there," Calvin offered, getting up and sitting opposite Vendredi. Vendredi took one look at Calvin and let out a groan.

"Hey, I'm no fan of people either but it's a million euros, love," Calvin said. "At least fuckin' try."

"Fuck off," Vendredi hissed at him.

"Hi, I'm Samson. How are you guys?" Samson greeted.

"I'm Kees, from the Netherlands," Kees greeted.

"Hello, neighbour," Samson giggled, shaking his hand.

"Hey, girlfriend, I'm Maeve. I'm Irish," Maeve greeted.

"I'm sort of a…trans male," Samson said nervously. "But use whatever pronouns you want. I don't care."

"Alright then. I'll call you one of the lads," Maeve said, and the two of them shared a fistbump.

"Are you alright?" Raquel-Maria asked Isak. He was staring at Samson with a weird squint.

"Huh? Oh, I'm good," Isak laughed nervously. "Hi, Samson, I'm Isak, from Sweden."

"Thanks…I mean, nice to meet you, Isak. I like your headband," Samson said.

"Thanks – it's part of my style," Isak said, brushing at it with his index finger. He then proceeded to look away from Samson, which made the Belgian bite his lip.

"Time for the other South Slav – it's Yoana from Bulgaria!" Hanne announced.

A girl walked in with long brown hair, and a green t-shirt tucked into light blue jeans. Along with her luggage, she carried a violin case.

"Yoana, nice of you to make it," Carla said, her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, not really," Yoana said, rolling her eyes.

"Touchy," Carla remarked as she sat down between Calvin and Vendredi.

"Hey, love, you a fan of the classics?" Calvin asked.

"Sort of, but I much prefer the pop songs," Yoana replied.

"Eh, that's cool, love," Calvin nodded slowly. "Very."

"Are you trying to flirt with me, 'cus you're totally not my type," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Girl, you got me all wrong. I'm gay, like," Calvin replied, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, cool," Yoana said, before giving Vendredi a couple of nudges. "Hey, who's this?"

"Vendredi. She doesn't talk much – told me to fuck off a minute ago."

"She did? I like her already," Yoana smiled. Vendredi just shook her head and sighed.

"Classy bitch you are," Calvin scowled.

"And now welcome to our Icelandic contestant – Henrik!" Carla exclaimed.

A guy walked in, back stretched and his hands behind his back. He had spiky dark-blonde hair, a blue t-shirt, an olive-green bomber jacket and navy waterproof trousers.

"Greetings," he said, pointing a finger pistol. "Lara and Adrijana."

"No, we're Carla and Hanne," Carla giggled. "I assume you haven't seen the show."

"No, I don't use technology very much. It rots the brain," Henrik said, before walking over to the table on the right.

Calvin licked his lips as he approached them.

"Hi, Henrik. Calvin," Calvin greeted.

"Nice to meet you. It's a pleasure," Henrik said. "Are you Irish?"

"No. Scottish," Calvin chuckled. "The f**kers in Belfast sound similar though."

"I see. Would you mind not swearing? It makes me uncomfortable," Henrik requested.

"It's sorta what I do," Calvin protested. "But…I could tone it down if you like.

"Thanks," Henrik smiled.

Yoana looked at Calvin with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**[Confessional: NoahCarnes sent me a message pretending to be a civil servant. Bless him xD**

**Calvin (United Kingdom): [scratches his neck] Isak and Henrik are f**king baes. I might have a thing for blondes**

**Not really into that Danish guy though. He's a bit weedy for my tastes.]**

* * *

"And now it's time to introduce another contestant from a debuting country – Ebba from Germany."

Ebba was a short, curvy girl with dark skin and short, curly, black hair. She wore a black khaki shirt and camo skinny jeans.

"Hi," she greeted timidly, one hand behind her back.

"Nice to meet you," Hanne said. "How does it feel to be the first German contestant?"

"Good. I'm making history, am I not?" she giggled. "I can't wait to get started."

She made her way over to the right table. Yoana scooted as far away from Calvin as possible to make room. She smirked as she patted the round bench.

"We just met!" Calvin protested.

"Danke," Ebba said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yoana, from Bulgaria," Yoana greeted, pointing at the others. "Vendredi, Henrik, and that thing."

"Name is Calvin," Calvin smirked, adjust his sunglasses. "From Scotland."

"Oh, is Scotland competing on its own this year?" Ebba asked.

"Yeah. One step closer to gettin' the f**k out," Calvin grinned.

"No, he represents the UK. Dream on," Yoana remarked.

"Guys, calm down!" Henrik exclaimed. "You don't want to kicked out early, right?"

"You think that'll make a difference?" Calvin remarked. Before anyone could reply, Carla made an announcement.

"It's time to meet the last contestant – yet another debuting country, it's Tomas representing Lithuania!"

He had short blonde hair, a dark red sweatshirt, light-grey skinny sweatpants, and a blue baseball cap.

"Hey y'all," he greeted as he dragged along his suitcase.

"Ladies," he added, shooting a finger pistol at Carla and Hanne. Carla giggled and blushed while Hanne just looked confused.

"You're the other players, right?" he said as he said at the right table. "Are y'all psyched or what?"

"You pulling our legs?" Calvin remarked.

"Pardon me?"

"Lithuanian, my arse. I know that accent from anywhere," Calvin said.

"Well, I'm actually from Georgia. My dad's side is all Lithuanian though – I grew up with the two languages and everythin'."

"Uh-huh," Calvin nodded.

"I assume you mean the US state," Ebba said.

"What?"

"You're from the US state Georgia, right?"

"Yeah, m'lady. Is there some other Georgia?"

"Yes. There's the country."

"There's a country called Georgia? I ain't never heard of it," Tomas shrugged.

"So that's everyone!" Carla announced. "We'll be back in a few minutes – just need to deal with some things. Feel free to chat until then."

With that, the twin hosts walked off.

* * *

**[Confessional: Five years later, still no port-a-potty to call mine**

**Stefanija (Croatia): It's so exciting to meet people from different countries. I know there's a couple I need to be wary of like Russia and Israel, and of course I'll need to stick with my Bulgarian girl, but other than that…it should all be good**

* * *

**Robert (Romania): So, the only reason I'm here is because of my 'tragic' backstory. When I was a baby, my house got set on fire and while me and my brothers got out alive…[draws a finger across his neck]**

**I've been in and out of foster homes and orphanages my whole life. It's all I've known so whatever**

* * *

**Sandrine (Switzerland): I'm looking forward to this summer. It's going to be explosive! Your hearts are going to melt in my presence.**

* * *

**Samson (Belgium): [groans] I've only been here for half-an-hour and I already feel exhausted**

**I can't stand being around people for too long, but being social is a big part of these games, so I'm going to have to try.**

* * *

**Henrik (Iceland): I like to think I have a good chance here. I'm very in touch with the stuff that matters. Young people these days are way too invested in their phones and computers and I wish it would change.**

* * *

**Ebba (Germany): [laughs] Nobody suspects a thing**

**I'm not putting on an act or anything – I really am pretty reserved, but my strategy is to blend in and spy on people unnoticed. This game will be mine**

* * *

**Tomas (Lithuania): I don't know what to say so far. It's my first time outside America – had to get a passport especially for it.**

**I know those Europeans ain't quite like us but they seem nice so far. A bit concerned about that cross-dresser on the far side though – I won't ask what Kool-Aid he's been drinking.]**

* * *

The 22 contestants were still murmuring amongst themselves when Carla and Hanne arrived.

"Attention, contestants!" Carla announced. "Stay where you are – this moment is crucial."

Footsteps could be hard stomping down the nearby stairs and a couple of the contestants froze, when they saw Jessie carrying a roll of duct tape.

"You heard what they said. No sudden movements!" she barked as she tore off a piece of tape and used it to stick the end of the roll to the wall.

She tore across the hall and jumped on top of the left table. The contestants on either side moved back, except Ilana whose arm got stuck to the sticky side.

Jessie nodded to herself and jumped off, moving on to table number 2. As with the first table, the eight of them huddled to opposite sides. Maeve let out a sneeze, and Jessie glared at her and lunged forward, causing her to 'eep'.

Finally she made her way to the third table, which had six contestants now grouped into threes. Yoana took a sigh of relief when she noticed Calvin was on the other side.

"Ok, everyone, get up! Out of your seats, and line up at the wall nearest to you. Anyone who switches sides will be spanked publicly!" Jessie continued to shout.

Everyone scrambled to their feet and rushed to walls on either side. With each table being cut in half evenly, both lines had 11 contestants.

"Thank you, Jessie," Carla nodded curtly.

"It's a pleasure," Jessie grinned, before dashing back up the stairs.

"As you may have figured out by now, the people standing with you will be your teammates. They might be your friends, your lovers, maybe even your backstabbers. Who can say for now?" Carla monologue.

"Those of you on the north side," Hanne said, pointing at them one by one. "Brook, Haleme, Stefanija, Sandrine, Kees, Samson, Ximo, Robert, Vendredi, Yoana and Henrik – you will be Team Flanders."

"Nice!" Brook cheered, pumping their fist.

"Ironic, since I'm from Wallonia," Samson said. Kees beside him smiled and shrugged.

"The rest of you – Ilana…"

The Israeli girl sighed as she rubbed the red mark the duct-tape put on her arm.

"…Lidika, Soren, Taras, Maeve, Os, Isak, Raquel-Maria, Ebba, Calvin and Tomas."

The Lithuanian-American tipped his hat as his name was called out.

"You eleven are Team Wallonia."

"I call team captain!" Maeve exclaimed, raising her hand.

"Isn't it a bit soon?" Soren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll second that," Calvin said, holding up his index finger.

Soren rolled his eyes and stood back against the wall.

"You guys have half-an-hour to check out your sleeping arrangement. Flanders sleeps on the left side, Walloons on the right, boys upstairs and girls downstairs. Got it?"

"Which side do I sleep in?" Brook asked, raising their hand.

"I don't know. Wherever you like," Carla shrugged.

"Thank you," Brook nodded.

"When you're done, come back down for your first challenge. Your time starts now."

The 22 teens all formed a clump as they tried to grab their suitcases and move on.

* * *

**[Confessional: I should be studying but then again I'm being overworked**

**Tomas (Lithuania): [groans] Great, we're only here a few hours and the Tumblrite is already demanding extra rights. Are y'all blind – he's pretty clearly a boy!]**

* * *

**(Team Flanders – Girls)**

The five and a half girls began to unpack. Each room had six beds, wooden flooring, whitewashed walls, and a bathroom with three toilets and a shower.

Yoana unzipped her bag and started to place clothes on the wooden shelves.

"Hello," Stefanija greeted, standing behind her.

Yoana jumped in shock, before turning her head slowly.

"Can I help you?" she asked dryly.

"Don't be like that. I'm a South Slav like you."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm Stefanija by the way. From Croatia."

"Yoana. Bul…"

"Bulgaria, I know," Stefanija said. "I've been paying attention."

"Great. Do you want something from me?"

"I just want to get to know you. We are going to be working together in this game."

"Are we?"

"Yeah. We're the only two South Slavs this year. It only makes sense."

"Hmm…no."

"What?"

"I'm not going to be your friend just because we share DNA or whatever. I only respect those who've earned it."

"But…"

"Out of my personal space! Go on!"

Stefanija sighed as she stomped to her bed. "You're making a huge mistake!"

"Story of my life."

* * *

**[Confessional: Bulgaria, more like Vul…[removed by request of whatever studio made that movie]**

**Yoana (Bulgaria): What? I may be a bitch, but I'm in no way fake. Sure, I could string Stefi here along for an extra vote, but I don't roll like that.**

* * *

**Stefanija (Croatia): [shrugs] She's probably playing hard-to-get. Oh well, I can extend a hand at any time.]**

* * *

Haleme placed six plastic oranges in her bedside drawers, only to notice Sandrine taking a blow-torch out of her bag.

"Uh…what you got there?" Haleme asked in concern.

"Oh, I use this to melt stuff. It's kind of my thing," Sandrine replied brightly.

"Okay…how did you get it through security?"

"I couldn't. I bought this one when I got there," Sandrine answered. "But I did get these past the guards."

She rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out several small jars of orange liquid.

"You better not set those off in here!" Yoana said sternly when she noticed what Sandrine was doing.

"Oh, I don't use these for pranks," Sandrine said. "I just like seeing the reactions."

"Very…well?" Yoana responded in confusion.

* * *

**[Confessional: Hollandaise was most likely French but whatever**

**Yoana (Bulgaria): I'm not getting any sleep for the next three weeks, am I?]**

* * *

**(Team Flanders – Boys)**

Henrik whistled to himself as he took some t-shirts and jackets out of his suitcase and hung them on clothes hangers.

"So, you're from Iceland?" Samson asked, unzipping his own bag.

"Yes," Henrik nodded.

"I'd really like to visit there one day. Visit all the geysers and the hot springs. It looks like a beautiful country."

"It really is," Henrik confirmed. "I like to go hiking up there in my spare time and go for a swim. Sadly, so many of them have been have been into spas and commercialised."

"I know. Capitalism can be a bitch sometimes," Samson sighed, unbuttoning his leather jacket.

"Woah, I'm not anti-capitalist or anything," Henrik said, putting up his palms. "I just think it's wrong to put a price on nature."

"Yeah, I'm down with that," Samson said. "I'm really into hiking. Of course, it's a lot flatter here in Belgium, but there's some nice scenery."

* * *

**[Confessional: Every day I feel like I could be your bad boy**

**Samson (Belgium): Wow, I actually kind of enjoyed that. It felt forced at first, but Henrik seems pretty cool. I can see myself getting along with him. I hope I didn't sound desperate or anything…I mean, I totally am, but they can't know that.**

* * *

**Henrik (Iceland): I'm enjoying myself so far. My roommates are all pretty chill – the Romanian guy is kind of creepy but other than that.]**

* * *

Kees groaned as he sat on his saggy mattress.

"Damn, these beds are s**t," he said. "I suppose I better get used to this quality."

"It could be worse," Ximo, who was standing on his bedside table, shrugged. "In season 1 they didn't get beds at all – I heard some of them went for showers in petrol stations."

"Yeah, some stuff about that first season was really sketchy," Kees agreed. "I think they made it safer on purpose to make up for the low budget."

"Who knows?" Ximo shrugged. The two of them froze when they saw Robert approaching them.

"Hi, fellas," Robert greeted with a toothy grin.

"Um…hello," Kees said uncertainly.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about freaking you out earlier," he said. "I just thought it was important to get stuff out in the open, you know?"

"Okay," Kees nodded slowly.

"I can agree with that," Ximo said. "I'm the oldest out of five, and privacy is hard to come by. Sometimes it's best just to be honest."

"I know. There were fifteen kids in my first foster home," Robert said, putting his hands in his hoody pockets. "My brothers taught me Hungarian so we could have our own secret code."

"Yeah, having your own language is cool," Ximo agreed. "My three are English, Spanish and Catalan, and I also picked up some Basque from my grandmother, may God rest her soul."

"I only have English and Dutch myself," Kees said, counting with his fingers. "I also did French for a couple of years but I was never really fluent."

The three of them paused and faced left as they noticed loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hi boys," Brook greeted as they ran in with a wheelie-bag. "I've decided to alternate between rooms, so I'm going to keep some clothes in each dorm."

"Cool," Kees nodded. "Welcome to the boys' side."

"Hi, Kees. I've talked to you already," Brook said, shooting him a finger pistol. "But I don't believe we've spoken yet."

They slipped their way over to Ximo.

"No, we haven't," Ximo smiled. "I'm Ximo, from Spain."

"Brook, from Australia. Though you could probably tell by the accent," Brook giggled. "I love your hair. Is that your natural colour?"

"Yes it is."

"And your beard. That must have taken forever to grow out."

"Thank you," Ximo grinned. "It didn't really. I'm sort of just naturally hairy."

"I see," Brook nodded. "What were you guys talking about before I showed up?"

"We were just talking about languages," Kees told them.

"Cool. I'm learning Japanese in school. I'm not fluent or anything, but I've gotten pretty good."

"I said I just have the two, English and Dutch, and Robert…wait, where is Robert?" Kees asked.

He and Ximo both turned their heads to see Robert talking to Henrik and Samson.

"Huh," Kees shrugged, before carrying on with the conversation.

* * *

**[Confessional: Remember when we had incestuous side-characters? Good times**

**Robert (Romania): Uh…is that guy for real? Samson I can understand – transgenderism is a real thing. But this idea that you can go back and forth between different genders is just some bullshit trend invented by the west. He's probably just doing it to get a 1-up on his social game.**

* * *

**Brook (Australia): I think I'm going to make lots of friends in this game. Downstairs I've got my gal-pals, and upstairs I can just hang with the boys. It's the best of both worlds]**

* * *

**(Team Wallonia – Girls)**

Maeve hummed to herself as she placed her clothes in her wardrobe in neat, folded piles. This was in contrast to Ilana who was flinging her clothes onto her bed. Maeve hadn't really noticed until one of her bras fell on the ground.

The Irish girl let out another squeak as it brushed against her leg.

"Do you mind?" she frowned, kicking the bra away from her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Ilana gasped, running to pick it up. "I'm such a mess. Here, I'll fold all my clothes now."

"It's okay, there's no need," Maeve assured her. "Just keep everything on your side."

"Got it."

While Maeve was facing away from her bed, she noticed Raquel-Maria sitting on top of her wardrobe was her bare feet dangling about.

"What in Lord's name are you doing?" Maeve asked, her hands on her hips.

"Just hanging around, because I can," Raquel-Maria shrugged.

"Let me try!" Ilana exclaimed, stepping onto the first shelf of her own wardrobe. Unfortunately, she'd stuffed too many of her clothes onto the top shelves so by the time she got to rung number two, she'd lost her balance and fallen off, with the shelf landing on top of her.

"Oh my God, are you okay!?" Maeve gasped, running over and picking up the shelf. She was surprisingly strong for her size, and picked up Ilana with one arm.

"I'm alright. I have a great pain tolerance," Ilana giggled. Maeve raised an eyebrow at this but carried on with unpacking.

* * *

**[Confessional: I think I know what cushioned your fall**

**Maeve (Ireland): It looks like this team is going to be a handful, but I'll straighten them out no problem. I taught a one-legged girl how to do a backflip. Shout-out to Brianne. I miss you already!]**

* * *

Ebba kept to herself putting away her clothes when she was approached by Lidika.

"Hello," the Polish girl greeted. "Your name is Ebba, right?"

"Yeah," Ebba replied, turning to face her.

"I'm Lidika, from Poland. It's really nice to meet you," Lidika said, sitting on Ebba's bed

"Thanks. You too," Ebba smiled.

"Why did you come on this show?" Lidika asked.

"Oh, you know, I thought it'd be something fun to do for a few weeks. Maybe make a few friends, get out of my shell," Ebba shrugged. "What about you?"

"Same, I think it will be a good experience," Lidika said. "And the money would be great – I could pay for college, buy a new house, all the good stuff."

"I'm not too bothered about winning, myself," Ebba said. "This is Germany's first year so it's not like I have an act to follow."

Lidika giggled at this.

* * *

**[Confessional: Is learning Norwegian a good investment?**

**Lidika (Poland): I think I'm already making some good progress. Ebba seems like someone I can keep under my wing – she's clearly shy. I'm pretty sure I'm the only person she's talked to since we got here, so I can easily get her vote. **

* * *

**Ebba (Germany): [snorts] Lidika is so fake you can smell it from a mile away. But making myself look like a follower has its advantages.]**

* * *

The six boys of Team Wallonia arrived upstairs one by one.

Almost immediately, Tomas burst through the door, and ran for the fourth bed to the left, only to let out a girly scream as he landed.

"Aw, f**king s**t," he groaned, sitting up and adjusting his face. "These beds are worse than Bible camp."

The rest of the them followed after, each one plopping their suitcase down on a bed and claiming it for their own.

Isak took the bed on the far-left, and Calvin looked up in delight when he realised he'd taken the bed next to him.

He observed with fascination as he watched the Swedish guy sit faced away on the bed, and start running his finger across the wall.

"What are you at there?" Calvin asked, walking to over to stand behind them.

"Whuh!" Isak exclaimed, turning around with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh fuck, I didn't mean to scare you. You were in your own world, I get that," Calvin nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I'm was looking at the walls – they're all dusty and the paint is peeling off," Isak noted. "This place hasn't been cleaned in years."

"I hope nobody has asthma," Calvin commented.

"I'm safe as far as I know," Isak said. "I just hope I'm nowhere near peanuts. I have the worst peanut allergy."

"F**king hell," Calvin said. "I don't have any allgeries myself. I have Tourette's Syndrome though."

"That would explain all the swearing," Soren commented, having taken the bed on the other side.

"Nah, that's just a force of habit," Calvin clarified, looking to Soren and taking off his sunglasses. His eyes were hazel coloured and blinked independently of one another in an uncontrollable pattern. "I've had eye tics since I was 10."

"Can I see?" Isak asked as he fixed his headband. "Woah, it's like that Groovenians cartoon."

"The what?" Soren asked.

"Oh my God, do you know that?" Calvin asked, his mouth open. "I've seen internet reviews of it. The people who made that were high as all fuck."

"I've done some crazy stuff while high," Soren sighed. "Once there were five of us doing skunk in the back of this hardware store, and we made an Eiffel Tower out of wrenches and hammers."

"No way, man!" Calvin exclaimed, sitting down on his bed.

"Should you be talking about this out loud?" Isak asked in concern.

"Nah, there's no crime against talking about it," Soren shrugged. "I'm trying to move on from it though – the place where I live is pretty well known for its drug trade."

"Yeah, not quite sure Denmark is up there with Colombia and The Netherlands," Calvin commented.

"I mean Freetown Christiania. It's this tiny nation inside Denmark."

"I haven't heard of it," Isak said, folding his arms.

"You mean a micronation?" Calvin clarified. "There's one of those off the coast of England. It's called Sealand – some people found this old naval base and made it a country."

"Yeah, it's like Sealand," Soren said. "It's a bit bigger though – there's about a thousand of us."

"The world is a fascinating place," Isak stated as he unzipped his bag.

* * *

**[Confessional: By 11 smoking herb and drinking burning liquor**

**Soren (Denmark): [leans his arms against the wall] At the moment, I'm going to just relax and get to know everyone. It's too soon to start strategizing without seeming suspicious.**

**Isak and Calvin were fun to talk to, even if they seem a bit weird. Taras is also pretty cool, though Os keeps to himself and doesn't really say anything.**

**That guy Tomas though? It's like the game handed him to me on a silver platter – a simpleton redneck like him would be the perfect ally.**

* * *

**Calvin (United Kingdom): [shaking with excitement] Imagine my luck. Isak is the most adorable thing ever. With his blonde hair, and his headband, and his coat and his shoes…**

**I'm going to enjoy this summer.**

* * *

**Isak (Sweden): So far things have been good. My roommates are all pretty cool. I've been talking to Calvin a lot. He's really funny – he'd be the perfect character for a comedy film or something.**

**[takes out a notebook] I'm bursting with ideas at the moment.]**

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed, whether you've been here a few years or you've only come across this series now. **

**Please fav and follow if you like what you see, and review whatever your opinion. Pictures of the contestants can be found on a promo I posted on my DeviantArt (insertnamehere41)**

**Here's a run down of everyone's labels and the teams**

**Brook - Australia - The Kind-Hearted SJW**

**Calvin - United Kingdom - The Scottish Hipster**

**Ebba - Germany - The Chameleon**

**Haleme - Azerbaijan - The Orange Girl**

**Henrik - Iceland - The Preachy Naturalist**

**Ilana - Israel - The Upbeat Pushover**

**Isak - Sweden - The Quirky Screenplay**

**Kees - The Netherlands - The Military Rocker**

**Lidika - Poland - The Car Dealership Heiress**

**Maeve - Ireland - The Nutty Dancer**

**Os - Italy - The Biker Who Eats Paint**

**Raquel Maria - Portugal - The Pisstake**

**Róbert - Romania - The Smiley Fire Survivor**

**Samson - Belgium - The Tryhard Trans-man**

**Sandrine - Switzerland - The Sweetie Destructionist**

**Soren - Denmark - The Micronation Defector**

**Stefanija - Croatia - The Obliviously Racist Athlete**

**Taras - Russia - The Split-Brain DJ**

**Tomas - Lithuania - The Almost American**

**Vendredi - France - The Wallflower Escapologist**

**Ximo - Spain (Catalonia) - The Poetic Skater**

**Yoana - Bulgaria - The Cynical Violinist**

**Team Flanders - Brook, Haleme, Henrik, Kees, Robert, Samson, Sandrine, Stefanija, Vendredi, Ximo, Yoana**

**Team Wallonia - Calvin, Ebba, Ilana, Isak, Lidika, Maeve, Os, Raquel-Maria, Soren, Taras, Tomas**


	2. Ep1 Pt2 - U is for Underwear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, Eurovision, or the trademark for Q-Tips. It'll become relevant later**

**It's been four weeks since chapter 1. Far from my slowest update, thank you very much**

**Warning: This chapter does get controversial towards the end, so brace yourselves :o**

* * *

Euro-Drama Scholarised - Epiosde 1, Part 2 - U is for Underwear

The twenty-two contestants gathered downstairs in the foyer with Team Flanders in one clump and Team Wallonia in another. Carla and Hanne stood before them.

"Hope you got all that sorted out. It's time for your first challenge!" Carla announced. "Both teams will be given a roll of stickers with every letter of the alphabet."

Both she and Hanne held up rolls of large square stickers with block capitals printed on them. One roll was light yellow with black letters while the other was light red with yellow letters.

"The aim is to find an object beginning with each letter of the English-language alphabet and put a sticker on it," Hanne said. The two girls tossed the two rolls in the air, and they were caught by Maeve and Henrik.

"The rules are as follows," Carla began. "Rule 1 – once an object has been tagged by a team, the other team cannot tag the same object, or an object of the same name. This means that if Team Wallonia sticks the letter 'C' on a chair, Team Flanders cannot stick their letter C on another chair, nor can they stick a letter 'S' for seat."

"Rule 2 – you cannot peel off or damage the stickers of other teams, nor can you peel off your own stickers if you make a mistake

Rule 3 – you cannot use an adjective as a basis for a letter, unless it is a compound word – so for example, you can use 'W' for whiteboard, but you can't use 'Y' for yellow table. If you are unsure whether or not an object is eligible, Hadi and Alma are on standby for questions."

"Hi, everyone," Alma greeted over the intercom. "It's so nice to meet you all."

"Hi Alma! I'll win for you!" Stefanija shouted, waving at the ceiling.

"The camera is on the other side," Hadi said bluntly.

"Haha, sorry," Stefanija giggled.

"Hi Hadi. I'm winning for you too," Ilana said.

"Glad to be a part of the list," Hadi chuckled, which was followed by two coughs.

"Each team will be given a whiteboard to keep track of their progress," Hanne added. "Again, there is to be no tampering of the other team's whiteboard, and doing so will result in a 12 point penalty."

"Why 12?" Ilana asked.

"Because the show needs to constantly f**king remind us that, yes, Eurovision does in fact exist," Calvin remarked, his arms folded.

"Thanks for the input, Calvin," Carla said sarcastically, her arms folded tighter. "Any more questions?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Good," Carla added, walking over to an electronic timer set up nearby. "You have thirty minutes starting…now!"

The members of Team Flanders all ran off together in one while direction, while Team Wallonia stayed put in a huddle.

* * *

**[Confessional: I got kicked off a Survivor ORG for talking shit about another tribe member xD**

**Maeve (Ireland): [folds her arms] I like to think we have an advantage since we have three native English speakers, and Team Ned Flanders only has one. Then again, I seem to be the only person who can understand Calvin, so maybe it's not such a good thing]**

* * *

"Okay, everyone, we need a game plan," Maeve whispered loudly. After a pause she added, "Any ideas?"

"I do," Lidika replied. "We split into three groups, and we split the roll into three too. That way we cover more ground and get the challenge done quicker."

"Awesome," Maeve said. "Get into teams quick, and let's win this. Go Team Wallonia! Woo!"

A few of the others 'woo'ed along with her, before getting into three different clumps. Ebba, Lidika, Raquel Maria and Maeve made up group 1; Isak, Calvin and Soren made group 2, and Tomas, Taras and Os were group 3. Ilana stood in the middle with a troubled look on her face.

"Come here, Ilana. You can be with us," Soren offered, beckoning the Israeli girl over.

"Oh, yay!" Ilana cheered, standing beside them.

"Another idea," Soren said. "Put the stickers at the bottom of objects so the other team can't see if they've been tagged."

"Ooh, I love it," Ilana squealed.

"And here we go," Maeve said, handing a piece of the roll to each of the groups. Group 1 got A-H, group 2 got I-Q and group 3 got R-Z

"Don't just stand around! Let's go!" Maeve exclaimed, grabbing Lidika and Raquel-Maria by their shirts and running off.

"Let's try upstairs," Isak suggested. "Flanders all went in one direction so it's good as ours."

"Oh, the boys room doesn't smell does it?" Ilana sighed.

"Not yet," Calvin chuckled.

"Nice one," Soren commented, when he noticed Taras put a 'W' on their whiteboard.

* * *

The eleven members of Team Flanders reached a single classroom and tried squeezing themselves through the door all at once.

"We could have planned this better," Robert groaned as he got squished by Vendredi.

"C'est la vie," Vendredi sighed.

"Alright, everyone just tag what you can! Let's beat the clock!" Brook cheered, clapping their hands.

"I have the roll. Just tell me if you need anything!" Henrik shouted.

"You should just leave it on the table," Ximo suggested as he took a 'W' sticker and placed it on the wall.

"What if the other team steals it?" Henrik asked, still holding up the roll as Sandrine and Haleme took 'B' and 'F' respectively.

"I'll stand guard!" Kees offered, raising his hand. "They'll never get past me."

The Dutch boy stood by the door. At 190 centimetres, he was almost as tall as the door itself.

Things got chaotic with at least five or six of them trying to seize the roll at a time.

"Guys, don't squabble!" Brook exclaimed as they put 'C' on a chair. "We need to be quick, but organised."

"Let's just get this over with," Henrik said, passing the roll to Robert who was on the far right.

"I'm taking 'T' for table!" Robert exclaimed. "So if you wanted to use 'T'…tough luck."

"Can anyone reach the ceiling? We can do 'L' for light," Samson suggested.

"I think I'm the tallest, but I'm kind of stuck here," Kees said, turning his head.

"I got it!" Brook squealed, taking the 'L', leaping onto a table, only to miss the light and put the sticker on the bare ceiling. "Oops."

"Nice one," Robert scowled, sitting on the table with his arms folded.

"I'm sorry," Brook said, putting their palms in the air. "It's okay. Minor setback."

"We need stickers over here!" Yoana shouted as she and Stefanija stood at the teacher's desk.

"Yes, 'S' for stapler, 'P' for pen, 'K' for calculator," Stefanija said, pointing at a few items.

"I know you can't help being stupid, but shut up," Yoana snapped, rolling her eyes.

"I've got the roll," Haleme said, skidding towards the desk and peeling a few stickers off. "You said 'S','P' and 'K'."

"No! No K!" Yoana shouted. It was too late. Haleme had already peeled it off. "Great."

"Does anyone see anything beginning with 'K'?" Stefanija called out.

"I begin with 'K'," Kees said, turning his head.

"Hmm…they never we couldn't stick them to ourselves," Yoana mused. "Operators?"

"Let me think…" Hadi said over the intercom. "We'll allow it."

"Nice," Yoana smirked. "I'll take the Y then."

"I would have thought your name began with 'Y', though I guess you could transliterate it from Cyrillic either way," Stefanija pondered.

"That's great, now make yourself useful," Yoana sighed, sticking the 'S' to Stefanija's sleeve.

* * *

**[Confessional: What? He PM'd me too much and seemed desperate**

**Robert (Romania): Yoana is a piece of shit…I love her already. Too bad chicks never go for the neckbeard at 1 metre 65 [sighs]**

* * *

**Sandrine (Switzerland): [is holding a notebook with an 'N' sticker on it] I found this in one of the cupboards, it's been great for keeping track of our progress. Hopefully everyone takes it into account if we lose.]**

* * *

Group 2 of Team Wallonia entered the boys bedroom of their team.

"Remember guys, I to Q," Soren reminded them as he held up the roll of stickers. "And try not to go for anything too obvious."

"Lamp!" Isak exclaimed, pointing at one of the bedside lamps.

"Okay, good. Just take the stickers as you need them," Soren said.

"Alright, sorry," Isak laughed nervously, taking the 'L' from the roll and rushing towards the lamp.

"Would the different parts of the bed work?" Calvin asked. "Ya know, mattress, pillow, etc."

"I guess so," Soren shrugged. He handed the roll to Calvin and started pacing around the room. "Hmm…what else could we use? What begins with 'K' or 'Q'. Those are going to be the hardest."

"Oh, quilt!" Calvin exclaimed.

"What?" Soren asked, raising an eyebrow.

Calvin peeled off the 'Q' and stuck it to the duvet of his bed.

"Oh you said quilt," Soren said, putting his hand on top of his head.

"Could I have a 'J'? For jacket," Ilana asked, holding up one of Os' leathers.

"Yeah. Here, girl," Calvin said, handing the roll to her.

"You shouldn't go through other people's stuff," Isak frowned as he leaned against a wall with his eyes squinted.

"Oops. Sorry," Ilana blushed.

"It should be fine. It's for the team," Soren reminded them, clasping his hands together.

"I don't know – I wouldn't like people going through my things," Isak sighed.

"N-n…o-o," Soren sounded out aloud as he continued to pace back. "Does anyone else see anything? Beginning 'N' or 'O' or 'I'?"

"I can't say anything else is coming to me," Calvin said as he put his hand through his thick hair.

"Oh, oh, oil! Almond oil!" Ilana exclaimed, standing back up.

"Sure, we've got plenty of that," Soren said sarcastically, folding his arms.

Ilana let out a loud laugh, "Haha. I meant I have some. In the girls' room."

"Let's go then," Isak said, leading the rest of them out.

"Why do you have almond oil, out of curiosity?" Soren asked as he and Ilana rushed down the stairs.

"For my skin. It keeps my face nice and smooth," Ilana replied, rubbing her cheeks.

* * *

**[Confessional: The author once tried filing his nails with an electric razor**

**Soren (Denmark): Ilana has quite a bit of acne on her face – not exactly the smooth skin she advertised. [sighs] I wish I had that kind of confidence.**

* * *

**Isak (Sweden): I'm not sure what to think of these guys. Calvin is cool, but Soren just stands around like he owns the place, and Ilana is…weird. She seems like one of those people who would have to think to breathe.]**

* * *

The other four girls of Team Wallonia had entered another classroom.

"Hmm…paintbrushes and a sink. Looks like an arts and crafts room," Maeve noted as she held the roll. "Come on, girls. Let's get searching."

"Oh, 'C' for chair!" Raquel-Maria exclaimed, holding out her hand for the roll.

"No, that's too obvious," Lidika commented. "The other team might have got it by now."

"Okay, how about ceiling?" Raquel-Maria suggested, grabbing the 'C' from the roll and leaping on top of the counter. Maeve watched in fascination while the other two girls took to opening the cupboards to search for more objects

"I see some poster paint, sticky tape, Pritt stick…" Lidika said.

"Glue! Pritt stick is glue!" Maeve exclaimed, rushing over to the Polish girl.

"What is all this stuff?" Ebba asked as she sat on the ground and looked through the lower cupboards. "Salt shakers, jugs, mugs…"

"It must be stuff for still life," Maeve suggested, squatting down to her level. "Ooh, ooh, wine bottles!"

She grabbed one, but lost her grip and left it to smash on the floor.

"Ahh!" Ebba shouted, quickly leaping for cover.

"It's okay. There's another one," Maeve said, picking up another bottle and placing it on the counter. "Lidika, the roll."

"Hm? Oh yes," Lidika replied, turning to face her. "Your hand!"

"Huh?" Maeve looked at her left palm, which had a bleeding cut. "Aw feck."

"Oh my gosh," Alma said over the intercom. "Maeve, come downstairs."

"It's okay. I'm fine," Maeve protested.

"You don't have a choice. Insurance and that," Hadi added.

"Go on then," Maeve groaned, standing back up.

"Take the roll. F is for 'first-aid kit," Ebba suggested.

"Good idea," Maeve grinned, marching out of the room with the roll.

"And felt-tips," Lidika frowned, holding a plastic bag full of them.

"Oh, lighten up. I need a break after all that running," Ebba sighed.

"We should at least line up some more stuff for when she comes back," Lidika said, looking through the lower cupboards. "What else is in the still life section? A wine glass, an apple…"

She took the apple and placed it on the counter.

* * *

**[Confessional: I have a seven hour singing seminar today…f**k me**

**Raquel-Maria (Portugal): That challenge got boring pretty quickly. Those girls were taking it way too seriously.**

* * *

**Maeve (Ireland): That cut was a blessing in disguise. Not only did I tag the first-aid kit, but there was also eye wash and…[snaps her fingers a couple of times]…there was some rash cream that had a scientific name that began with 'h' but it's already slipped my mind.]**

* * *

The last group of Team Wallonia had begun exploring one of the science labs.

"Hmm," Tomas mumbled aloud as he ran his finger along some small chemical bottle. "Hey, there's somethin' beginning with 'V'. Vanna-dee-um."

"Let me see," Os said, standing next to him. "Vanadium."

The boys had already stuck 'S' to a sign on the door that said 'scheikunde lab', and 'T' to a test tube.

"There must be something beginning with 'R' in here," Taras sighed. "I don't know what half of this stuff is in English."

"What about a retard stand?" Tomas suggested.

"A what?" Os snorted.

"Ugh…it's somethin' we used in experiments. It's a pole with these snippy things on the side…I'm not good at explaining it," Tomas sighed.

"What about rubber gloves?" Taras asked, emerging from behind one of the tables with a box of them.

"I thought they said no adjectives," Os pointed out.

"'Rubber' is a noun though," Taras pointed out. "Like, you could say these are gloves, but you could also say that they're rubber."

"Hadi and Alma?" Os called. "Are rubber gloves allowed?"

"Yeah," Hadi replied. "What Taras said kind of made sense."

"Yes!" Taras cheered, pumping his fist.

"We still have 'U','X','Y' and 'Z'," Tomas sighed. "We're gonna have a mighty job finding anything beginning with those."

"The only x-words I know are x-ray and xylophone," Taras said.

"Maybe there's a music room," Os suggested.

"I like how you think – let's go," Tomas said, and the three of them dashed out of the lab.

* * *

**[Confessional: I'm on a roll…with mayonnaise instead of butter thank you very much**

**Tomas (Lithuania): My team is pretty meh so far. I mean, Taras and Os are cool, but then you got that weird Scottish guy and the blonde betas in the corner.**

**I don't really know any of the girls that well yet. I can't even picture any of them in my head, but I do know one of them has giant boobs.**

* * *

**Taras (Russia): Am I the only who thinks Tomas sounds constipated? Haha, Americans are strange things.]**

* * *

"10 minutes down, 20 to go!" Carla announced. Or it might have been Hanne. It was hard to tell.

Axel's eyes went wide when he saw the eleven members of Team Flanders pour into the cafeteria.

"Look, just what we needed!" Brook exclaimed with their signature voice crack, pointing at the fruit bowl. It was of note that they had an 'E' sticker on their ear. "Who has the stickers?"

"Me. They're right here!" Samson shouted from the back of the group. He passed them to Ximo, who passed them to Sandrine.

"Oh my God, just toss them or something," Yoana sighed.

"I've got them – 'g' for grapes, 'p' for pear, 'o' for orange," Brook began as they sorted through the bowl.

"I'm ahead of you on oranges!" Haleme announced, holding up one of her plastic ones.

"Hey, people are going to eat those!" Axel protested.

"And 'a' for apple," Brook concluded. "Where can we look next?"

"How about the kitchen?" Robert suggested.

"Non, non!" Axel shouted. "For me only. Not the contestants. Is against the rules!"

"Oh come on!" Brook protested.

"There's so much stuff the other team wouldn't get," Haleme added.

Almost everyone on Team Flanders joined in with the arguing, but Axel shouted back, not at all ready to budge.

"Ahem!" Vendredi coughed loudly, standing inside the counter with the kitchen door wide open.

"Nice one!" Kees exclaimed as he and rest of the team barged past Axel and walked into this new room.

"But…but…it was locked!" Axel protested as Brook stuck a 'D' on the kitchen door.

* * *

**[Confessional: Salmon makes you younger**

**Vendredi (France): [sighs] Looks like I've filled my 'not getting eliminated' quota for the day]**

* * *

"No! No! You must stop immediately!" Axel cried as he watched Team Flanders pull everything out of the cupboards.

"I found some desserts," Henrik said. "We haven't used 'I', right?"

"No – ice cream I assume?" Ximo asked as he rushed over with the roll.

"Yeah – the amount of sugar that's in these…" Henrik sighed, only to realise Ximo had handed him the roll and walked off.

"Jelly!" Stefanija shouted from a cupboard nearby, holding up a plastic pack. "Give me the roll! I need a 'J'!"

"Here," Henrik said, handing it to her.

"Well, I just happened to find something beginning with 'M'," Yoana said with an exaggerated smile.

"Oh, what is it?" Stefanija asked, only for Yoana to place the 'M' sticker on top of her mouth. "Mouth."

"Mm mm," Stefanija sighed in response.

"How many letters left?" Henrik asked as he stood back up.

"Only 3. 'Q', 'U' and 'Z'," Yoana told him. "And I doubt we're going to find any zebras in here."

"We should start with 'U'. That's probably the easiest of the three," Henrik suggested. "What begins with 'U'?"

"Hmm…only answers I'm coming up with are dirty," Robert chuckled.

Yoana shot him a scowl, "Now that's out of the way…"

"Umbrella?" Ximo suggested.

"It's a start," Yoana shrugged.

* * *

**[Confessional: I should but I'll itch**

**Yoana (Bulgaria): I have mixed feelings on Robert. On the one hand, I kind of appreciate how he laughs off his backstory, but on the other hand, ew, what a creep.]**

* * *

Ebba, Lidika, Raquel-Maria and Maeve paced through one of the corridors, having completed all eight of their letters.

"Come on, where could they be?" Maeve sighed impatiently.

"Look, it's that Italian guy," Raquel-Maria said, pointing ahead.

"Os, over here!" Maeve exclaimed, and the boys of group 3 noticed and rushed over to them.

"Hello," Os greeted. "How are you?"

"We've used all of our stickers," Maeve said. "What about you?"

"We still have U, Y and Z," Tomas sighed.

"I saw a yearbook in the principal's office. We could use that," Ebba suggested.

"Excellent!" Maeve squealed.

The seven of them rushed down the stairs, only to bump into Ilana, Isak, Calvin and Soren.

"Hey guys. How have you been?" Isak asked.

"I'll carry on ahead before the rest of you forget," Lidika offered, grabbing Group 3's roll and heading for the head teacher's quarters.

"We've done all our letters," Maeve told Isak. "But they still have 'U' and 'Z',"

"Damn. We still have K and N," Isak told her.

"'N'? I thought that would be easy," Tomas said. Soren and Calvin sent him looks, and Tomas added, "Not that I have any suggestions."

"Why does Ilana have a sticker on her?" Raquel-Maria asked, noting the 'I' on Ilana's right breast.

"We noticed some of Team Flanders had stickers on them," Ilana said.

"None of us happen to begin with the remaining letters, do we?" Isak asked.

"What about Zeferino? He begins with 'Z'," Raquel-Maria suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Maeve exclaimed, snapping her finger. "But where would the staff be?"

"We saw some out of bounds corridor, didn't we?" Tomas said, giving Os a nudge.

"Oh yes," Os nodded. "I heard voices coming from it. It might be the staff lodge."

"Take me with you!" Raquel-Maria shouted. "I must meet my idol."

"I don't see why not," Tomas shrugged.

"You four go find Zef. The rest of us can sort out the rest of the letters," Maeve instructed.

"Uh-huh," Tomas nodded, tearing their roll in half and giving Maeve the 'U'.

They walked off, and Ilana piped up, "Katerina! Her name begins with 'K'."

"But Macedonia isn't in this season, so I doubt she's here," Soren pointed out.

"Besides, she's sort of…missing," Calvin reminded them.

"What do you mean?" Isak asked in concern.

"I'll explain later," Calvin said.

"Ten minutes remaining!" one of the Belgian twins announced over the loudspeaker.

"There's no time to lose!" Maeve exclaimed. "Girls, this way."

"Does that include me?" Ilana asked, her face lighting up.

"Yes," Maeve sighed. "Come on."

"I was thinking of staying behind and waiting for Lidika," Ebba said.

Maeve let out a scoff, before running off with Ilana.

"Come on, boys," Soren said, patting Isak and Calvin on the back.

"Yeah, coming," Calvin sighed as the three of them rushed off in a different direction.

* * *

**[Confessional: Torn between writing and watching 'Down The Rabbit Hole'**

**Maeve (Ireland): About a minute after we headed off, Ilana screamed 'U, U is for underwear' at the top of her voice, and if that hadn't been a valid answer, I probably would have smacked her.]**

* * *

Team Flanders rushed into another classroom, desperately searching for anything that began with their three remaining letters.

They all ran around in no particular pattern, when Haleme pointed ahead and gasped, "Umbrella!"

Everyone else turned their heads and erupted in cheers and cries.

"Haleme, the honours are yours, girl," Brook said, handing the Azerbaijani girl the roll of stickers.

Haleme squealed as she peeled off the 'U' and placed it on the umbrella in a stand next to the chalkboard.

"Alright, just two letters to go!" Kees cheered. He was jumping about like a child.

"Hey, I was thinking…" Sandrine said.

"What words begin with 'Z'!?" Brook shouted. "There's zebra, zoo, zip…"

"CAN I TALK!?" Sandrine screamed.

"Oh, oh, yes sorry," Brook said, a little embarrassing.

"I just thought – aren't cotton buds called Q-tips in America?" Sandrine said.

"I have cotton buds," Yoana said.

"So do I," Sandrine smiled back. "What do you think?"

"Q-tips it is," Yoana shrugged.

With that, Team Flanders set off once again.

* * *

Samson was at the back of the pack, but ran to the front to get next to Sandrine.

"Sandrine, is it?" Samson greeted.

"Yes, that's me," Sandrine smiled.

"Well…Brook just said zip began with 'Z', and it reminded me – my jacket has a zip," Samson said.

"It does!" Sandrine gasped. "Guys, Samson found a 'Z'."

Samson smiled as he stucked the 'Z' sticker to the front of his jacket.

"That means we've used every letter!" Robert commented.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm!" Stefanija cheered, her voice still muffled by the 'M' sticker over her mouth.

* * *

**[Confessional: Toni-i-i-ight…we are middle-aged**

**Samson (Belgium): I think I made a reasonable contribution today. I really don't want to be eliminated first.]**

* * *

Axel let out a yelp as Soren, Isak and Calvin entered the cafeteria.

"No! No! The other team already raided me!" he shouted, blocking the metal kitchen door.

"Alright, calm yourself Frenchy," Calvin said dryly. He turned to leave when Axel added, "Just stick to the dining area."

"Why? Did they not search there?" Soren asked, walking over to the tables. "Knife begins with 'K'."

"Oh, and 'N' is for napkin," Isak added.

"We've f**king slayed this s**t!" Calvin cheered.

"High fives, everyone!" Isak exclaimed, holding up his palms, and the other two boys returned at the same time.

Calvin let out a laugh followed by a sigh, "Do you think Ilana will tell the girls about 'U' is for underwear?"

"I'm sure she remembered at some point," Soren said.

"Maybe we better go check," Isak suggested.

He ran out of the cafeteria, and the other two shrugged and followed behind.

* * *

**[Confessional: I know who told Mordecai**

**Calvin (United Kingdom): That was a fun challenge, aye. Got to hang out with Isak, the pure tidy bastard. Like seriously he is so cute I want to squeeze his face.**

**Soren…not sure what to say about him. He seems nice enough but he likes to be the big boss sometimes.**

**And Ilana, aye, she's a bit naïve, but a good laugh. I got my own opinions on the old Israeli state but she's nothing like them higher ups.**

* * *

**Soren (Denmark): Good challenge all in all. Isak and Calvin are pretty fun to hang out with – they'll be good to have during down-time, though I'm not sure I'll be able to get them in an alliance.**

**Ilana on the other hand? I might have less trouble getting her to vote with me…]**

* * *

Raquel-Maria bobbed up and down in excitement as Taras knocked on the door of the former contestants' quarters.

"Easy. We need to win this," Tomas said, putting a hand on Raquel-Maria's shoulder.

"Sorry it's just…it's Zeferino!" Raquel-Maria squealed.

Eloise answered the door, "Hello?"

"Hi, Eloise. Can we see Zeferino?" Taras asked.

"Why?" Eloise asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, we sort of need him to win our challenge," Tomas said, scratching his neck.

Eloise nodded slowly, and then said, "Hang on for one second."

She shut the door and walked off.

"Don't forget to mention that it's Raquel-Maria's team!" the Portuguese girl shouted.

The door opened, and Zeferino stood in the frame. His hair was shaved at the sides and he wore a sleeveless red t-shirt

"Hi everyone – it's very nice to meet you all," he said with a warm smile. "Do I see _the_ Raquel-Maria in person?"

"Yes! Yes you do!" Raquel-Maria squealed.

"Yeah, yeah," Tomas said, starting to get impatient. "We need you to win our challenge. You begin with 'Z', which means you can wear this 'Z' sticker here."

"No problem. Anything to help out my country," Zeferino chuckled.

"May I?" Raquel-Maria asked Tomas, who sighed and gave her the roll. She peeled off the sticker and placed it on Zeferino's chest. "Ooh, have you been working out?"

"Yeah, just weights and stuff," Zeferino replied, his eyes going wide as Raquel-Maria laughed nervously.

"Attention, this is Carla speaking!" At least they clarified this time. "Both teams have used all 26 of their stickers. Report back to the main entrance and we'll announce the results."

"Bye-bye," Taras said, giving Zeferino a wave.

"It's been nice meetin' you dude," Tomas added, tipping his baseball cap.

"We can talk again, right?" Raquel-Maria asked.

"Definitely. Now go and win," Zeferino said encouragingly, and the two of them shared a hug.

* * *

**[Confessional: Get a one-bedroom apartment!**

**Raquel-Maria (Portugal): [sighs] He's just as dreamy in real life.]**

* * *

Team Flanders and Team Wallonia gathered in their two clumps as Carla and Hanne stood before them. The latter was looking to her left and her right.

"I see neither team decided to use the whiteboard," she noted.

"They weren't very practical," Maeve commented.

"We just used a notebook," Sandrine said, holding up hers.

"Anyway," Carla continued. "Both teams managed to use all 26 of their stickers – however, both teams also accumulated a number of penalties."

Robert glared at Brook, who gulped.

"The team with the lower number of penalties wins invincibility, while the other team will send someone home. Team Flanders, you got…"

…

…

…

…

…

"4 penalties."

"Oh my God," Kees groaned, facepalming.

"Let's go through them one by one," Hanne said. "First, Brook tagged an apple after Team Wallonia tagged one."

"What? Where did they find one?" Brook protested.

"In the art room. I assume it was for still life," Lidika responded.

"Next, Brook stuck the 'L' sticker on the ceiling, instead of the light," Carla continued.

"Sorry guys," Brook sighed.

"Next, Yoana stuck a sticker on Stefanija's mouth when the girl already had the 'S' sticker on her sleeve," Hanne added.

"Whoops," Yoana sighed, ripping the 'M' sticker off.

"Ouch!" Stefanija yelped, clutching her mouth.

"And finally…Q-tips are a brand, and Sandrine's cotton buds were not of that kind," Carla concluded.

"What? How come Hadi never pointed that out?" Sandrine complained.

"You never asked," Carla shrugged. "As for Team Wallonia…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…you got one penalty. Calvin, a duvet is not a quilt."

"Ah well," Calvin shrugged.

"Does this mean we won?" Isak asked excitedly.

"Yes it does!" Hanne exclaimed. "Team Wallonia – you all get to play for another day. As for Team Flanders – one of you will be the first boot. Voting is the same as seasons one and two – 3 points to your first choice, 2 to your second choice, and 1 to your third."

The members of Team Wallonia all jumped up and down in delight.

Lidika and Ebba hugged each other, as did Tomas and Taras. Isak threw his hands in the air and let everyone high five him.

* * *

**[Confessional: Never have I ever master**

**Samson (Belgium): [sighs] Looks like I might be first out. I mean, I'd like to think I've made a good impression, but…you can never tell in these shows.**

* * *

**Kees (Netherlands): I think I'm safe for tonight, but I have no idea who I'm going to vote for. Everyone played their part as far as I can see.**

* * *

**Robert (Romania): [groans] Brook has got on my last nerve, but I can't get rid of him without people calling me a 'bigot' or whatever. I'll just play my cards and hope for the best.]**

* * *

The members of Team Flanders made their way back to their dormitories – the girls' one being downstairs, and the boys' upstairs.

"Hey," Henrik greeted as he caught up with Samson.

"Oh, hi," Samson sighed, looking down at his shoes.

"Are you alright?" Henrik asked in concern.

"Yes. Well, mostly," Samson replied. "It's just…it's in the back of my mind that I'm going to get eliminated."

"You won't," Henrik assured him. "Do you know who you're voting for?"

"No," Samson said. "You?"

"I have some people in mind," Henrik stated. He turned into the bathroom corridor, and beckoned for Samson to follow him. "I think either Robert or Yoana."

"I don't know Yoana that well but Robert seems nice enough," Samson commented.

"Well, my first choice is Yoana," Henrik said. "She keeps making all these negative comments, not to mention she seems to be bullying Stefanija."

"Huh," Samson nodded. "That sounds good. So 3 to Yoana, and 2 to Robert."

"Yea."

"Who should we give 1 to?"

"I suppose that's up to you," Henrik shrugged. "Though I'd probably go with Vendredi. She doesn't really say much, and always seems angry."

"Yoana, Robert, Vendredi. Got it."

* * *

**[Confessional: baited**

**Henrik (Iceland): [hands behind back] I'm disappointed that we lost, but maybe it's a good opportunity to get rid of all the negativity on the team. People never give morale enough credit.**

* * *

**Vendredi (France): [sighs] I'm voting for Haleme – she is way too happy all the time. It scares me. Dis-honourable mentions go to Brook and Stefanija.**

* * *

**Yoana (Bulgaria): Stefanija can f**k off. That's all I'll say.]**

* * *

Haleme lay on her bed, sighing as she tossed one of her plastic oranges in the air.

"This sucks," Sandrine sighed as she examined one of her stinkbombs.

"I know," Haleme agreed, sitting up. "Do you have any idea who to vote for?"

"Hmm…what about Robert?" Sandrine suggested. "He's kind of a creep."

"Okay," Haleme shrugged. "I mean, I'd feel bad since his parents are dead, but I'll get over it."

"His parents are dead?" Sandrine gasped.

"Yeah, he mentioned it when he arrived," Haleme said. "I assume it was a long time ago since he doesn't seem that bothered."

"Huh," Sandrine nodded. "What about 2 and 1?"

"Ugh, I forgot about that," Haleme sighed. "Hmm…what about Vendredi?"

She gestured towards the French girl, who was flopped on her bed, assumedly wallowing in misery.

"She did help us get into the kitchen though," Sandrine pointed out.

"Yeah, but she clearly doesn't want to be here. Maybe it's for her own good," Haleme pointed out. "She'll still be our second choice."

Sandrine sighed, "That's fair enough."

* * *

**[Confessional: Bebe from Total Drama Ocean Cruise may be the funniest OC ever**

**Brook (Australia): I came upstairs to the girls' room and Sandrine and Haleme asked if I wanted to vote with them, and, you know, I was all like 'hell yes'.**

**I'm okay with getting rid of Robert. I haven't talked to him at all – I get the low-key feeling that he's avoiding me [giggles] probably all in my head.]**

* * *

Yoana walked into the girls' room, only to notice Stefanija standing next to her bed, beaming.

"Are you on anti-depressants?" Yoana remarked, her hands on her hips.

"Look, I made your bed, and organised the rest of your clothes!" Stefanija exclaimed brightly.

"Oh my God, fuck off," Yoana smirked, putting her hand to her face.

"Do you want to know who I'm voting for?" Stefanija asked.

"Not really," Yoana replied, sitting down on her bed.

"I'm voting for Vendredi. She's very violent," Stefanija said, gesturing towards the French girl.

"Violent?" Yoana snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, people like her just aren't compatible with us, if you know what I mean," Stefanija continued.

Yoana fell on her bed laughing, "Hahahaha! You are so full of s**t."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Stefanija shrugged. "My 2 and 1 are Samson and Kees. Belgians act all innocent, but in reality…"

"Please, please, go away," Yoana said, still squeaking with uncontrollable laughter. "Give me some time to breathe."

"Okay…maybe later," Stefanija shrugged.

As the Croatian girl walked off, Brook, Haleme and Sandrine all looked at Yoana with raised eyebrows as she continued to roar like a mental patient.

* * *

**[Confessional: Northern girl, frosty eyes, I'm gonna melt you**

**Yoana (Bulgaria): [wipes a tear from eye] Did Stefanija seriously just say that she hates Arabs on international television? Like, at least wait a few more episodes before crossing that line.**

* * *

**Stefanija (Croatia): As I was saying, I'm giving 2 points to Samson. Belgians act like victims even though they had no problem cutting off the hands of people in the Congo. True story. Don't even get me started on the Dutch…]**

* * *

"…and, yeah, that's how I got attacked by a sheep," Henrik concluded as he and Samson sat on their beds.

"That's brutal!" Samson exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Kees greeted as he and Ximo came over to them.

"Hello, Kees," Henrik greeted. "And…oh, it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Ximo," Ximo said.

"Ximo. I'll remember that," Henrik nodded.

"Anyway, we don't know who to vote for. Do you have any ideas?" Kees asked.

Samson and Henrik looked at each other hesitantly.

"Yes," Henrik said slowly.

"We're voting for Yoana," Samson told them.

"Yoana? May I ask why?" inquired Kees.

"She just doesn't seem very nice. She's always at Stefanija," Henrik said.

"Hmm…I noticed that," Ximo said. "It didn't seem like anything that bad, and Stefanija wasn't too bothered by it."

"Maybe she did say 'stop' but Yoana ignored her," Henrik said. "I just really don't like bullies."

Samson nodded in agreement and Kees shrugged, "It's not like we have any other ideas."

"Okay, Yoana it is," Ximo said. "Should we tell Robert too?"

Henrik and Samson's eyes went wide.

"R-Robert?" Samson stuttered.

"Yeah, I just think it would be a shame to all vote together and leave him out," Ximo said.

"Er…I don't know," Henrik said, beginning to sweat.

"We don't have to mention your name. We'll just say we all agreed on it," Kees suggested.

"Okay, if you want," Henrik shrugged.

"Hey fellas. What are you all talking about?" Robert greeted as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Robert," Kees grinned as he and Ximo walked over. "Could we have a word?"

"I already apologised about earlier…" Robert sighed.

"It's not about that," Kees assured him.

* * *

**[Confessional: Il y a un snake**

**Robert (Romania): So…Kees and Ximo want to vote off Yoana. Something about her being a bully…can you blame the girl? Stefanija does seem very clingy.**

**But I'm not sure if I have a choice. I've given up getting rid of Brook tonight – I thought about getting Samson on my side, but it's too risky at this point. And I feel I am going to get some votes since I didn't exactly make a good first impression.**

**I want to carry on in this game, and if it means the Sarcasm Queen gets eliminated, it is what it is.]**

* * *

Vendredi remained flopped on her bed with her eyes shut when Yoana approached her.

"Hey, girlfriend," she said, giving her a couple of pokes.

"Arrrgh!" Vendredi screamed, sitting up in shock. "Leave me alone."

"I only want a minute," Yoana told her. "I just needed to tell you something."

"Fine. What?" Vendredi groaned.

"I just think you should know that Stefanija said she's voting for you because you're brown," Yoana said.

"Oh," Vendredi nodded.

"Yeah, something about how Arabs are violent and incompatible with Europe…crazy stuff."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No. Not really," Vendredi admitted. "But I can vote for Stefanija if you want. She's pretty annoying. But only if we can get rid of Haleme next time."

"Sure," Yoana shrugged. "It's been nice talking to you."

"I can't say the same," Vendredi groaned.

* * *

**[Confessional: Urrgh…only ten minutes**

**Vendredi (France): Yoana is definitely bluffing. Who would say that on television? But if she wants Stefanija gone, who am I to stop her?]**

* * *

The eleven members of Team Flanders sat at two of the tables in the foyer. The boys sat at one table, while the girls plus Brook sat at the other.

"Contestants, this is the first marshmallow ceremony of the season," Carla announced as the two girls stood at a podium with ten marshmallows on a plate. "You have all cast your votes and made your decision. 10 of you are safe, while one of you will be going home."

"Tonight, all of you got at least one point, though some of you are safer than others," Hanne said. "If I call your name, you are safe. We will start with the people who got the least votes and work our way up from there…"

…

"Sandrine."

…

"Henrik."

…

"Kees."

…

"Samson."

…

"Ximo."

…

"Brook."

…

"Haleme."

…

"Stefanija."

…

"Robert."

…

The boy's mouth dropped open as his name was called out.

"Thanks, guys!" he grinned as he joined the rest of them.

"Vendredi, Yoana, tonight's vote was extremely tight, but one of you got more points than the others," Carla told them.

Vendredi's mouth was wide open in shock. Yoana tried to stay calm but she was shaking a bit.

"The last marshmallow for tonight goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Yoana."

"Yes," Yoana cheered, before getting up to take the last treat.

Vendredi put her head in her hands and began to sob.

"Hey, hey, don't be like that," Yoana said, sitting back down beside her. "I didn't vote for you."

"Of course you didn't," Vendredi growled, looking up. "You were too busy targeting Stefanija."

"I wasn't lying earlier," Yoana said. "She really did say she hated Arabs."

Vendredi frowned, "In that case, kick her ass."

"I will," Yoana assured her. She held out her arms for a hug, and Vendredi took one look at her and said, "No."

With that, she got up and walked out through the automatic doors. A chorus of 'bye's and 'we'll miss you's sent her off.

"And that was the ceremony!" Hanne announced. "The rest of you can head down to the cafeteria. Dinner's about to start."

Once the ten remaining members of Team Flanders had walked off, the twins turned to another camera.

"Vendredi is the first person to leave," Carla said. "Mostly for barely saying anything, but also due to racism."

"Yeah, Stefanija is going to kill Twitter once this airs," Hanne sighed. "Though I think people will have a right to be angry in this case."

Carla shrugged in response, and concluded, "21 contestants remain. How will the first elimination shake up the team? What will the next challenge be? And will audiences be able to tell us apart? Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Farmyard!"

* * *

**Votes –**

**Brook –**

**3pts: Robert**

**2pts: Vendredi**

**1pt: Henrik**

* * *

**Haleme –**

**3pts: Robert**

**2pts: Vendredi**

**1pt: Ximo**

* * *

**Henrik –**

**3pts: Yoana**

**2pts: Robert**

**1pt: Vendredi**

* * *

**Kees –**

**3pts: Yoana**

**2pts: Vendredi**

**1pt: Haleme**

* * *

**Robert –**

**3pts: Yoana**

**2pts: Brook**

**1pt: Vendredi**

* * *

**Samson –**

**3pts: Yoana**

**2pts: Robert**

**1pt: Vendredi**

* * *

**Sandrine –**

**3pts: Robert**

**2pts: Vendredi**

**1pt: Ximo**

* * *

**Stefanija –**

**3pts: Vendredi**

**2pts: Samson**

**1pt: Kees**

* * *

**Vendredi –**

**3pts: Stefanija**

**2pts: Haleme**

**1pt: Brook**

* * *

**Ximo –**

**3pts: Yoana**

**2pts: Vendredi**

**1pt: Sandrine**

* * *

**Yoana –**

**3pts: Stefanija**

**2pts: Haleme**

**1pt: Brook**

* * *

**Vendredi – 16 pts**

**Yoana – 15 pts**

**Robert – 13 pts**

**Stefanija – 6 pts**

**Haleme – 5 pts**

**Brook – 4 pts**

**Samson – 2 pts**

**Ximo – 2 pts**

**Henrik – 1 pt**

**Kees – 1 pt**

**Sandrine – 1 pt**

**Eliminated: Vendredi**

**Team Flanders: Brook, Haleme, Henrik, Kees, Robert, Samson, Sandrine, Stefanija, Ximo, Yoana**

**Team Wallonia: Calvin, Ebba, Ilana, Isak, Lidika, Maeve, Os, Raquel-Maria, Soren, Taras, Tomas**

* * *

**Yeah, even I'm pretty shocked by that. When I was putting together the votes for this elimination, I typed them into Excel one by one, and covered them with the black fill tool as soon as they were final. This means that I had no idea who was going to get eliminated until I counted the votes at the end. **

**So while I was figuring out who was voting for whom, I constantly panicked over whether Robert or Yoana would be the first boot. Both of them are characters I've really enjoyed writing for so far and I knew it would suck letting one of them go...so imagine my shock when Vendredi manages to edge both of them out.**

**As for Vendredi herself - her whole shtick was supposed to be that she would be an introverted character who would never really come out of her shell, but she'd be kept around for doing well in challenges. But it looks like even that couldn't help her in this case.**

**Oh well, eliminating anyone wasn't going to be fun. I spent two years creating these characters and it's like having to choose between my 22 children.**

**Please review whatever your opinion and fav and follow if you like. I'll see you next time :)**


	3. Ep2 Pt1 - Union Suit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Eurovision, and cannot be held responsible for the author's decision to stay in the closet until he was 17**

**Thanks man**

**Anyway it's been...five weeks I think? Again, not my worst update, and better now than never**

* * *

Euro-Drama Scholarised - Episode 2, Part 1 - Union Suit

"Last time on Euro-Drama Scholarised…" Carla began as the twins stood in the foyer to begin the recap. "22 contestants from across Europe, Israel and Australia came together in a school outside Brussels to compete in season 3 of an international reality show in hopes of winning one million euro!"

"After everyone arrived, they were split into two teams and participated in a scavenger hunt of sorts, where they had to find one object beginning with every letter of the alphabet, and tag it with a sticker. It was close, but in the end Team Flanders got more penalties and ended up at the first elimination ceremony."

"The voting was very tight. Robert had a target on his back for generally being a creep, while Henrik and the boys went for Yoana for her perceived bullying of Stefanija. But in the end, it was Vendredi from France who became the first boot – mainly because she was constantly cranky, but her only set of 3 was from Stefanija, who made some controversial comments about her ethnicity."

"I don't know what's worse – 1,000 people making angry tweets against her, or 100 users actually coming to her side," Hanne said, holding up her smartphone.

"1 exit, 21 remain."

"Ooh, topical," Hanne giggled, giving her sister a thumb's up.

Carla rolled her eyes and shook her head, "More humor, drama and romance ahead on Euro…Drama…Scholarised!"

"I'm glad you didn't say Farmyard again."

"Shut up," Carla snorted, elbowing Hanne as the screen faded to black.

* * *

**[Confessional: It's hard to break that habit after 3 years**

**Samson (Belgium): Phew, I made it through one episode. **

**I'm doing okay so far. My biggest worry was people talking to each other in crowds, but Henrik seems happy to just talk 1 on 1. I like that. I don't know how long it will last though, I hope I don't come off as clingy. I hope he doesn't realise how worried I am.**

* * *

**Yoana (Bulgaria): That elimination shook me up. I thought Robert was going to leave…or Stefanija if I got lucky. I never thought it would come down to me and Vendredi. For once…I feel lost for words.]**

* * *

"To Team Wallonia!" Isak cheered as the eleven members of the team sat at one of the tables in the dining hall.

"Team Wallonia!" everyone exclaimed, and they clinked glasses.

"Aye, I'm just happy I wasn't out first," Calvin said before taking a sip of his water. "I was worried it runs in the family."

"What do you mean?" Isak asked.

"Well, see, my big brother Tom was in this game show called Trapped a few years ago," Calvin said.

"I think I remember that!" Maeve exclaimed. "It was on BBC, right?"

"CBBC, yea," Calvin nodded. "So, the story was they'd 'kidnap' six kids and they'd be taken to this tower where they'd have to compete in challenges and only one could escape. But each round, one kid was chosen as the saboteur and they'd have to sabotage the challenge."

"Wait, they kidnapped kids?" Ilana gasped.

"Not really. It was just pretend," Calvin said.

"This is BBC we're talkin' about though," Tomas pointed out.

Calvin burst out laughing at that, but continued nonetheless, "So my brother was chosen to be saboteur, and he was a wee bit too obvious, so when they vote for who they think the saboteur was, this other kid Sam votes for Tom, and then Tom is like 'I think the saboteur was Sam, because he thinks it was me."

Only Maeve laughed. Everyone else just looked confused.

"Everyone else realised it's Tom and he gets eliminated and 'trapped' in the tower, and he tells…oh f**k, the host is this weird old lady where you can only see her purple lips…anyway, he tells her to get lost."

Calvin's response was silence.

"Ah, f**k, I guess you have to watch it to get it," Calvin shrugged. "But yeah, didn't want to live up to that legacy. I still play the tape every now and then just to wind him up."

"That show was the s**t. They don't make them like that anymore," Maeve sighed as she had another helping of sausage.

"You said it," Calvin grinned.

* * *

**[Confessional: Series 1, episode 6 for anyone who cares**

**Lidika (Poland): I still can't understand anything Calvin is saying. Like, it kind of sounds like English, but all the vowels are different.]**

* * *

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Taras exclaimed. His hands seemed to be having a wrestling match.

"You okay?" Os asked.

"Pravo here doesn't like parsnip," Taras sighed. "He keeps knocking the fork out of my hand."

His left hand kept a tight grip on the fork, while his right hand kept trying to swipe it away.

"Do you want some help?"

"Yes. Yes, please," Taras replied.

"Okay," Os shrugged. He grabbed Taras' left hand, and dug his thumb into his funny bone.

"Ooh," Taras said aloud. His left hand shook in horror as his right hand shovelled as much parsnip into his mouth as he could. "Thanks, man."

"Anytime," Os smirked.

"That must get frustrating real fast," Tomas chuckled.

"You have no idea," Taras sighed.

* * *

**[Confessional: Pravo is Russian for right btw**

**Taras (Russia): Once I was at a party, and this beautiful blonde girl came to my deck and starting flirting with me. Well, Pravo didn't like her so he took my drink and spilled it all over her dress.**

**As you can imagine, I gave him a few smacks with a ruler when we got home.]**

* * *

**(Team Flanders – Girls)**

Yoana sighed to herself as she washed her hands in the girls' bathroom.

"Hi," Stefanija greeted as she walked inside.

Yoana shot her a dirty look. "Leave me alone."

"Okay, I just wanted to say that I'm happy you're safe for tonight. I can't imagine the voting was close though," Stefanija said. "Let's face it, Sand-girl had nothing to offer to the team."

"You are a terrible person," Yoana growled at her. "How can you say things like that?"

"Look, I know it sounds harsh, but it's the truth. People like you and me have to beware of those kinds of people," Stefanija shrugged.

Yoana looked like she was about to scream. "Her skin was a little dark. So what? You act like you know her but you don't."

"You're one to talk! I try to be nice to you and all you've done is insult me!"

"Nice?" Yoana said through gritted teeth. "You think what you're doing is nice? All you've done is follow me around and tell me how racist you are."

"How am I racist? I'm just telling the truth," Stefanija said in defense.

"Please…stop it!"

By now Yoana had her eyes clenched and was rubbing her temples.

"Alright," Stefanija shrugged. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop talking about it. You'll realise I'm right in time."

"Believe what you want."

"We can talk about something else. What's your favourite movie?"

Yoana didn't respond. She shoved Stefanija out of the way and left the bathroom, a frustrated look on her face as she stomped past Brook, Haleme and Sandrine, who stopped talking and looked at her in concern. Yoana let out a sigh and left the dormitory.

"Is she okay?" Sandrine asked when Stefanija walked over to them.

"We just had a little quarrel. She'll be fine later," Stefanija assured them. "What are you talking about?"

"Just random stuff," Haleme told her. "Sandrine was in the middle of telling a story."

"Cool," Stefanija said, sitting down on the ground.

* * *

**[Confessional: I "forgot" to bring study material**

**Sandrine (Switzerland): Yoana kind of rubs me the wrong way. She's not completely anti-social like Vendredi, but she's really moody in general. Like she thinks she's better than us**

* * *

**Stefanija (Croatia): The Swiss and Azerbaijanis may not be my sisters like the South Slavs, but I can appreciate how they defeated bigger powers – the Austrians and Russians respectively.**

**Brook is a wildcard though – she's Australian, so chances are she's either Irish or English descent. Or a mix. I guess I'll keep an open mind, but I'm watching her.]**

* * *

**(Team Flanders – Boys)**

Henrik had just walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist, revealing he was somewhat muscular.

Kees wolf-whistled, "Nice pecks."

"Haha, thanks," Henrik said, blushing a little. "I do a lot of hiking."

"You must get all the ladies back home," Kees added.

"No, not really," Henrik replied. "I used to do that stuff, but I've grown out of it."

"Why though?" Kees asked, folding his arms. "I'm not judging you or anything."

Henrik sat on his bed and pulled on some underwear while the towel was still wrapped around him. "It's…a long story, but I had a bit of a 'lifestyle change', so I don't really go out like I used to."

"I see," Kees nodded.

"But yes, I've kissed a few girls," Henrik confirmed, counting with his fingers. "3…4."

"Yeah, same for me," Kees said. "I've kissed 4 so far."

Robert's eyes went wide. He slowly got down from sitting on the window-sill and slipped out of the door.

Samson raised his hand, "I've kissed one girl!" he exclaimed in an unusually loud tone.

"Oh cool," Kees replied. "Was it a one-off thing or…"

"She was my girlfriend," Samson said. "But we broke up. Uh, it's not important why."

"I wasn't gonna ask, bro," Kees chuckled. "Ximo. What about you, buddy?"

"Twice," Ximo replied.

"Nice," Kees said. "Where's Robert?"

"Uh…" Ximo looked right, only to see an empty window-sill. "He was there a minute ago."

"Maybe he's in the bathroom," Samson suggested.

* * *

**[Confessional: You were sort of right**

**Robert (Romania): Ugh, I hate when people talk about that stuff. 'Cus I always have to say 'nope, never kissed a girl. Never even been on a date.' It just makes me feel like crap, ya know?]**

* * *

Robert crept down the stairs dressed only in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Nice undies," Yoana, who was sitting on the steps, commented.

"Ah!" Robert screamed, only to turn around and laugh nervously. "S**t, you get me."

"I got you," Yoana said, only to look back down sigh.

"Woah, are you okay?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I mean…ugh, I'm just kind of pissed," Yoana groaned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robert asked, sitting beside her.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do," Yoana shrugged. "Okay. You know Stefanija?"

"Brown hair, ponytail, follows you around," Robert nodded.

"Yes. Well…she keep talking to me in private. She has these disgusting views on other nationalities."

"Oh God…what do you mean?" Robert asked.

Yoana groaned, "She called Vendredi violent and said her kind isn't compatible with the rest of us."

"Her kind?" Robert repeated in confusion. "Vendredi is…Middle Eastern, right?"

"She's Arabic, yes," Yoana replied.

"Oh f**k," Robert gasped, his hands over his mouth.

"And then she went on some tangent on how Belgians play the victim, but I stopped her after that. I thought it was hilarious when she first said it, but…it worked. Vendredi's gone, and she's still here."

"Wow. That is horrible," Robert said, open mouthed in awe. "I've gotten a lot of crap for being Hungarian back home. It makes me sick that people get judged by their race."

"Yeah," Yoana agreed. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Hm," Robert responded, his eyes going wide. "Oh…uh…I just needed a walk."

"In your underwear?"

"I was t-too lazy to ch-change…"

"And you were being sneaky going down the stairs," Yoana added. "Come on, I told you why I'm here."

Robert groaned, "Okay, I'll tell you. But please don't make fun of me."

"It's sort of what I do," Yoana said. Robert shot her a look. "Okay, I won't. I promise."

Robert took a deep breath, "The boys started talking about how many girls they kissed, and I wanted to get out before they asked me."

"Why? Have you never kissed a girl?" Yoana asked.

Robert didn't say anything. He bit his lip.

Yoana let out a snort.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't make fun of me," Robert frowned.

"It's not that," Yoana said. "I just find it funny. You laugh about how your parents are dead, but that bothers you?"

"I was only a baby. I don't remember them at all," Robert shrugged. "The orphanage staff could have said they were my parents and I would have believed them."

Yoana laughed, and then said, "People make such a huge deal over their first kiss. It's so stupid."

"Have you done it?"

Yoana sighed, "Yeah. It was with my best friend. After this long talk about how we'd been friends for a long time and we agreed we should take things to the next level. But as soon as we kissed, we agreed it was gross and this was a bad idea."

"Aw, sorry about that," Robert said, though he couldn't help but crack a smile.

* * *

**[Confessional: #JusticeForRandall**

**Yoana (Bulgaria): I might have judged Robert too soon. He's actually okay. Who knew?**

* * *

**Robert (Romania): Was Yoana…nice? She's been replaced an alien or something!**

**More importantly though – what the hell? Stefanija actually said…ugh, I won't stand for that s**t.]**

* * *

The other four boys of Team Flanders were still chatting amongst themselves when Robert returned to the dorm.

"Robert, where have you been?" Ximo asked.

"We thought you were taking a really big s**t," Kees added.

"Language," Henrik frowned, snapping his finger.

"I just needed some air," Robert replied, pointing back at the door. "But I talked to Yoana on the steps."

"Oh nice," Kees grinned.

"Yeah," Robert frowned. "But you won't believe this. She told me that Stefanija said all these horrible things about other people's nationalities."

"Huh?" Kees said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, apparently she voted off Vendredi because she was violent and her kind was incompatible with Europeans or something," Robert explained.

Kees' mouth shot open.

"And then she said Belgians play the victim," Robert continued.

"What? How?" Samson gasped.

"I don't know. Yoana said she cut her off after that part," Robert shrugged.

Ximo and Kees looked at each other in shock, but Henrik let out a scoff, "That's rubbish."

"What?" Robert said in response.

"She's just trying to save herself, now that she knows she has a target on her back," Henrik continued.

"What? No she isn't!" Robert protested.

"Robert, think about it," Henrik said sternly. "She almost gets voted off, and another girl on the team happens to tell her that she's racist. It doesn't add up."

"But…but…" Robert said hesitantly.

"It does sort of make sense," Kees added. "I'm not saying for sure that she's lying, but it would make sense."

"She didn't sound like she was lying. She sounded really upset!"

"Some people are good liars," Henrik shrugged. "I'm going to bed now."

"It's half 10," Robert pointed out.

"To each their own. Just keep it down okay?" With that, Henrik slipped in under the duvet.

Robert let out a sigh and stomped over to his own bed.

* * *

**[Confessional: You shot him in the duck!**

**Henrik (Iceland): So, Yoana's trying to mess with Robert's head, and let Stefanija take the fall? Not cool.**

* * *

**Robert (Romania): [sighs] I know I don't have any real proof but…she sounded really upset. It would be pretty hard to fake.]**

* * *

**(Team Wallonia – Girls)**

"…39…40…41…oh [Portuguese swear word]!" Raquel Maria exclaimed as she lost her balance and hit the ground.

"My turn!" Ilana announced, stepping onto the bedpost and balancing with one leg.

"Whew, that was exhausting," Raquel-Maria sighed. "How did you do that for five minutes?"

"I've been doing ballet since I was three," Maeve replied, her arms folded. "It takes forever…"

"Woah!" Ilana screamed, slipping and landing on the mattress.

"12 seconds," Ebba said, holding up a stopwatch.

"Do one of you want to have a go?" Maeve asked, point at her and Lidika.

"Nah, I wouldn't last two seconds," Ebba replied.

"I'll try it," Lidika said, kicking off her shoes and standing on the post.

"Starting…now!" Ebba said, pressing a button on the stopwatch.

"Oh, you're good," Maeve commented. Sure enough, Lidika was keeping a pretty good balance.

"So…what do you think so far? Is this show to your liking?" Maeve asked the others, rubbing her hands.

The other three girls looked in thought.

"I don't know," Raquel-Maria replied. "I mean, I like the other contestants, but the first challenge was a bit boring."

"Boring? I f**king slit my hand," Maeve objected, holding up her palm which had a plaster over it.

"Haha, well, other than that," Raquel-Maria laughed. "Meeting Zeferino was a highlight though. Of course, you already got to meet Finn."

"Yeah, that was fine," Maeve sighed. "I'm not really sure what to think of Finn. Like, he seems nice, but half the boys in my school act exactly like him."

"He does seem very typical Irish," Ilana agreed. "All 'top o' the morning to you laddy, and that."

"Nobody actually says that. It's Hollywood crap," Maeve said, laughing a little.

"Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean it," Ilana gasped.

"Haha, don't sweat it," Maeve said, then she nudged Ebba. "You're lucky you're the first German contestant. No act to follow."

"Yeah," Ebba agreed. "Though at least nobody's calling me the first black contestant."

"What's wrong with that?" Ilana asked in confusion.

"Nothing. It's just…I'm German first, and that's how I want to be remembered," Ebba explained.

"Ah, fair enough," Maeve nodded.

"I'm finished," Lidika sighed, stepping off the post.

Ebba pressed the 'stop' button. "2 minutes, 21 seconds."

"Hey, that's good!" Maeve exclaimed.

"My granddad was born in Germany," Ilana said.

"Was he?" Ebba asked uncertainly. One could tell she was worried where this conversation would lead.

"Yeah," Ilana nodded. "He was sent to England though – you know about the Kindertransport, right?"

"Yeah, we touched on that in school," Ebba said, sighing quite a bit.

"Oh no, I forgot about…ugh, I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm sorry," Ilana groaned.

"It's okay. You can keep going," Ebba assured her

"Nah, that story was over. My other granddad was way cooler anyway. He was one of the pilots in Operation Magic Carpet."

"What was that?" Maeve asked.

"It was this operation where the Americans sent planes to Yemen to bring the Jews to Israel," Ilana explained. "And one of the passengers became my grandmother."

"That's sweet," Raquel-Maria giggled. "My grandmother's from Mozambique. She was a maid at this hotel my granddad was staying in and…they had a bit of an inter-racial affair."

"Aw," Ilana cooed.

"Not really," Raquel-Maria continued. "He got her pregnant and pressured her into going back to Portugal to marry him. He ended up dying pretty young – his mid-50's I think. My grandmother's still alive though, and even today she tells stories about how he was an alcoholic who beat her up."

"Not aw," Ilana gasped. A tear welled up in her eye.

* * *

**[onfessional: My '' key is a being a unt for some reason**

**Ilana (Israel): [hits herself in the head three times] I'm so embarrassed with myself – what was I thinking bringing up the Holocaust in front of a German person? I can be very stupid sometimes.**

* * *

**Ebba (Germany): Talking about anything relating to Nazis makes me really uncomfortable. I don't know what it is, but every time someone brings it up, I feel this huge weight on my shoulders.**

* * *

**Maeve (Ireland): That was an interesting first night. We talked about our relatives for a bit.**

**It got a bit dark sometimes, like Raquel-Maria and her grandma. My granddad only died at the end of last year, and I know it would have broken my heart if grandma had started telling stories like that at his funeral.**

* * *

**Lidika (Poland): I talked about my grandparents for a bit, but I couldn't think of that much to say.**

**It's my dad I'm most proud of though. He got fired from his factory job shortly after communism fell, and he built up a car showroom from scratch. **

**[blows a kiss] I love you, dad. I'm winning this for you.]**

* * *

The boys of Team Flanders were at different stages of getting ready for bed.

Soren, who was dressed down to his light-red t-shirt and a grey pair of boxers, watched in fascination as Isak took off his clothes.

First, he undid his duffle coat and kicked off his suede shoes.

Next, he removed his headband, placed it on his bedside table and took off his sweatshirt. He wore a white t-shirt with buttons all down the front underneath.

Then he took off his jeans and socks, revealing the 't-shirt' was actually a one-piece undergarment that went down to his knees.

"Um…is that all?" Soren asked with a raised eyebrow.

Isak laughed, "Yeah, pretty much."

"How do you breathe under all those layers?" Tomas asked. He was down to a pair of 'stars and stripes' boxers.

"This is actually really light," Isak said in defense, giving the collar a shake.

"We can see that," Calvin chuckled, his head pointed down.

* * *

**[Confessional: You can stop the music. It's called the pause button**

**Soren (Denmark): Isak is…[claps his hands together]…fascinating**

**Tomas (Lithuania): [laughs hysterically] This dude wears freaking long johns. If he's not gay, I'm an apache attack helicopter.**

**Isak (Sweden): [still wearing his union suit, he strikes a pose while sitting on the toilet] What? It's very comfy. Most of you haven't even tried it**

**My ex-girlfriend got me one for my 15****th**** birthday, and I've been wearing them ever since.]**

* * *

The camera panned down one of the upstairs corridors, eventually settling on the door of the staff complex.

The screen faded to Carolyn spitting toothpaste into the sink. She dried her mouth with a paper towel and left the bathroom.

She knocked on one of the bedroom doors and walked in. Alma was already in bed, reading something on what appeared to be her phone.

"Hi, Carolyn. How are you?" she greeted.

"I'm alright. You?"

"I'm fine. A little hungry though," Alma replied. She then proceeded to take a bite out of her 'phone'.

"Uh…" Carolyn stood there, confused.

"Haha, it's just fondant," Alma laughed, holding it up.

"Okay but…why are you eating fondant?" Carolyn asked with raised eyebrows.

Alma sighed, "It's way funnier when Symon does it."

Carolyn shook her head and sat on her bed. She noticed a picture on the bedside table, with Alma and a boy on a beach. The boy had white hair and had his arm around her while flashing a cheesy grin.

"Oh my God. Is that…" Carolyn mouth dropped open.

"Yes," Alma nodded gleefully. "That's Symon."

"He looks great. Bloody hell, that must have cost a fortune!"

"No. I did it for free," Alma told her.

Carolyn looked even more stunned. "You did that? Alma, you are an artist."

"Thanks," Alma said. "I did mess up a bit under the eye, but Symon thought it looked cool."

Carolyn squinted a bit, there was indeed a rather large scar under his right eye. "Alma, you're way too hard on yourself. It looks really badass."

"So…how is Petros?" Alma asked.

"Hmm?" Carolyn responded. "Oh, he's doing great. He visited Brighton a couple of weeks ago – we went to beach, and he won me this stuffed rabbit in one of those funfair games."

"Those are impossible," Alma said.

"That's what I thought. He got it on his second try," Carolyn replied.

"He was always a good shot. Do you have any pictures?"

"Yeah," Carolyn nodded, taking out her phone. "Here we go."

She showed Alma the screen. Carolyn was posing in her swimsuit, while Petros wore a black vest and a white open shirt. His hair was a bit shorter and he wasn't wearing his hat.

"We both have great taste in men," Alma giggled. "He looks like he's doing a lot better."

"Yeah, there's been some hiccups here and there, but we're still going strong. He said he's really happy he didn't win the money."

"Why?"

Carolyn's face turned white, "Oh God…you don't know."

"No."

Carolyn sighed, "It's not my story to tell."

"That's okay."

* * *

**[Confessional: Get it? Because Troom-Troom is Ukrainian?**

**Amanda (Sweden): [squeezes the sides of her head] Why is everyone talking? Some of us need to sleep**

**By the way, Ilene fell out with her best friend, and had to go into home schooling, and her brother stole 10,000 euro from her to pay a bully.**

**I just saved you…hmm, five episodes?]**

* * *

Yoana stretched out her arms and yawned as she walked to breakfast, only for Henrik to march up to her with a frown on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

"Uh…walking to breakfast?" Yoana responded.

"You are despicable," Henrik continued. "Trying to manipulate Robert like that."

Yoana groaned, "Did Robert tell you?"

"Yes. How could you throw Stefanija under the bus like that?" Henrik asked, his hands in the air.

"Throw her under the…" Yoana repeated. "You think I'm lying?"

"About her being racist? Yes," Henrik nodded sharply. "Why would she say that she thinks black people are idiots?"

"She never said anything about black people. She only talked Arabs and the Belgians," Yoana said dryly. Henrik groaned and she added, "Were you trying to catch me out?"

"You have a problem with that?" Henrik shot back.

Yoana let out a scoff, "Believe what you want, Henrik. I don't care. Just don't waste my time."

Henrik shook his head as she walked off.

* * *

**[Confessional: Du coca, du lait**

**Yoana (Bulgaria): I don't think Henrik is capable of saying five words without sounding condescending as hell.**

* * *

**Henrik (Iceland): I was right about her from the start.]**

* * *

"2 bacon, one egg," Axel said, using tongs to put them on Isak's plate.

"Thank you," Isak smiled. He then looked to Calvin, who had just poured himself some coffee and was alternating between adding spoons of white and brown sugar.

Calvin noticed Isak staring at him and frowned, "You have no right to judge me, boy."

"I wasn't judging you," Isak shrugged. "And, hey, what do you mean I have no right to judge?"

He said this while 'casually' pulling on the collar of his sweatshirt, revealing he was still wearing his union suit underneath.

Calvin laughed and shook his head. "You are a madman."

* * *

**[Confessional: Could Latvia be the televoting dark horse?**

**Calvin (United Kingdom): [his face has gone red with laughter] I'm never gonna unsee that, am I?]**

* * *

"Good morning," Ilana greeted, sitting down opposite Soren.

"Oh, hi Ilana," Soren smiled, in the middle of buttering his croissant.

"What are you eating?" Ilana asked.

"Uh…a croissant?" Soren replied in confusion.

"Oh, cool. I like croissants," Ilana nodded.

"Not a fan of sausages, are you?" Soren grinned.

"I like sausages too. Imagine a sausage inside a croissant?" Ilana giggled.

"It's not very common, but it's a thing," Soren said, laughing.

"Yeah…oops!" Ilana exclaimed, dropping her spoon on the ground.

"Here, I'll get you a new one," Tomas offered, coming over and setting his tray down at the end of the table. He picked the spoon up off the ground.

"Oh, thank you!" Ilana beamed.

"Not a problem, m'lady," Tomas said, tipping his hat.

Ilana turned back to Soren and cleared her throat, "Now, getting back to sausages."

"Oh, there's more?" Soren asked in amusement.

"Yeah, there's…"

"Here ya go," Tomas interrupted, placing the spoon in Ilana's hand.

"Thank you, tee hee," Ilana giggled, giving her hair a flick.

"And I must say, you have lovely eyes," Tomas added, sitting down.

"Aw, thanks. I like the colour of your hair," Ilana replied. She turned back to Soren again. "So, sausages…"

"I thought Jewish people couldn't eat pork," Tomas interrupted.

"Well, yes," Ilana said. "But once me and my friends went to this Russian store and they dared me to eat 10 of them on the spot. They were actually nice at first, but I threw up an hour later."

"Aw shucks," Tomas chuckled. "Once I ate seven bananas in a minute at the county fair. I got so freaking constipated."

"Uh…I'm eating here," Soren interjected, halfway through his croissant.

"Huh? My bad," Tomas apologised, beginning to cut up his bacon.

* * *

**[Confessional: I had a sausage once, but it was covered in ginger**

**Tomas (Lithuania): I must say, Ilana's a fine looking lady. She's really funny too – I dig that.**

* * *

**Soren (Denmark): Ilana's nice. She's a bit of an airhead but not in a bad way**

**I don't like her in that way but she'd be a good ally**

* * *

**Ilana (Israel): I felt bad about it at first, but it kind of felt good to face a fear.**

* * *

**Calvin (United Kingdom): Ilana's gettin' all the blondes I see. My Isak is still by my side, thank f**kin' Christ.**

**Tomas is cute, but I'm not really into the whole redneck thing.]**

* * *

The twenty-one contestants made their way to the foyer. Carla and Hanne were busy trying to fix each other up – handling each other's hair, applying makeup, etc

It didn't seem to help though. They looked paler and more worn out compared to yesterday, but tried to put on smiles nonetheless.

"Hello, everyone," Carla greeted. "Congrats again to Team Wallonia for winning the last challenge, and to everyone from Team Flanders for surviving the first vote off."

"Uh-huh," Henrik grunted. Yoana folded her arms and rolled her eyes from the other end of the Flanders lump

"Now, before we forget, there's a special twist this season," Hanne informed them. "Every elimination, each member of both teams must predict who they think will get voted off that night. It doesn't necessarily have to be the person you gave three points. The first contestant to get three in a row wins immunity the first time they are voted off."

A few contestants gasped or mumbled at this turn of events.

"In the event that two or more contestants get three in a row at the same time, they will continue to battle it out until one of them has more correct answers than the other. Once someone gets immunity, the game resets and the next immunity goes to the first person to get 4 in a row, then it resets again to 5 in a row, and so on."

* * *

**[Confessional: There is a New Ireland in Papua New Guinea**

**Yoana (Bulgaria): I'm kind of happy they didn't announce this last night, because only ****one**** person would have been correct [grits her teeth]]**

* * *

"Also," Carla added. "To rile things up a bit more, there won't be a physical token of immunity – the winner will be told in secret – and we won't tell the rest of you if immunity has already been received. All immunities will be valid until the final 2. Got it?"

"Not really, but I don't think it matters," Os said, scratching his head.

"I'm down with this. I'm always good for backing the horses," Maeve said, squeezing her fists in determination.

"We'll leave the rules in the confessional, so you can check them there if you need to," Hanne told them. She sounded more worn out with every sentence.

"Anyway, on with the challenge!" Carla announced. "Today, you will be making short films."

"Woo!" Isak cheered, pumping his fist.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you're excited," Hanne sighed, which made Isak scowl. "Both teams will be given a video camera, and access to the school's prop department."

"The film must be between 3 and 5 minutes long," Carla added. "And each team will be judged by a panel of three former contestants. But you won't find out who they are until the results."

"Nice!" Isak cheered. "I have so many ideas for this."

"Hold on, Isak. I forgot to mention one more thing," Carla said. "Each team will be given three random words, and will have to incorporate them into the movie."

"A challenge. Even better," Isak grinned, adjust his headband.

"Can one member of each team please step forward?" Hanne asked, holding out a small velvet sack.

Maeve stepped forward for Team Wallonia immediately.

"May I?" Henrik asked the others.

"Knock yourself out, brother," Kees said, giving him a pat on the back.

* * *

**[Confessional: Be ready to go be ready**

**Isak (Sweden): [sulks] That was very passive-aggressive, Hanne! I don't appreciate it.]**

* * *

Henrik was first to reach into the bag and take out three slips of paper

"Aeroplane, mitten, summer," he read aloud. Kees shrugged his shoulders in response.

"My turn!" Maeve exclaimed, also reaching into the bag.

"Island, tractor and paperclip," she said.

Isak put two fingers to his chin, already in thought.

"You have until 6pm to shoot and edit, and the premiere will be at 7. Good luck," Carla said, and she and Hanne walked off.

Team Wallonia dashed to the other side of the foyer and sat down at the third table.

"So…any ideas?" Isak asked, rubbing his hands.

"A guy escapes an island using a tractor and a paperclip!" Ilana exclaimed.

"Anything else?" Maeve asked with rolled eyes.

"The first idea is usually the best," Isak said wisely. "It could be a parody of those BS prison break movies."

"Oh my God, yes!" Calvin exclaimed.

* * *

**[Confessional: How the f**k did Norway win the televoting?**

**Calvin (United Kingdom): Take Shawshank for example. It's a quality movie, but how the f**k did nobody notice his shoes? How did he know where the pipes were? How did none of the guards notice the giant-ass hole for 20 years?]**

* * *

Team Flanders sat at table 1. Nobody said a word. One could feel the tension in the air.

Samson sighed as he drummed his fingers on the table.

Robert's eyes twitched uncertainly when he noticed Yoana had her eyes locked on Stefanija.

"Any suggestions?" Henrik asked.

"It's these two words together that are putting me off," Kees said, pointing at the flash cards on the table. "Mitten and summer."

"Yeah, those things don't belong together," Sandrine agreed.

"Haha, I take it you've never been to Australia, mate," Brook chuckled.

Kees gasped, "Brook, you might have just saved our team."

"But it's not called summer over there. It's still called winter," Henrik pointed out.

"We can work around that," Ximo shrugged. "Like, it could be about someone going to Australia for a summer holiday, but he has to wear winter clothes."

"So we have to have a male lead, is that it?" Brook frowned.

Robert let out a groan and face-palmed.

* * *

**[Confessional: Independence is impossible**

**Samson (Belgium): Team Wallonia has already gone to get equipment and here we are discussing the technicalities of 'summer' and 'mitten'**

* * *

**Robert (Romania): I really wanted to give Brook a chance. Hearing about how Stefanija is judging everyone…it really makes me think about how I've acted.**

**But ugh, lines like [puts on a squeaky voice] 'you think we should have a male actor' really grind my gears, you know?]**

* * *

**And that's chapter 3. Hope y'all enjoyed**

**As always, fav and follow if you haven't already, review whatever your opinion, and I will see everyone next time.**


	4. Ep2 Pt2 - Scary Irish Lady

**Aaaand, it's been another two months. With a Total Rewind Island chapter in between :3**

**This may have taken a while but it's here! And 21 contestants will become 20**

* * *

Euro-Drama Scholarised - Episode 2, Part 2 - Scary Irish Lady

"Now that we have our idea, who wants to play the lead?" Isak asked.

"Oh, me, yeah," Calvin said, raising his hand. "I've been doing theatre club a good decade."

"Pardon?" Lidika cupped her ear.

Calvin shook his head, "Thee-at-ur cl-uh-b. I do it."

"Okay, okay," Lidika put up her hands in defeat. "Anyone else?"

"What? What's f**king wrong with me?" Calvin protested.

"No offence, but I can't understand you half the time. Just not sure you're the right pick," Lidika said.

"Huh? Come on! The rest of you can understand me, right?"

"I actually have a bit of trouble too," Os agreed. "I mean, I can hear some words, but others I can't 'cause they sound too different from what I'm used to."

"Ugh, this is some f**king bulls**t," Calvin scowled. "Okay, fine. I can make you understand…I can do some limey accent…ahem…welcome. Please scan your first item. Insert cash or select payment type."

"Haha, that was pretty good," Isak chuckled.

Maeve was howling with laughter, "Was that meant to be one of those Tesco checkout things?"

"I could understand every word," Lidika said. "Can you talk like that all the time?"

"And commit treason? Not a f**king hope," Calvin said, returning to his regular voice.

"Okay, so Calvin is our lead. Who wants to do the supporting roles?" Isak asked, rubbing his hands.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Maeve shouted, raising her hand. She then added, "I used to do speech and drama until I was, like, 12. Then I switched to dancing and the rest is history."

"What the heck? I'll do it too," Raquel-Maria said.

"Good, good," Isak nodded. "Now, we got tons of other jobs for people to do. Camera-people, makeup, editors, prop designers – a film takes a well-oiled people machine."

"Team Wallonia!" Tomas cheered. "I'm up for doing the props. Ain't doin' any of that gay makeup."

"Hey, not cool," Maeve frowned, gesturing towards Calvin.

"Ah, lighten up. 'Tis all just a bit of banter," Calvin shrugged.

* * *

**[Confessional: The first scene of this chapter occurred before the last scene of the last chapter, hence Samson's last confessional**

**Maeve (Ireland): I'm not sure what to think of Tomas so far. He's like your textbook Trump supporter.**

* * *

**Calvin (United Kingdom): People are so easily offended these days. One of my exes broke up with me 'cause I showed him a 'Poland can't into space' comic. I wish I was making that up.]**

* * *

"…me-me-me-me!" Brook squeaked

"That sorts that out," Henrik chuckled as he sat with a pen and paper, and sported some black hipster glasses. "Who else wants to do a part?"

After a couple seconds of silence, Ximo raised his hand, "I'll do one. Why not?"

"Good, good," Henrik nodded. "Anyone else?"

The rest of the team looked at each other, nobody else keen to put their name forward.

"Oh, I have a brilliant idea!" Brook exclaimed. "How about Ximo does the main part, and I do all the supporting parts? They'd have to give us points for creativity."

"But the whole point is that it's about an Australian who doesn't know it's summer," Henrik pointed out.

"I'm no good at accents," Ximo added.

"Oh," Brook sighed. "Well…it doesn't have to be Australia. It could somewhere else in the south. Somewhere that speaks Spanish like Argentina or Chile. No offence, I know you're Catalan."

"None taken. My first language is Spanish anyway," Ximo shrugged.

"Okay, we'll go with Argentina I suppose," Henrik said, continuing to scribble. "But there's loads of jobs for the rest of you. Nobody's gonna slack off today."

Yoana and Robert shot each other confused looks.

"Ooh, I call special effects!" Sandrine exclaimed, waving her hand.

"Not sure where stink-bombs fit into a holiday story," Yoana remarked.

"Hey, I can do much more than stink-bombs," Sandrine frowned. "I could do sound effects for a plane crash."

"Plane crash," Henrik repeated slowly as he wrote it down.

"Sign me up too. That sounds like my kind of job," Kees added.

"Alright, got it."

"I'd like to do the camera," Robert said. "And…I think Stefanija should join me."

"W…" Yoana began but she quickly stopped herself.

"Okay," Stefanija shrugged.

"That leaves Haleme, Yoana and Samson," Henrik said.

"I can do costumes," Haleme said brightly. "I've done a little sewing."

"I don't know if we have time to do many costumes from scratch, but that's good to know," Henrik nodded. "Editing. We need someone to edit."

"I wouldn't know the first thing," Yoana admitted.

"I've used Camtasia," Samson said confidently.

"I'll help with the costumes, I guess," Yoana added.

"I'm going to assume that's an editing program," Henrik nodded. "Okay, for now Brook and Ximo can help me with the script. Everyone else get to work."

Everyone else dispersed, leaving just the three of them at the table.

* * *

**[Confessional: Where have I been?**

**Ximo (Spain): I'm not fully fluent in Catalan. I can hold a conversation but I just don't know the words for some things. It's easier to pick up English since the internet is mostly in that language.**

* * *

**Samson (Belgium): I hope I didn't make Henrik disappointed. He's made it clear that he doesn't like technology.**

* * *

**Yoana (Bulgaria): What is Robert up to? [shrugs] It's probably none of my business.**

* * *

**Calvin (United Kingdom): [sighs] Henrik looked so good in those glasses.**

**What? I'm a free agent.**

* * *

**Stefanija (Croatia): Spending the afternoon with a Romanian wouldn't have been my first choice, but I'll take it.]**

* * *

In the costume department, Haleme threw about some outfits while Yoana carefully browsed clothes hangers.

"So, what are we looking for again?" Yoana asked.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to find some mittens. But I guess we need winter gear," Haleme replied from within a pile of clothing. "Shoot, I dropped one of my oranges."

"You carry those everywhere?"

"Sure," Haleme replied, her head popping up. "They're my gimmick. It would be like you not saying anything mean."

"Mean? I…" Yoana protested. "Okay, I get your point. There's a winter jacket here, we can use that."

Haleme emerged from the pile she made, holding a hat and scarf. "No luck yet."

Just then, Ebba and Lidika ran in.

"Stranded on a desert island. What kind of costume do we need for a guy stuck on a desert island?" Lidika asked aloud.

"Well…I'd go with some sort of tourist outfit, but make it raggedy," Ebba stated.

"A tourist outfit. Like…a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts?" Lidika suggested. "Calvin wears cargos anyway so that's half the job done."

Ebba giggled, "I'm not sure if we'll find a Hawaiian shirt, but you've got the right idea."

* * *

**[Confessional: Come on, 21…WRITE!**

**Ebba (Germany): Lidika is a useful shield, but the question is…do I enjoy her company as a person? Because I'm not really sure.]**

* * *

Stefanija groaned to herself as she tried to fiddle with the tripod, while Robert stood behind her with a handheld camera.

"Ugh, nothing I try works," she groaned.

"Let me have a go," Robert said, stuffing his camera into one of his hoodie pockets. "Try this knob here."

"Hmm…oh it works. Thanks," Stefanija grinned. "So, why did you ask me to help you?"

"Because I wanted a chance to talk to you," Robert replied. "My parents were Croatian, you know."

Stefanija gasped in delight, "Oh my, God, really!? Why didn't you say so before?"

"Didn't get the opportunity," Robert shrugged.

"Oh, this is awesome!" Stefanija squealed. "Can you speak any Croatian?"

"No, sorry," Robert sighed. "The orphanage beat Romanian into us at a young age."

"That's a shame," Stefanija said. "But you could do a lot worse than Romanian."

"How so?"

"Like Hungarian. You live in Romania, so you must know some."

"Yes. I…uh…know a few."

"Hungarians disgust me," Stefanija began to rant. "They spent centuries suppressing so many different cultures – Slovaks, Czechs, Croats, Slovenes…but now they refuse to integrate with other countries. They build their own schools, live in segregated communities, it's just…awful. I'm surprised they haven't been expelled."

"Some…um…ethnic groups are like that," Robert nodded. "Like those Icelandics…"

* * *

**[Confessional: Robert's name is meant to have an acute on the 'o' but I got lazy**

**Robert (Romania): [furious] I may be Hungarian by blood, but Romania is still my home. How dare she say I should be expelled! F**K THAT B**CH!**

* * *

**Stefanija (Croatia): Nice that someone's interested in the truth. Yoana may be my Slavic sister but she's so judgemental all the time.]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Os and Soren were setting up the camera for Team Wallonia.

"I don't know where to start," Os admitted. "I just went with this 'cause I didn't know what else to do."

"That's okay. I know my way around a camera. Me and my friends like to make movies sometimes," Soren replied.

"What kind of movies?" Os asked.

"Usually spy or superhero movies," Soren said. "Though once I filmed my friend doing amateur porn."

Os' mouth dropped open, "You filmed porn? How old are you again?"

"16," Soren grinned. "My friend was 19 though. Not sure about the girl."

"Ugh, I hope she wasn't underage," Os winced. "That'd be f**ked up. You heard about what happened to Rikard and Anton, right?"

"Yeah. Some fan snuck onto Lara's farm and found their sex tape," Soren sighed. "And then they uploaded it to the internet. Like, what is wrong with some people?"

"I know. Did Intern #3 ever get in trouble for trying to steal it?" Os asked.

"I don't know. I heard she disappeared. Nobody's been able to track her down since last season ended."

* * *

**[Confessional: Does this format work?**

**Os (Italy): Jesus, he's 16 and he's filmed porn? I thought I'd seen s**t**

* * *

**Soren (Denmark): [sighs] I still have a lot to compensate for.]**

* * *

Tomas and Taras entered a room full of random objects.

"Do you have the list?" Taras asked.

"Yeah," Tomas answered, holding up a sheet of paper. "Isak is way too specific with some of these."

"We'll do our best," Taras shrugged. "What's first on the list?"

"A suitcase, preferably rectangular with wheels," Tomas read.

Taras looked around, "Huh, I don't see…hmm?"

His left hand tapped his right hand.

"Oh, Pravo has found one," Taras said as his left hand pointed to the left.

"Nice," Tomas commented as Taras dragged out a shabby brown suitcase. "It's not exactly what we're looking for, but it will do."

"Well, as papa always said_, na bezryb'ye i rak ryba," _Taras shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Tomas asked, adjusting his cap

"Literally it's 'when there's no fish, a crayfish is a fish," Taras explained. "But it basically means 'beggars can't be choosers'."

"Yeah, my pappy uses them sayings a lot," Tomas said as he began rummaging through one of the piles. "Like _'Kas nedirba, tas nevalgo', _which means 'he who doesn't work doesn't eat'. I wish that was the case. You get so many people in my country who don't work and live off our taxes. It's sick."

"Can you speak Lithuanian?" Taras asked.

"Yep. My pappy speaks it around me and my brothers," Tomas replied. "It's nice having a language that nobody else can understand."

"I wish I could say the same," Taras sighed. "I live close to the Caucusus, so a couple of my friends have their own languages."

He pulled out a metal pole, "I found a pole. Wasn't that on the list?"

Tomas had a look at the list. "Yes, it is. For some reason."

"Maybe it's meant to be part of the tractor," Taras suggested.

"Huh," Tomas said. "Now that I think about it, half of the things on the list are meant to…ARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Tomas let out a high pitched scream as a loud boom came from the other side of the room.

"Plane crash sound effect is an undoubtable success!" Sandrine announced, and she and Kees high-fived.

"What the frick? Have you guys been there the whole time!?" Tomas screeched, his arms in the air.

"Just say f**k, dude. Nobody cares," Kees chuckled.

* * *

**[Confessional: YOU FRICKS!**

**Tomas (Lithuania): Taras is cool. Probably my best friend on the team so far. The Russian and the American making friends – this'll make headlines on the mainstream media.**

* * *

**Taras (Russia): Pravo is great at finding stuff. Meanwhile I can't even recognise people's faces]**

* * *

"What are we supposed to find?" Kees asked as he rummaged through one of the cupboards. "Henrik didn't give us much direction."

"No," Sandrine agreed. "So, the whole story is a guy from Argentina goes to somewhere in the north?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should deal with the plane. Like, should we build a full-sized one, or maybe make a model?" Sandrine asked.

"A model one would be quicker. For the inside we can just use some chairs," Kees said.

"So what? A paper aeroplane?"

"What? Hell no!" Kees exclaimed, grabbing a large piece of cardboard. "We'll make one out of this."

"Will it take long?" Sandrine asked.

"Fifteen…twenty minutes. It'll be simple enough," Kees said.

"Alright. I'll keep looking for more props," Sandrine shrugged.

Kees sighed in delight as he went to the table against the wall and grabbed some scissors and tape.

"Ugh, I used to have loads of model aeroplanes when I was a kid," he said. "I had, like half a dozen hanging in my room. My friends and I used to play 'World War 3' with them."

"Aw, that's cute," Sandrine said as she crawled under another table. "My room was full of science stuff. Like chemistry sets and science magazines. And I had this plastic skeleton called Oscar."

"Chemistry sets. That must have been a gateway…"

"ACTION!" Taras screamed in Kees' ear.

"ARRRGHHH!" Kees yelled, dropping the tape.

"Haw-haw, that was awesome," Tomas laughed in the background.

"At least I don't scream like a girl," Kees shot back.

* * *

**[Confessional: Because 'os' is the French word for 'bone'**

**Kees (Netherlands): [sighs] Those were good times. Before we went to war, I'd make all my friends take a pledge for the queen. [laughs] I was such a dork.]**

* * *

Isak and Ilana sat next to each other at one of the tables in the foyer.

"Okay, we're on a roll. We're on a roll," Isak nodded in satisfaction. "So…what to do after he hotwires the tractor?"

"Hmm…wait, how does he hotwire the tractor?" Ilana asked.

"With the paperclip."

"How do you hotwire a tractor with a paper-clip?"

"You can't. The whole point is we're making fun of prison break movies."

"Oh, that's right!" Ilana exclaimed in realisation. "I'm sorry. I drifted off there."

"It's okay. It happens," Isak shrugged. "Maybe the tractor could dig under the island, and that'll bring Calvin to dry land."

"That's…good," Ilana commented. "But if we're making the escape as BS as possible…the tractor could have special tyres that float on water."

"Brilliant," Isak chuckled, writing the idea down. "But how are going to make the tractor float on water?"

"If we had some blue sheets of paper. Or we could take some white ones and paint them," Ilana suggested.

"Or we could make them green – and then we could add water using the video editor."

"Like a green-screen. Oh, why didn't I think of that?" Ilana asked rhetorically. "We're so winning this."

She did a little dance with her chest, sending her boobs back and forth. This made Isak's eyes go wide. He looked under the table and sighed.

* * *

**[Confessional: *insert Ben Shapiro's sister meme here***

**Isak (Sweden): I have a good feeling about this challenge. Ilana and I work really well together – her ideas are the breast…I mean, best! [his face goes crimson]]**

* * *

Henrik sat at a different table with Brook and Ximo.

"So…how are we going to make this into a story?" Henrik asked.

"Hmm…what kind of places would you go on a summer holiday?" Brook asked. "There's the beach."

"The swimming pool, the zoo, theme parks," Ximo listed with his fingers.

Henrik continued to write. "…zoo…theme parks. I guess he'll go place to place, get sweatier and sweatier."

"And then he dies!" Brook blurted out.

"Okay, why not?" Henrik chuckled.

"Maybe Brook should be lead after all," Ximo suggested. "If it's going to be a comedy I feel you'd pull it off better."

"Can you handle all the other roles?" Brook asked.

"Definitely," Ximo smirked.

"Okay then," Brook shrugged.

"So we're back to Australian," Henrik nodded.

* * *

**[Confessional: Tagging everyone who liked his post proved his point. Not sorry**

**Henrik (Iceland): I'm not really that creative, but a good leader learns to adapt. Brook and Ximo are good at this though.]**

* * *

"…yeah, not really much you can say about the Swiss," Stefanija concluded.

"I need to go the bathroom," Robert said. "I'll back in a minute."

"Okay," Stefanija nodded as Robert dashed off.

As soon as Robert was sure Stefanija was out of sight, he took the camera out of his pocket and pressed stop.

Then he hit play.

"_Ugh, nothing I try works."_

"Perfect," he grinned, and he walked away.

* * *

"And done!" Kees exclaimed.

Sandrine popped her head out of a pile of props.

"Oh my God. That's so good!" she squealed.

Kees had made a cardboard aeroplane with wings taped on the sides and windows drawn with marker.

"So, how are we doing with the rest of the props?" Kees asked.

"There's some things we can use," Sandrine said. "A parasol, some skis…"

"Hey fellas," Robert greeted as he entered the prop room.

"What's up, Robert?" Kees greeted back. "Are we filming yet?

"Not quite," Robert replied. "I need to show you something."

"What is it?" Sandrine asked.

"Well, remember how I said Yoana told me that Stefanija was racist?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Kees replied.

"Wait, what!?" Sandrine exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, I now have proof," Robert said. He took out the camera and pressed play.

…

Kees and Sandrine looked bewildered as they listened to the camera. Taras and Tomas looked up every now and then, but they couldn't really hear it so they didn't pay much attention

"_Hungarians disgust me," Stefanija began to rant. "They spent centuries suppressing so many different cultures – Slovaks, Czechs, Croats, Slovenes…but now they refuse to integrate with other countries. They build their own schools, live in segregated communities, it's just…awful. I'm surprised they haven't been expelled."_

"_Some…um…ethnic groups are like that," Robert nodded. "Like those Icelandics."_

"_I actually don't mind I_c_elanders," Stefanija admitted. "They mostly mind their own business. Though they've totally drank the social justice Kool-Aid. Did you know that they banned porn and strip clubs?"_

"_No," Robert replied._

"_They're among the better Western Europeans though," Stefanija said. "Just look at the UK, Netherlands, France, Spain…they spent so much of their history destroying the cultures of other countries. It's kind of funny seeing them getting cucked by immigration and refugees."_

"_Immigration," Robert repeated._

"_Yeah, they decided to just open the border and let in millions of fighting age men. In Sweden they have over 100,000 and now they're the rape capital of Europe," Stefanija continued. "And you can't speak out against it or you get arrested for hate speech because you can't hurt people's feelings. Just look at France. I bet thousands of French guys and girls applied to be on this show, and who do they choose? That frumpy camel who went home last night. All for the sake of diversity or something."_

"_Uh-huh," Robert said. "But, you know, there's many countries in the east, like Azerbaijan."_

"_I'm fine with Azerbaijan. I mean, they're not my Slavic brothers and sisters but they're okay by me," Stefanija shrugged. "And besides, they kicked Russia's ass after the Cold War. And Russians are so dangerous."_

"Say what?" Taras said aloud.

"_Really?" Robert asked._

"_Yes! Do you not know any history? After World War II they took over all of Eastern Europe and put in all these communist governments. See, communism is so rubbish that you can only force people to live under it."_

"_Oh yeah, of course. Romania had that revolution in late 80's," Robert remembered._

"_You know all about that I see."_

"_What do you think of the Swiss?"_

"_They're okay. They mind their own business," Stefanija replied. She then started to laugh, "It's kind of sad that it took Switzerland to send a real French girl like Sandrine."_

_Robert managed to muster a laugh in response._

"_Yeah, not really much you can say about the Swiss."_

"_I need to go to the bathroom," Robert said. "I'll be back in a minute."_

Robert pressed the stop button and looked at Kees and Sandrine, whose jaws were agape.

"Oh my God!" Kees exclaimed.

"How could someone say those things?" Sandrine gasped. "Especially her. Like, I've hung out with her and I never would have guessed…"

"You're Hungarian, right?" Kees asked.

"I thought he was Croatian," Sandrine said.

"I made that up just to get her to talk," Robert admitted.

"You look traumatised. You need a hug," Sandrine offered.

"Uh…" before Robert could protest, Sandrine put her arms around him and squeezed the life out.

"Don't worry, we'll vote her out. Nobody gets away with that stuff," Kees assured him.

"Yeah, I'll talk to the girls," Sandrine added.

"Thanks. I better head back," Robert said, scratching his beard. "She might get suspicious."

"Just tell her you did a number two," Kees suggested.

* * *

**[Confessional: Back and forth, back and forth**

**Robert (Romania): Hi, Stefanija. I just back from taking a shit**

**[puts on a high pitched voice] Wow, shit is disgusting. But not as disgusting as those filthy New Zealanders!**

* * *

**Kees (Netherlands): I don't know what to say after that. Stefanija is f**king revolting.**

* * *

**Sandrine (Switzerland): [her face is red] I am Swiss! Not French. Vendredi is French, and Stefanija's bigoted beliefs aren't going to change that.]**

* * *

Calvin, Maeve and Raquel-Maria hung out in the Team Wallonia common room.

"…so I went tumbling down the flowerbeds, getting mud all over my sister's dress, and I lay there for 10 minutes before my friend came to help me up," Raquel-Maria concluded.

"And you were definitely sober?" Calvin snorted.

"Shush," Raquel-Maria hissed, giving him a nudge.

They both looked at Maeve, who was twitching and taking shallow breaths.

"Everything alright, love?" Calvin asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I…just…I'm…there's a challenge going on, and everyone else is doing jobs and creating an outcome…and I'm just stuck here doing nothing!" Maeve screamed. "It's driving me crazy!"

"What's so bad about that?" Raquel-Maria asked. "We get to chill out for a bit."

"Chill? We already chilled in the morning!" Maeve cried. "I just…I can't take this."

"Besides, we have the most important role of all," Calvin reminded her.

"You. You have the most important role. Me and Raquel are just supporting roles," Maeve pouted.

"Having a small role isn't so bad. You can't be held accountable if we lose," Calvin shrugged.

"But what if I didn't do enough? People could still hold that against me."

"Woah, calm down. Nobody's going to vote for you," Raquel-Maria assured her.

"Now's a good time to socialise," Calvin said.

"How is socialising any good?" Maeve complained. "Are you suggesting an alliance?"

"No!" Calvin exclaimed. "I mean, I wouldn't mind an alliance, but I want to keep my options open, like."

"He's in an alliance already," Raquel-Maria smirked.

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you stare at Isak. You're totally gay for him," Raquel-Maria giggled.

"No I'm not!" Calvin said defensively. "Okay, maybe I am. But it's nothin' official. I don't even know if he's gay."

"He is gay," Raquel-Maria stated.

"Really? How do you know?" Calvin asked.

"I just got a gay vibe off of him," Raquel-Maria said. "The way he dresses and also his mannerisms. I think we've got ourselves a hook-up."

"Maybe," Calvin said. "Well, I'll make sure first. Wouldn't want to be awkward."

"Trust me, he is. And I think Ebba is too," Raquel-Maria said.

"Ebba?" Maeve repeated.

"Yeah. I thought she was a boy before I heard her talk," Raquel-Maria admitted.

"Really? Okay, I guess she kind of does from a distance…" Maeve replied. "We're going to get killed when everyone watches this."

"Oh yeah, if Isak isn't into me, I f**king hope he never watches my confessionals," Calvin groaned.

* * *

**[Confessional: Seeing you brings back so many bad memories, and none of them are your fault**

**Calvin (United Kingdom): Could Isak legit be gay? I guess time will tell**

* * *

**Raquel-Maria (Portugal): [giggles] I might be completely wrong, but it's fun to guess**

* * *

**Maeve (Ireland): Talking to Calvin and Raquel was nice. Got my mind off not doing anything.**

**[closes her eyes and takes a deep breath] It's okay, Maeve. Isak's got this. This is movie-making. That's his whole shtick.]**

* * *

"So after the teacher is done talking to me, she tells me to call in Aurora," Robert said as he and Stefanija sat on the ground, having long finished setting up the cameras. "I have no idea who Aurora is, so I walk back in, look ahead and shout 'Aurora' at the top of my voice. Everyone pissed themselves laughing. My friends went on about it for weeks."

"Oh my gosh, that's so embarrassing," Stefanija giggled. "There was this one time I…"

"We're all set!" Henrik announced as he walked in with Brook and Ximo. "Where are Kees and Sandrine?"

Robert looked like he got an electric shock just from the mention of their names.

"They're organising the props, I think," Stefanija replied.

"I thought they'd be set up by now," Henrik said, looking around. "What have you two been doing for the last two hours?"

"We figured out the cameras, and then we took a break," Stefanija replied.

"Oh my God," Henrik groaned, putting his hand to his cheek. "You know what? It's okay. We have time. Can someone fetch them now?"

"I'll do it," Ximo said, raising his hand and walking off.

"Thank you," Henrik nodded. "Brook, why don't you do some test shots?"

"Okay!" Brook exclaimed, clapping their hands excitedly, and skipping over to Robert and Stefanija, who had switched on the cameras. "Make sure you get my good side. Hee-hee."

"What side?" Robert muttered.

* * *

**[Confessional: Congratulations on escaping me**

**Stefanija (Croatia): I cannot believe my luck. Robert is smart, funny and he has a great sense of humour. I wouldn't date him though – dating another Croat would be like dating myself. My ideal boyfriend would be Bosniak, or possibly a Slovene. And maybe a Serb – we may have had our differences but they're our brothers all the same.**

* * *

**Robert (Romania): The sad thing is that Stefanija is fun to talk to when she's not spewing hateful bulls**t**

* * *

**Henrik (Iceland): Did it not occur to them that they should be doing something? Hopefully Robert will shape up a bit once Yoana is gone.]**

* * *

"That's unbelievable. She said all that?" Ximo gasped as he walked back with Kees and Sandrine. They were all carrying props in plastic bags, though Kees had kept one hand free for his cardboard aeroplane.

"Yes," Kees nodded. "But keep it low-key for now."

The three of them arrived back in the room, and put the bags on the ground. Kees and Sandrine got to sorting them out while Ximo went over to Henrik.

"Haleme and Yoana are on their way," Ximo told him, pointing his thumb at the door.

"I didn't even ask for them. Good job," Henrik beamed.

Haleme and Yoana walked in the door next, each carrying outfits on hangers

"Special delivery!" Haleme exclaimed as she handed a costume to Brook.

Brook laughed as she took the jacket and trousers. "I am going to melt in these."

"Like a shrimp on the Barbie," Haleme added in a bad Australian accent.

"Oh stop it," Brook snorted, giving her a nudge.

"Now, let me just touch up your foundation," Haleme said, whipping out a powder puff.

* * *

**[Confessional: Will anybody really read these?**

**Haleme (Azerbaijan): The challenge has been fun so far. Yoana's not so bad once you get to know her. She has great taste in clothes too.]**

* * *

Samson jumped a little as there was a knock at the door of the computer lab.

Sandrine walked in, and Samson turned to face her.

"Hi, Sandrine. What brings you here?" Samson asked with a smile.

"Henrik asked me to check on you. Just see if you're managing things fine," Sandrine said.

"Yeah, things are going well. I have the hang of this editor," Samson told her.

"Oh, good. Have you made anything?" Sandrine asked.

"I don't have footage," Samson reminded her. "But I did try some stuff out by making stickmen on Paint."

"Can I see?"

"Oui," Samson replied, clicking the mouse a couple of times.

"You speak French?" Sandrine asked.

"_I live in Wallonia," _Samson replied in French with a smirk. He then played a choppy animation of a stickman proposing to a stickwoman only to for the stickwoman to grab his arm and hurl him away.

"_Haha. This is funny," _Sandrine giggled. _"You must use these editors a lot."_

"_Mostly for Instagram videos," _Samson replied.

"_You must give it to me after the show."_

"_Yes. Of course," _Samson said.

* * *

**[Confessional: Dante Colle (ok emoji)**

**Samson (Belgium): [scratches his neck] I, sort of, deleted my Instagram. After I broke up with my girlfriend, she convinced the rest of our friends to ignore me and…people are just garbage sometimes]**

* * *

"No, no, let me show you one more time," Raquel-Maria giggled as she held a rubber ball between her knees. "Just bend over…and gently grab it."

"Gently…grab it," Calvin repeated as he tried to catch the ball with his knees. As soon as he touched the ball, it slipped out of Raquel-Maria's grip and fell on the floor. "Ah f**k me."

"What's taking Isak so long?" Maeve asked, looking at her watch.

"What will it f**king take for you to calm down?" Calvin chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Maeve exclaimed. "We've been here for more than two hours."

"It's called the creative process, love," Calvin insisted, folding his arms.

"I think we should go over. Just to see how they're getting on," Maeve suggested.

"You know what? I'm bored enough to do that," Raquel-Maria shrugged.

"Aye, could use a change of scenery," Calvin agreed.

* * *

Isak and Ilana were both laughing their heads off when the three actors walked over.

"Hello, Isak," Maeve greeted.

"Hi guys. You won't believe what idea Ilana just had," Isak said.

"Are you going to be much longer?" Maeve asked.

"I'm not sure. What time is it?" Isak asked.

"It's nearly half 12," Maeve replied.

"Oh s**t," Isak groaned. "I didn't realise we'd been here for that long. We can start now. We have plenty of ideas."

"Perfect," Calvin grinned.

* * *

**[Confessional: Tulsi for VP**

**Isak (Sweden): I don't know what happened. I must have got distracted [his face is crimson]]**

* * *

Soren and Os were setting up props when Isak, Ilana, Maeve and Raquel-Maria walked in.

"Hi guys," Raquel-Maria greeted.

"Oh, hello," Soren replied as he walked over. "Taras and Tomas dropped some stuff over a while ago. They said they're still working on the tractor."

"I'm glad they figured it out," Isak said, putting a finger to his chin. "I probably should have specified."

"Where's our star?" Os asked, also walking over.

"Calvin's on his way. I told him to get Lidika and Ebba," Isak replied.

"Hello governor!" Calvin exclaimed in a cheery English accent as he marched in. He was wearing an orange and blue Hawaiian shirt and his trainers were replaced with flip-flops.

"F**k, that is perfect!" Isak laughed, shutting one eye and making a square with his fingers.

"The socks with sandals are a nice touch," Maeve stated.

"Wait till you see what you're wearing," Ebba grinned at her, holding up a green plaid shirt and a straw hat.

* * *

**[Confessional: I hate all the uncertainty**

**Maeve (Ireland): This is it. Now I get to actually play a part!]**

* * *

Stefanija turned the tripod to Ximo and Brook, who were sitting on chairs, one in front of the other. Brook was dressed in the winter gear and Ximo was wearing a pilot shirt and cap.

"Sounds like a plan," Ximo said, using a Frisbee as a steering wheel. "I hear the weather is fine this time of year…I mean good. Oh, [Spanish swear word]."

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to stick to the script," Henrik assured him.

"Yes, yes, of course," Ximo nodded. "Will we do it again?"

"Try and talk normally, mate. You sound like you're reading the lines," Brook advised him.

"Alright! Got it!" Ximo exclaimed.

"We're rolling!" Stefanija confirmed. "Action."

Brook walked over to the chair and sat down behind Ximo.

"Hola, mi amigo," Ximo greeted.

"Hi," Brook greeted. "I just can't wait to get to Spain!"

"I agree. It is my home," Ximo replied. "What do you plan to do?"

"You know, definitely lots and lots of sight-seeing!" Brook exclaimed. "Hit a couple of amusement parks, maybe go skiing."

"Skiing?" Ximo repeated.

"Yes. I'm taking a day trip up to the Pyrenees."

"Hmm, I suppose you could get a little snow in one of the taller ones," Ximo shrugged.

* * *

**[Confessional: Leave your tears at the altar**

**Ximo (Spain/Catalonia): Challenge was stressful. I forgot what to say. It wasn't on stage. That was good.]**

* * *

"You can get me out of here? Oh please, I beg you!" Calvin cried.

"Certainly," Maeve nodded. "Let me show you."

She grabbed Calvin by his arm and dragged him away.

"Cut! Cut!" Soren exclaimed.

"And that's a wrap!" Isak announced as he went over to the tripod and unscrewed the camera. "Time for us to edit."

"That was the ending?" Lidika asked.

"No. We already shot the end," Isak reminded her. "We did this last because it's in a different location."

"Right. I'm not paying attention at all," Lidika giggled.

* * *

Isak and Taras went inside the computer lab, where Samson was already working away.

"How long have been here?" Isak asked.

"All day," Samson replied, turning around. "But Kees brought me the cameras half an hour ago."

"Damn it, we're still behind," Isak groaned.

"It's okay. We have an hour and a half," Taras assured him. "We can do this."

Isak held his hand up for a high-five, but Taras didn't notice and headed straight for the computer.

"Poo," Isak pouted, but he followed behind.

* * *

**[Confessional: You're clearly searching his recent posts**

**Isak (Sweden): He completely left me hanging! [folds his arms] Not cool**

* * *

**Taras (Russia): I'm enjoying this challenge. I have two jobs and Pravo does most of the work while I take all the credit.**

**[his left hand slaps him in the face] Oy!]**

* * *

Now that the filming was over, everyone on Team Flanders was busy cleaning away the props and the costumes.

"How do you think we'll do?" Haleme asked as she and Sandrine stacked chairs.

"I don't know. Team Wallonia has Isak and this is sort of his thing. But we have a chance too," Sandrine replied. "Did Robert come into you?"

"Sorry?"

"I'll take that as a no," Sandrine said, then she spoke in a lower tone. "Robert came into the prop room, and he played us this recording of Stefanija. She's secretly racist."

"Oh my. What kind of stuff did she say?" Haleme asked.

Sandrine tried to recall, "She said she hates Hungarians because they destroyed other cultures, and she said the same thing about all the countries in Western Europe. She said that Russians are evil because they spread communism, and…that's all I can remember for now."

"Did she say anything about Azerbaijanis?" Haleme asked.

"Yes. She actually likes Azerbaijan. Something about kicking Russia's ass," Sandrine replied. "But that's not the point."

"Of course," Haleme nodded. "Damn, that is just awful. What should we do about it?"

"We need to vote her off next time," Sandrine answered. "Kees convinced Ximo to join us, and we've already Robert and…"

"Who? Who are you voting off?" Henrik asked as he came up beside them with a sweeping brush.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Haleme frowned.

"We're voting for Stefanija," Sandrine told him. "She said that…"

"Aw no, not this again," Henrik groaned. "Yoana made all that stuff up to save herself."

"But Robert showed me and Kees a recording," Sandrine said. "She said all these awful things, like she called Vendredi a frumpy camel."

"She said what?" Haleme gasped.

Henrik shrugged, "It was probably Yoana pretending to be her. Nothing about this adds up."

"Yoana was with me all day. When would she have had the time?" Haleme asked.

"She could have done it during lunch," Henrik pointed out.

"But Robert came to us in the morning," Sandrine said.

"Yoana did take a bathroom break in the morning," Haleme remembered.

"A-ha!" Henrik exclaimed.

"How long was she gone?" Sandrine asked.

"I don't know. Not that long," Haleme replied. "I didn't think 'What's taking her so long?"

"The video Robert showed us was at least five minutes long," Sandrine said. "So it would have taken them at least five minutes to record it, and more time to go from place to place."

"Maybe she was gone for that long, but I didn't really pay attention," Haleme shrugged.

"That sorts that," Henrik said. "Stefanija's being framed."

"But it sounded like Stefanija," Sandrine protested.

"They do sound pretty similar. Stefanija's just more high pitched. She could have impersonated her," Henrik pointed out.

"Hm," Haleme mused.

* * *

**[Confessional: Get it while it's hot. Get it while it's hot**

**Sandrine (Switzerland): It did sound like Stefanija, but Henrik brought up some good points. I don't know what to believe**

* * *

**Henrik (Iceland): Yoana, you have gone too far!**

* * *

**Haleme (Azerbaijan): I went into Samson and asked if I could listen to the recording. If it was Yoana, her impersonation was spot on**

* * *

**Samson (Belgium): What the f**k did I listen to? Stefanija, you are scum!**

* * *

**Isak (Sweden): [throws his hands in the air] Taras and I finished just on time. I've got a good feeling about this!]**

* * *

The twenty-one contestants sat in a classroom, with Team Flanders on the left side and Team Wallonia on the right side.

"Contestants!" Carla announced. "You've planned, you've filmed, you've edited, and now you face the judgement of our judges."

"Top line delivery," Hanne remarked. "We randomly selected four former contestants – two countries from each team, and we have a special fifth judge who will be guest starring."

"I hope it's who I think it is," Calvin grinned from the front row.

"Time to introduce our judges," Carla said. "First things first, we had to disqualify Johannes because, let's face it, he's not exactly unbiased, but we do have…"

"Sanna."

The Danish girl wheeled her way in. She hadn't changed much, but she did sport some red lipstick for the occasion.

"Hi everyone," she said. "It's great to pass the torch onto the next generation. And Soren, I hope you win, even if you're a smug dick about it."

"Can do," Soren smirked.

"Eloise."

The French model walked in. Her hair was shorter and she looked a bit more muscular.

"Bonsoir," she greeted. "Looking forward to judging this event. Hope you all gave it your best shot."

She got applause, though not as much as Sanna.

**[Confessional: Mon Dieu may or may not be a real French phrase depending on who you ask**

**Eloise (France): The last year has been great. I finally came home to my parents, and I've been doing a lot of hiking and church-based stuff. I need hobbies to keep my mind off lying about being raped and everything that came before.]**

* * *

"Estrella."

Estrella blew a kiss as she walked in. Her hair was now dyed bright blue and she wore lipstick to match.

"Someone's got taste," Brook grinned.

"Hola," she greeted. "Ximo, win this!"

"És clar," Ximo replied, giving her the thumbs up.

"Shay."

Shay let out a sigh as he walked in and gave a polite wave. He had gained a bit of weight back but was far from obese. Nobody clapped as he walked in. Taras held up his right hand but his left hand pulled it down.

* * *

**[Confessional: Computing until I realise fearmongering about Muslims generates more views**

**Estrella (Spain/Catalonia): It's a shame Beni isn't here too. But I'm also happy Rikard isn't here because he and Beni had a falling out that I'd rather not get into**

* * *

**Shay (Russia): [groans] This show ruined my life.]**

* * *

"And finally our guest star judge. You all know and love him. It's…" Carla announced.

"Me!" Mirzo exclaimed as he walked in. His hair was shorter (though not as short as season 1) and he had gained some muscle back.

A few of the contestants clapped but Carla and Hanne did not look impressed.

"Where's Marios?" Carla hissed.

"Marios? I was told I was joining the cast," Mirzo replied innocently.

"Cut the crap. What did you do with him?" Carla frowned.

"I haven't seen him in a year. What are you on about?" Mirzo added.

Carla sighed, "I can't deal with this right now."

"In a turn of events, it looks like Mirzo is our guest judge!" Hanne announced.

"I hope Marios is okay," Sandrine said in concern.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time to watch the film from Team Flanders," Carla said. "Their key words were aeroplane, mitten and summer."

Team Flanders all applauded as the film played on the projector.

* * *

'**Sweaty Holiday' by Team Flanders**

_The film opened with a shot of Kees' model aeroplane dangling on a string in front of some crudely drawn clouds._

_It faded to Ximo, who was dressed a pilot's outfit and holding a Frisbee like a steering wheel. He wore a curly black wig and fake beard._

_Brook entered the scene and sat behind Ximo. They wore a winter jacket, a woolly hat, and a pair of mittens._

"_Hola," Ximo greeted. "What brings you to Spain today?"_

"_I'm just in the middle of my winter holiday," Brook replied. "I'll do a lot of sight-seeing, visit some theme parks, go skiing…"_

"_Skiiing?" Ximo repeated._

"_Yes. I booked a day trip to the Pyrenees," Brook told him._

"_I suppose you could do it on one of the taller ones," Ximo shrugged. "We should be landing soon. Sit tight."_

_The projector faded back to the cardboard aeroplane, which was dropped nose-first onto the ground. (Explosion effects courtesy of Sandrine)_

* * *

_The next scene took place outside. Haleme, Stefanija and Sandrine hung out in the background, all dressed in summer clothes._

"_Huh, it's warmer than I expected," Brook said as they trudged around, only to hold up their mittens. "But I better keep these on. There could be a snow-storm soon. Time to start sight-seeing!"_

_Brook looked left, and a paper castle popped up._

"_Oh look, a castle!"_

_Another one popped up on the right._

"_Look, another castle!"_

_The first castle disappeared and another one appeared in its place._

"_This one has a moat. That so pretty!"_

_Another castle appeared on the right._

"_I'm sure the Eiffel Tower is around here somewhere."_

* * *

_The next scene also took place outside._

_Brook walked up to Robert, who was wearing a white shirt and a nametag._

"_One ticket for the tea-cups, please," Brook said, handing Robert some play-money. Robert gave them a piece of paper and gestured them towards a small roundabout, where Ximo was already sitting. He was no longer wearing a wig, and he wore sunglasses and a t-shirt._

"_Hi there, I'm Alex," Brook greeted._

"_Fernando," Ximo replied, shaking her hand._

_Brook huffed as they wiped sweat off their brow with their mittens._

"_Maybe you should take those off. It is 30 degrees," Ximo advised them._

"_But it's the middle of winter. I could get frost-bite," Brook protested._

_The roundabout started to spin, and Brook and Ximo both held onto the railing._

"_Weeee! This is fun!" Brook cheered._

"_Sí," Ximo replied, throwing his hands in the air._

_After a few seconds of spinning, Brook groaned, "Ugh?"_

"_Are you okay?" Ximo asked._

"_Yes, I'm totally…bluh!" Brook turned their head to side and made vomiting noises. The camera faded to glop hitting the ground and splattering everywhere._

* * *

**[Confessional: RIP the last Munchkin :'(**

**Kees (Netherlands): [has a plaster on his forehead] Stefanija and I were spinning it from underneath, and I [sighs] hit my head**

* * *

**Maeve (Ireland): What secondary school has a playground? Isn't that asking for trouble?]**

* * *

_Brook's face was dripping with sweat (actually water) as they dragged their feet towards Ximo, who was now wearing a blonde wig and a Santa Claus beard, and had his sweater back on. He was standing in front of some steps outside, which had a green rug drooped over it._

"_H-hola," Brook huffed. "I-I…ugh."_

_They cleared their throat, "I'd like to go skiing. Can you take me?"_

"_Of course!" Ximo beamed. "We barely get visitors at this time of year. Right this way."_

_Brook gasped and wheezed as they followed Ximo from behind, taking three seconds with every step._

"_Are you alright?" Ximo asked, only for Brook for collapse._

"_Oh my gosh!" Ximo exclaimed, bending over and turning Brook onto their back. He felt for Brook's heartbeat._

"_Jesus Christ, they're dead!" Ximo cried. He then stood up and shrugged, "Charles Darwin was right."_

_The screen faded to black, and the credits scrolled across the screen_

**Alex - Brook**

**Pilot/Fernando/Ski Instructor - Ximo**

**Script – Henrik, Brook, Ximo**

**Props and Special Effects – Kees, Sandrine **

**Camera – Stefanija, Róbert**

**Costumes – Yoana, Haleme**

**Editor – Samson**

* * *

Everyone clapped once the film ended.

"And that was Team Flanders' film. We will give the judges a minute to write down their thoughts and scores before we move on to Team Wallonia's film!" Hanne announced.

The members of Team Flanders looked at each other, satisfied with the final product.

* * *

**[Confessional: I wanna get away, get away**

**Sandrine (Switzerland): That turned out so well! My favourite part was when the plane crashed. It's one of my more basic explosions but I think it worked.**

* * *

**Ximo (Spain/Catalonia): We had to redo so many scenes because I accidentally said 'he' or 'she'. I'll get the hang of it eventually!**

* * *

**Calvin (United Kingdom): [squeaks] Charles Darwin was right.]**

* * *

"Times up judges. We'll hear your scores and comments after we've seen both films!" Carla announced. "Next we have Team Wallonia's film. Their key words were island, tractor and paperclip."

* * *

**Team Wallonia presents, 'An Englishman Escapes an Island Using a Tractor and a Paperclip'**

_The film began with a close-up shot of Calvin's face. It zoomed out to show that he was lying on a shag carpet with an inflatable palm tree._

"_Wh-where the bloody hell am I?" Calvin asked in a fake English accent as he sat up and scratched his head._

_The camera showed a panorama of the sky, and then went back to Calvin, who was now outside (though the camera was angled to hide the concrete ground)_

_Just then, Maeve came trudging over with a walking stick. She was wearing a long grey wig and wore a plaid shirt and ripped jeans._

"_How's it goin'?" she greeted in an old-lady voice._

"_Hello, ma'am," Calvin greeted._

"_Oi, I have a name!" Maeve shouted, waving her walking stick around._

"_Dearest apologies, what is your name?"_

"_Scary Irish Lady!" Maeve cried._

"_Uh..nice to meet you, Scary Irish Lady. Do you happen to know where I am?" Calvin asked._

"_I don't know," Maeve shrugged._

"_What do you mean you don't know?" Calvin frowned._

"_Long, long ago, I was a little girl, and me mammy told me to get some mackerel for supper. So I went out on me currach, when this huge ass wave came and knocked me out!" Maeve began to ramble. "I've been out here ever since."_

"_Good grief!" Calvin exclaimed. "I'll never get home. I'll never see my mummy and daddy again! Or my darling Elizabeth – she's 9 months pregnant! I'm stuck here forever!"_

"_Era, it's not so bad," Maeve assured him. "I never had to go back to school or get a job, and I can live on all the stupid fish who come to the shore. And all the lads who wash up here keep me company."_

"_You mean there's more people stuck out here?" Calvin gasped._

"_Oh no, no," Maeve replied. "They got back to dry land safe and sound."_

"_You can get me out of here? Oh please, I beg you!" Calvin cried._

"_Certainly," Maeve nodded. "Let me show you."_

_She grabbed Calvin by his arm and dragged him away._

_They arrived at a cardboard tractor._

"_What is this?" Calvin asked, slightly irritated._

"_It's my magic tractor!" Maeve exclaimed, starting to dance around it._

"_Your what?"_

"_My tractor. It has this magic ability to float on water – it's saved tons and tons of stranded folk before you."_

"_But…it's a tractor. It will sink!" Calvin protested._

"_Didn't you hear me? It's a magic tractor. It worked before, it will work now!"_

"_But…no…how do you still have it if it's helped other people?" Calvin sighed._

"_It's a MAGIC TRACTOR!" Maeve screeched at the top of her voice. "After it helps someone, it returns to me in order to help the next person."_

"_You are…I can't…I have nothing to lose," Calvin sighed._

"_Good, just step in there," Maeve said as Calvin climbed in the side away from the camera._

"_Where are the keys?" Calvin asked._

"_There are no keys. Do you happen to have anything metal?"_

"_Hmm, let me see," Calvin replied, searching his pockets. "I do have this paper clip."_

"_That will do," Maeve shrugged. "Stick the paper-clip into the key hole, and push down hard on the clutch."_

"_This is crazy…oh blimey! It works! It works!" Calvin gasped._

"_Of course it does. Now come on, into the sea," Maeve said, clapping her hands._

"_Alrighty, alrighty," Calvin nodded slowly as the tractor slowly moved forward. (Sound effects provided by Tomas)_

"_I don't have all day, young man!" Maeve screamed._

_Calvin suddenly found himself floating on top of waves of water. You could see some specks of green but it overall didn't look too bad._

"_I'm floating! I'm floating!" Calvin cheered as he continued to move across the water. "Dry land! I can see dry land. Thank you Scary Irish Lady!"_

* * *

_The scene cut to Calvin and Raquel-Maria. She was in one of the beds in the girls' dorm._

"_Oh Elizabeth, darling Elizabeth! I thought I would never see you again," Calvin sobbed as he hugged her tight. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, William," Raquel-Maria said sweetly in an equally fake English accent._

_The two were about to lean in for a kiss when Isak said off-screen, "Madam, the baby is almost out."_

_Raquel-Maria let out a scream only for it to suddenly cut to credits._

* * *

**Cast **

**William – Calvin Bransfield**

**Scary Irish Lady – Maeve McQuillen**

**Elizabeth – Raquel-Maria Carnacho**

**Crew**

**Director –****Soren Rosdahl,**** Isak Rudberg, **

**Screenplay – ****Isak Rudberg, ****Ilana Smolenski**

**Prop master – Tomas Kelis, Taras Melinkoff**

**Sound effects - Tomas Kelis**

**Mounted Camera – Osvaldo Scarpelli**

**Moving Camera - Soren Rosdahl**

**Costume Design – ****Lidika Capek, ****Ebba Keter**

**Editor – Taras Melinkoff, Isak Rudberg**

* * *

Once again, everyone clapped as soon as it faded to black.

"Crediting yourself three times. That's modest," Calvin remarked as he turned to Isak.

"Shut up," Isak snorted, giving him a nudge.

* * *

**[Confessional: Behindthename is down at the worst possible time :-(**

**Os (Italy): Soren is a director, but I'm only credited as cameraman? Sure, he and Isak were giving most of the directions while I was mostly behind the tripod…okay, I get it now.**

* * *

**Tomas (Lithuania): [sighs] Yes, my last name is Kelis. If I had a dollar for every time someone sang [mimics] 'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard...']**

* * *

"We've seen all the scenes, the judges have judged, it's time for the results!" Carla announced. "All the judges have already written down their scores so they can't cheat. We will start with Sanna. What do you give Team Flanders?"

"Team Flanders," Sanna repeated, looking over her score-sheet. "Your movie was hilarious. My favourite bit was the 'Charles Darwin' line at the end. I think Ximo's acting could have been a bit better but no complaints other than that – 7."

Most of Team Flanders looked reasonably satisfied with that.

"What about Team Wallonia?" Hanne asked.

"Team Wallonia – that was amazing!" Sanna exclaimed. "I was laughing from start to finish. You all acted it really well. I'm only taking one mark off because the effects weren't great – 9 out of 10."

Team Wallonia all cheered at this.

"Good start for Team Wallonia, but there's four judges to go. Shay, what did you think of the second film from Team Wallonia?"

"The second film," Shay nodded. "I agree with Sanna. It was pretty funny. The bit at the end where Raquel-Maria screamed was a highlight. 8."

"And Team Flanders?"

Shay shrugged, "It was okay. Didn't really laugh out loud at any of it. 6."

Team Flanders sighed at this.

"So far Team Wallonia have 17 points, and Team Flanders have 13," Hanne said. "Estrella. What did you think of Team Flanders?"

"Loved it. Was laughing from start to finish. I don't care what Sanna said, Ximo is a great actor!" Estrella exclaimed. "9."

Ximo grinned at this.

"And for Team Wallonia?"

"Good, not great," Estrella shrugged. "6."

"Oh come on, she's totally biased!" Calvin protested.

"Hush," Carla said to him. "Now there's a one-point difference, with Team Wallonia still maintaining their lead."

Henrik had his eyes shut and his fingers crossed.

"Eloise, what did you think of the second film from Team Wallonia?" Hanne asked.

"I found it really funny," Eloise said. "Best line without a doubt was Maeve saying 'My name is Scary Irish Lady'. Calvin may have been the lead but she was the real star. 8."

Team Wallonia all clapped. Maeve in particular looked pleased with this.

"And the first film – Team Flanders?"

"Yes, yes," Eloise nodded. "I didn't really like it. Watching someone suffocate made me feel a bit nauseous. Some of it was funny but not enough. 4."

"Aw," most of Team Flanders said in unison.

"The score is now Flanders 26 against Wallonia 31," Hanne said. "It's all down our…"

She sighed.

"…guest judge, Mirzo!"

"Finally," Mirzo said. "Who do you want me to start with?"

"Team Flanders, please," Carla said.

Mirzo sighed, "I hated it. I found the plot stupid and none of it was funny. I wanted to shout 'Take off your coat! Take off your coat!' It was frustrating. 2."

Groans and murmuring followed in response.

"Hold it just a second!" Hanne shouted. "And what do you give Team Wallonia?"

"It was kind of silly, but otherwise not too bad. 6," Mirzo replied.

"The final score is 28-37, which means Team Wallonia win for the second time in a row!"

Team Wallonia all burst into applause. Taras and Tomas double high-fived, Maeve and Raquel-Maria hugged each other, and Isak and Calvin shared a smug fist-bump.

"As for Team Flanders, you will be sending another person home. The ceremony takes place at 21 hours. And Team Wallonia, don't forget to give us your predictions."

Henrik shook his head at this revelation.

* * *

**[Confessional: It takes to, too, two**

**Tomas (Lithuania): My prediction is that freakshow from Australia. I don't know how he made it through yesterday but there's no way he'll make it again**

* * *

**Taras (Russia): Stefanija. Please God, Stefanija. Nobody smears Russians and gets away with it**

**Confessional: Yes they can. Give it a few months**

* * *

**Lidika (Poland): I don't really pay attention to the other team. I'll pick Robert. He's a creep from what I've heard.**

* * *

**Raquel-Maria (Portugal): Who will leave next? Heck if I know. I'll just close my eyes and pick…**

**[she closes her eyes and runs her finger over the voting sheet] Stefanija it is**

* * *

**Ebba (Germany): I noticed Henrik and Yoana arguing this morning, so likely one of them. Henrik seems a bit stuck-up so I'll pick him.**

* * *

**Ilana (Israel): I don't know. Which one said his parents were dead?**

**[looks over the sheet] This guy, Ex-emo. He could be an orphan.**

* * *

**Maeve (Ireland): Robert [shudders]**

* * *

**Os (Italy): That Robert guy is freaky. I can't imagine he'll last long**

* * *

**Calvin (United Kingdom): Might be an unusual choice but I pick Samson. He's quiet and stays in the background, so he could be a target. **

* * *

**Isak (Sweden): I vote for Ximo. Sanna said his acting wasn't great and people are going to find any reason to vote someone off.**

* * *

**Soren (Denmark): Haleme is the one with the oranges, right? Yes, she has early boot written all over her.]**

* * *

Brook swung their arms as they entered the boys' dorm of Team Flanders.

"Robert, I am not dealing with this any longer!" Henrik shouted, wagging his finger at the Hungarian. He was at least a head taller than him so it looked like a father scolding a child.

"Ugh, you are so self-righteous!" Robert screamed at him, before stomping off. He didn't even look at Brook as he went past.

"Is he okay?" Brook asked.

"Yes, he's just throwing a tantrum," Henrik sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to patronise him," Kees frowned, sitting at the end of his bed.

"What's going on?" Brook asked.

"Robert showed me this recording of Stefanija making all these racist remarks," Kees explained.

"Oh my. What kind of stuff?" Brook asked in concern.

"Let's see, she said that Western Europe destroyed loads of cultures, and she finds it funny how they're being 'cucked' by Muslim immigrants. She said that only Switzerland sent a real French person and called Vendredi a camel…or something."

"A frumpy camel," Samson piped up. Henrik rolled his eyes at this.

"Jesus…Stefanija said all that?" Brook gasped.

"I don't think she did," Henrik said. "I think it was Yoana pretending to be Stefanija. She almost got voted off last time, and now she's using Stefanija to…you know…take the blame."

"As a scapegoat," Brook phrased it, and Henrik nodded.

"It sounded like Stefanija," Kees protested.

"Yoana could be good at impressions," Henrik shrugged. "I'm voting her off and that's final."

He headed for the bathroom and Kees and Ximo looked at each other.

"I'm going to talk to the girls," Brook said, and he headed for the door.

"What should we do?" Kees asked Ximo.

"I don't know," Ximo sighed. "You convinced me that Stefanija was the racist, but Henrik did, kind of, make sense."

"But the recording sounded serious," Kees said. "And if it was Yoana, then they would have had to stop every time someone laughed or hesitated. Where would they have found the time?"

"That's a good point," Ximo nodded as he stroked his beard.

"I'm going to stick with Stefanija," Kees said. "It just seems more plausible."

"Okay. I'll trust you on this, since you're my friend," Ximo smiled. "But I think we should give 2 to Yoana just in case."

"I can deal with that," Kees replied.

* * *

**[Confessional: We built a house on a rock**

**Samson (Belgium): [groans] I can't deal with all this drama. I'm going to vote for Yoana. The recording was convincing but Henrik's my friend so I may as well side with him.]**

* * *

In the girls' side of Team Flanders, Haleme, Sandrine and Stefanija were chatting in a clump, while Yoana lay on her bed playing some sort of funeral song on her violin.

"I'll be right back. I have business to do," Stefanija said, and she got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Phew, the coast is clear," Yoana smirked. She got up and made her way out.

"I don't know what to do," Sandrine groaned.

"Me neither," Haleme agreed, shaking her head.

"What's up, girls?" Brook greeted as they skipped into the room, and then stood against the wall.

Sandrine gestured for her to come closer.

"We need to tell you something," she said.

"Is this about the recording?" Brook asked.

"Yes. Do you know about it?" Haleme asked.

"Henrik and Kees gave me all the details," Brook sighed.

"We don't know whose side to take," Sandrine admitted. "We've both heard the recording, but Henrik is right. It's too convenient."

"I'd rather get involved at all," Brook stated. "I'm voting Henrik off."

"Why him?" Sandrine asked uncertainly.

"I feel like he screwed up," Brook explained. "He was leader in name only. Ximo and I had most of the ideas."

"Hmm," Haleme said thoughtfully.

"I think that's the worst thing we could do," Sandrine said. "Keeping both of them would be worse than getting rid of one of them. At least then the drama would end."

"It wouldn't though," Brook pointed out. "I was just in the boys' dorm, and Robert and Henrik were yelling at each other."

"Should we vote one of them off then?" Haleme asked. "They're the ones being the most open about it."

"I think being low-key is worse," Sandrine said. "At least if…"

She was interrupted when Stefanija came back out.

"Hello, Brook," Stefanija greeted. "What are we talking about now?"

"Oh, you know…" Haleme replied nervously.

"The challenge was a lot of fun, even though we lost," Sandrine interrupted suddenly.

"You can say that again," Stefanija agreed. "I liked getting to hang out with Robert."

"Robert scares me," Brook admitted.

"Yeah, he sort of scared me too, but he's actually pretty awesome," Stefanija replied. "He's a fellow Croat like me."

"Oh, really?" Sandrine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he said his mother and father moved to Romania before they died," Stefanija explained. "So, what was it like? You and Kees doing props?"

"That was pretty fun," Sandrine replied. "Kees put so much work into the aeroplane…"

* * *

**[Confessional: To be fair, the deadline was short and he has a full time job**

**Sandrine (Switzerland): [her mouth is shut tight, but she is screaming relentlessly]**

* * *

**Stefanija (Croatia): I wonder where Yoana went. Oh well, we can catch up after the ceremony. Though I'm worried she won't get through this time.]**

* * *

Yoana walked outside the dorm to see Robert sitting on the steps.

"Hey girl," she greeted, sitting down beside him. "Why the long face?"

"Henrik is being so unreasonable," Robert growled.

"What happened?"

"I recorded Stefanija being racist, and I showed it to Kees and Sandrine, and Henrik thinks it was you pretending to be her," Robert sighed.

"You did what?" Yoana gasped. "You've been telling people about what I told you?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Robert asked in confusion.

"Of course! Snitching is the worst thing you could do. Great, now everyone thinks I'm trying to frame her," Yoana groaned. "I didn't ask you to be my knight in shining armour."

"What the…" Robert's confusion turned to anger. "Why are you making this about you?"

Yoana looked taken aback, "Well, I just thought you were…you know…trying to impress me."

"Excuse me!?" Robert snapped, standing up. "You think I did this all for you!?"

"I…I guess that's what I just said…" Yoana said hesitantly.

"How are you the victim in any way?" Robert growled. "She looooves Bulgarians! Hungarians like me are the scum of the Earth. She made things personal. That's why I did all this!"

Yoana's mouth dropped open. She was at a loss for words. "Y-you're right. I shouldn't have said that. I feel stupid."

"No," Robert said, sitting back down beside her. "You're not stupid."

Yoana hung her head and put her arm around Robert's shoulders.

"Woah, you don't have to get dramatic," Robert chuckled. "Or you can, I suppose."

He pulled her in tighter, "It's okay. And…I promise that you'll still be here in an hour from now."

"Thanks," Yoana muttered.

* * *

**[Confessional: Her throne was wobbled**

**Yoana (Bulgaria): [sniffs] I'm such a bitch. I shouldn't have accused Robert of just trying to win me over. It just came to mind after what we talked about last night…**

* * *

**Robert (Romania): I will admit, if it was the other way around and Yoana was a nationality that Stefanija hated, I would have done the same thing. Maybe I was trying to impress her at first…but the stuff Stefanija said was so horrible that I forgot all that.**

**3 points to Stefanija, 2 to Henrik, and…1 to Sampson. All he does is follow Henrik around!]**

* * *

The ten members of Team Flanders sat at two of the tables in the hall. Kees, Ximo, Robert, Yoana and Brook on the left, and Henrik, Samson, Sandrine, Haleme and Stefanija on the right.

"Contestants, there are nine marshmallows on this plate!" Carla announced. "When I call your name, take a marshmallow. The person with the most votes will not receive a marshmallow and is out of the contest. Only one person did not receive any votes tonight…"

…

"Haleme."

…

"Yay!" Haleme squealed as she stood up to collect the first marshmallow. Soren couldn't help but groan at this.

…

"Sandrine."

…

"Ximo."

…

"Kees."

…

"Brook."

…

"Robert."

…

"Samson."

…

The trans-guy smiled as he stood up, though he showed concern for Henrik, who was still sitting down. The Icelander looked reasonably calm, though that changed when the next name was called out.

"Yoana."

The Bulgarian girl gasped in shock.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she stood up and grabbed the second last marshmallow.

"This is the last marshmallow!" Hanne announced as Carla held it before Henrik and Stefanija. "Tonight's vote was…near unanimous. Seriously, this has been the biggest landslide since season 1."

Robert and Yoana both smirked at this.

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Henrik."

Henrik took a deep breath of relief after his name was called out.

"Nice one," Samson smiled as Henrik stood beside him. He had a troubled look on his face as he ate his marshmallow.

"Sorry, Stefanija, you're out," Hanne said.

"Damn. I guess it had to be someone," Stefanija sighed as she got up from the table. "Goodbye everyone."

She walked over to Yoana and gave her a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you so much!"

Yoana slapped her on the back several times until she let go.

Next, Stefanija went over to Robert, and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Promise you'll win this for us Croats," she grinned.

"I'm not Croatian," Robert smirked. "I'm Hungarian."

"What!?" Stefanija shouted, taking the rest of the team by alarm. "You tricked me!"

"You did this to yourself," Robert growled.

"I should have known. Hungarians are always trying to target Croatians in this game," Stefanija snarled. "Just like Dani did to Alma."

Henrik's mouth had dropped open.

"Just get out of here," Yoana said, rolling her eyes.

"Bye," Stefanija snapped, grabbing the suitcase that Tia brought over and marching out of the automatic doors.

"And that's that!" Carla announced. "The rest of you are safe. Head back to your dorms."

The two teams headed their separate ways.

Henrik caught up Robert, "You were right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Robert assured him. "She was pretty unbelievable."

Suddenly, a faint screaming could be heard, "Mmmmm! Mmmmm-mmmm!" Most of the contestants stopped in their tracks.

"What is that?" Haleme asked.

"Oh no. I'll bet it's…" Sandrine replied.

"It's coming from one of the closets!" Hanne exclaimed.

A few of the contestants ran over to open them, but it was Isak who hit the jackpot.

"Marios!?" he gasped in shock.

The former Greek contestant wiggled his way out. There was duct-tape over his mouth and more wrapped around his arms and legs.

"How did this happen?" Kees asked.

Everyone turned around to see Hanne stomping off, "MIRZO!"

* * *

**[Confessional: Predictable, yet suspenseful**

**Raquel-Maria (Portugal): Yes! I got it right! Not trying works again.**

* * *

**Taras (Russia): Finally, that little witch is gone!**

* * *

**Ebba (Germany): [shrugs] Henrik was in the bottom 2. I was close enough**

* * *

**Sandrine (Switzerland): I really wasn't sure what to do...until Stefanija told us that she thought Robert was Croatian. That's when we realised that without a doubt that the recording was real**

* * *

**Kees (Netherlands): [scratches his hair] Yeah, Sandrine told me what Stefanija said. Robert actually recorded her.**

* * *

**Henrik (Iceland): [sighs] I feel awful now. I actually yelled at Robert because of all this.]**

* * *

_**Votes –**_

_**(^ denotes the contestant they predicted would get eliminated)**_

* * *

_**Brook –**_

_**3pts – Henrik**_

_**2pts – Stefanija^**_

_**1pt – Yoana**_

* * *

_**Henrik – **_

_**3pts – Yoana^**_

_**2pts – Robert**_

_**1pt – Sandrine**_

* * *

_**Haleme –**_

_**3pts – Stefanija^**_

_**2pts – Henrik**_

_**1pt – Yoana**_

* * *

_**Kees –**_

_**3pts – Stefanija^**_

_**2pts – Brook**_

_**1pt – Henrik**_

* * *

_**Robert –**_

_**3pts – Stefanija^**_

_**2pts – Henrik**_

_**1pt – Samson**_

* * *

_**Sandrine –**_

_**3pts – Stefanija^**_

_**2pts – Brook**_

_**1pt – Samson**_

* * *

_**Samson –**_

_**3pts – Yoana**_

_**2pts – Robert**_

_**1pt – Stefanija^**_

* * *

_**Stefanija –**_

_**3pts – Samson^**_

_**2pts – Kees**_

_**1pt – Ximo**_

* * *

_**Ximo –**_

_**3pts – Stefanija^**_

_**2pts – Yoana**_

_**1pt – Robert**_

* * *

_**Yoana –**_

_**3pts – Stefanija^**_

_**2pts – Henrik**_

_**1pt – Brook**_

* * *

_**Stefanija – 21pts**_

_**Henrik – 12pts**_

_**Yoana – 10pts**_

_**Samson – 5pts**_

_**Robert – 5pts**_

_**Brook – 3pts**_

_**Kees – 2pts**_

_**Ximo – 1pt**_

_**Sandrine – 1pt**_

_**Nul points – Haleme**_

* * *

_**Predictions –**_

_**Calvin: Samson**_

_**Ebba: Henrik**_

_**Ilana: Ximo**_

_**Isak: Ximo**_

_**Lidika: Robert**_

_**Maeve: Robert**_

_**Os: Robert**_

_**Raquel-Maria: Stefanija**_

_**Soren: Haleme**_

_**Taras: Stefanija**_

_**Tomas: Brook**_

* * *

_**Immunity progress chart (3 in a row for solo immunity)**_

_**1 – Brook, Haleme, Kees, Raquel-Maria, Robert, Samson, Sandrine, Taras, Ximo, Yoana**_

_**0 – Calvin, Ebba, Henrik, Ilana, Isak, Lidika, Maeve, Os, Soren, Tomas**_

* * *

**And Stefanija is the next to leave.**

**She was a very experimental character. I wanted to make a character who was mostly normal, but had racist tendencies and mostly kept it low-key. She's a parody of the sorts of people I would come across while exploring the comments section of political/mapping videos when I was 12-14. Unfortunately for her, she befriended the wrong people and her true nature got out way too soon.**

**I think she would have lasted a lot longer if she had been on Team Wallonia, since Lidika (another Slav) would have been much more likely to tolerate her remarks in order to gain an ally. **

**Review whatever your opinion and I will see you in...probably October let's face it :\**


	5. Ep3 Pt1 - Blonde Fever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, Eurovision, or the polling data that says the majority of Americans didn't support interracial marriage until 1997**

**Okay...**

**It's been nine months since I updated this fic. It's pretty hard to feel inspired for it when Total Rewind Island is far more popular but it popped into my head again so I ended up finishing another chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Euro-Drama Scholarised - Episode 3, Part 1 - Blonde Fever

"Last time on Euro-Drama Scholarised," Carla began as she and Hanne stood before the camera. "Things got a little Hollywood…"

"Or to be precise, very 'film festival your primary school made you go to," Hanne interrupted. "The two teams each had to make short movies, and incorporate three random words that we gave them. Team Flanders showed us Brook suffocating to death, while Team Wallonia showed Calvin in a…"

The screen showed Calvin in his unflattering Hawaiian shirt.

"…suffocatable light. In the end, Team Flanders lost twice in a row and sent another person home. Tensions were high, with Brook gunning for Henrik, Henrik gunning for Yoana, and Yoana and literally everyone else gunning for Stefanija. In the end, we said goodbye to the obliviously racist Croatian."

"20 contestants remain!" Carla exclaimed. "Can Team Flanders pull out of their losing streak? Can Calvin unleash Isak's inner gay? And what the f**k did Mirzo do to Marios!? Find out tonight on Euro…Drama…Scholarised!"

* * *

"What the actual f**k is wrong with you!?" Marios yelled at Mirzo, his arms in the air. His hair was cut shorter and he wore a blue hoodie and white baggy jeans. There was a large red mark over his mouth where the duct tape had been.

"I don't get what you're so upset about," Mirzo said, rolling his eyes. "You had your time. You were the fan favourite in season one. Even in season two you made the merge. How about giving someone else the limelight?"

"You think I'm mad that you took my spot in the episode!?" Marios shouted, stamping his foot

"Nope. I'm just projecting," Mirzo chuckled. "But seriously, though, you've had tons of screen time. I did what I had to do."

"You didn't have to knock me out and lock me in the closet!"

"Okay, Marios, calm down," Hanne said, patting his shoulder. "Mirzo, that was a really shitty thing to do. Marios deserves an apology."

"Sorry, Marios," Mirzo smirked.

Marios rolled his eyes before turning to Carla and Hanne, "I better get back to my hotel."

"No, can you stay a little longer? It would be such a shame to leave so soon," Carla pleaded.

"Alright. May as well say 'hi' to everyone," Marios shrugged.

"Speaking of which," Mirzo tapped his fingers together. "I don't have any accommodation, and it just so happens the next flight back to Bosnia isn't for another three weeks so…um…"

"Can you believe this guy?" Carla asked, and Hanne shook her head. "Sure thing, Mirzo. There's a free bed in Shay's room."

"Sh-shay?" Mirzo repeated hesitantly.

"And it's settled. Your suitcase is there by the office," Hanne said, pointing ahead.

"I know, I left it there," Mirzo said between grit teeth

* * *

**[Confessional: Most boomer memes are actually gen X**

**Marios (Greece): This guy used to be one of the nicest people on the show, and now he's a f**king psychopath.]**

* * *

Henrik lay on his bed, wearing a sleeveless white vest and black pyjama pants. He stared at the ceiling with a motionless expression.

"Are you alright?" Kees asked, standing next to the bed.

"Yes," Henrik replied in monotone, before shaking his head and sitting up. "I mean…no. I feel awful. I yelled at him…all while he was telling the truth."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes," Kees assured him.

"I know, I know," Henrik sighed.

The other three boys were on the other side of the room. Ximo sat on his bed alongside Samson, while Robert sat opposite them on Kees' bed.

Robert had just told them the 'Aurora' story, and now Ximo was beginning to tell an embarrassing story of his own.

"So I'm, I think, 11 or 12. We're playing football during lunch-time, when this one guy falls over and tears some skin off his knee."

"Ooh," Samson said, clenching his eyes.

"So I run over to one of the teachers and I start to tell her that someone has fallen over. We're not supposed to speak Spanish during school, so the teacher yells at me for not speaking Catalan. I keep speaking Spanish and I say, 'Seriously? This is what you care about?' and I again try to explain that someone is hurt, but she doesn't care. She accuses me of being cheeky and tells me to stand against the wall. After a couple minutes my friend comes over and asks if I got help. The teacher comes over and gets mad that he talked to me, so he explains in Catalan that someone's skin came off, and the teacher finally goes to check it out. I still had to stand against the wall for the rest of lunch."

"That is so unfair!" Robert exclaimed. "So you'd say one word in Spanish and they'd give you detention."

"Yes," Ximo nodded.

"Schools are so f**ked when it comes to rules," Robert said. "Like my school has this rule about shoes with black soles. Some teachers patrol the corridors waiting for people to come by with black soles, and when they do they give them detention slips. Meanwhile, I've seen people smoke pot in the bathroom and they never get caught."

"It's crazy," Ximo agreed.

"Hey, everyone!" Kees greeted as he and Henrik sat beside them. "What did we miss?"

"You weren't there, so tough luck," Robert said.

"We're just telling embarrassing stories," Ximo told them.

"Ooh, I've a got a good one!" Kees exclaimed. "So, I was eight…nine, and I was flying this remote-control plane in my garden. I drop the control by accident, and plane goes crazy and flies off in some random direction, so I jump over the fence and try to catch it in my neighbour's garden. It's still too far away, so I go into the next garden, and there's this Rotweiler chained up. It chases after me, and grabs my shoe so I fall over. This old lady hears me screaming and runs out and starts hitting me with her walking stick."

"Oh my God!" Robert snorted.

"Eventually my neighbour comes out, and he apologises for his dog and his mother. I never saw my plane again," Kees sighed.

* * *

**[Confessional: Sometimes I'm still salty about Louvre…**

**Henrik (Iceland): I know that whole Stefanija drama sort of tore us apart, but everyone's starting to get along again.**

**[groans] I can get too carried away sometimes**

* * *

**Calvin (United Kingdom): I can't stop thinking about what Raquel-Maria said. Should I really go ahead with Isak? Ugh, this is so hard. Usually, when I ask a guy out, I already know that he's gay or bi. Would he already have said at this point?**

**I don't want to wait too long, but I don't want to freak him out because we are getting on well.]**

* * *

Like their Team Flanders counterparts, the boys of Team Wallonia were having some pre-bedtime bants. Taras was telling the rest of them about Robert's recording.

"…and finally there was something else about Vendredi. I don't know – she said Sandrine was a real French girl while Vendredi wasn't."

The rest of the boys were open mouthed in awe.

"Wow," Calvin said. "If that is what she said then…f**k. I know UKIP supporters who aren't as racist."

"Why are people still like this? It's 2016 for God's sake," Isak groaned.

There was momentary silence, then Calvin cleared his throat, "So…uh…any girls here you like?"

Soren and Os shot him weird stares, but Tomas answered away, "I kind of have a crush on Ilana."

"Oh," Calvin was relieved that someone actually answered him.

"Yeah, I really like talking to her and she has very nice…uh…eyes," Tomas added.

"Nice eyes," Isak scoffed.

"I might ask her out, but I…uh…think I have some competition," Tomas chuckled, gesturing towards Soren.

"Hm?" Soren said in confusion. "No, I don't like Ilana. She's a nice girl, just not my type."

"I see," Tomas nodded. "Who do you like then?"

"Uh…I don't know."

"Well, like, if you had to choose…"

"Hmm…Ebba maybe? I don't know, she seems like the straight girl of the team. You know, in between Maeve, Raquel-Maria and…well…Maeve."

"What about the rest of you?" Tomas asked.

"I'm not really into anyone here. I like blondes," Taras admitted.

"Same," Calvin muttered, though the rest of them heard.

"Ha, you're spoiled for choice then," Soren laughed. "Three of us are blonde."

"Four," Taras corrected, lifting his hat.

Calvin's face went red, and he covered it with his hands, "Aw, why the f**k did I say that?"

"What about the rest of you?" Tomas asked. "Os?"

"I don't know. I barely know them," Os sighed. "Hmm…either Lidika or Yoana. I like petite girls."

Soren winced at this

"What's wrong with them?" Os asked.

"Nothing," Soren said quickly.

"What about you, Isak?" Tomas asked.

Isak looked up, "Nah, I don't want to start dating again. I broke up with my girlfriend a month ago. We were together for two years."

"That's rough," Tomas said, lowering his hat.

"It was a pretty bad relationship, so it was for the best. She was a Mormon and she tried to convert me."

"That would explain the under-garments," Calvin stated.

"I didn't know they were Mormon until after she gave them to me," Isak said defensively.

* * *

**[Confessional: Guess I'm coming back to this during Corona quarantine**

**Soren (Denmark): Os could pass as Lidika's father. But hey, maybe she's into that stuff.**

* * *

**Calvin (United Kingdom): Great, he's straight. Or possibly bi. He doesn't want to date either way so…[groans] and I've admitted it all on camera. Hopefully he's not too freaked out when he finds out.]**

* * *

Haleme watched in fascination as Sandrine used a blowtorch to burn holes in Stefanija's bed.

The bathroom door opened, and Yoana stepped out in a blue dressing gown and slippers. Her mouth dropped open in horror when she saw what Sandrine was doing.

"What the fuck is going on!?" she exclaimed.

"Can you believe we were ever friends with that girl?" Sandrine asked. "How could anyone say those horrible things?"

"You guys were. Not me," Yoana remarked. "And I don't see how damaging property is meant to punish her."

"Well, this isn't really punishment. This is more for me. Melting stuff is a form of therapy," Sandrine explained, still focused on the torch.

"Have you considered taking up an instrument?" Yoana suggested, which made Haleme giggle.

The three of them heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then Brook walked into the room.

"Crikey!" they exclaimed. "What are you doing to that bed?"

"It's Stefanija's," Haleme told them.

"Oh," Brook nodded. "Carry on."

Sandrine switched off the torch and turned to face them. "I thought you were sleeping with the boys tonight."

"Uh…I was gonna, but there's only three of you left. I didn't want you to get lonely."

"That's cute," Yoana commented.

"So, what's the hot gossip tonight?" Brook asked, jumping onto Haleme's bed.

"Well, it's not really gossip if everyone knows about it," Yoana said.

"True, true," Brook laughed. "Fuck, that last elimination was mental."

"I know," Sandrine agreed. "But…uh…as you can see, I've sort of made my peace with it. Let's talk about something else."

"Gotcha," Brook nodded enthusiastically. "We could talk about music. Or more specifically, Yoana's."

Yoana's eyes went wide at this.

Brook turned to face her, "Girl, I've heard you play. You are just…I can't put it into words."

"Thanks," she smiled awkwardly.

"Maybe we could get a session from you now, eh?" Brook suggested.

"Hmm…nah. I'm all violined out for today," Yoana said. "I need to go out for a bit. Alone. You understand."

"Okay," Brook said awkwardly.

With that, Yoana went out the door of the dormitory.

* * *

**[Confessional: Eternal…until we sack one of the members for no reason**

**Yoana (Bulgaria): Stefanija is gone, and that's great, but the rest of the girls are pretty weird. There's a girl who juggles oranges, a girl who vandalises the beds, and…how do I even describe Brook?**

**I went out to see if Robert was there, but he was chatting away with the rest of the boys, and I didn't want to intrude on that.**

* * *

**Brook (Australia): Okay, I lied. I just don't feel comfortable in the guys' dorm after Henrik and Robert got into a fight. The girls are a lot more mellow, know what I'm saying?]**

* * *

"…and cosa!" Maeve exclaimed as she grabbed Lidika's elbow, and the two of them spun around. Raquel-Maria and Ilana were beside them doing the same, while Ebba sat on her bed watching in fascination.

"Aon, dó, trí, ceathair, aon, dó…" Maeve's counting was interrupted when Ilana fell over and let out a scream.

"[Portuguese swear word], I am so sorry," Raquel-Maria gasped, bending over. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! Perfect! Barely felt a thing!" Ilana said cheerfully as she jumped back up, only to clutch her arm. "Ow."

"I think that's enough of that," Lidika laughed awkwardly, and she went to sit beside Ebba. The other three girls sat opposite them on Lidika's bed.

"So, guys, two wins in a row," Maeve said excitedly. "And I know we're going to get a third."

"Well, it depends what the challenge is," Lidika stated. "It could play to the other team's strengths."

"What are the other teams strengths?" Ebba asked rather cynically.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Maeve exclaimed. "Who did you guys put down for the prediction thingy? I said Robert."

"Yeah that's also what I said," Lidika agreed. "I'm surprised he's still here. He makes my skin crawl."

"Maybe he's not so bad once you get to know him," Ilana suggested.

"Yeah…" Maeve nodded, putting a hand to her chin.

"I said Eximo by the way," Ilana stated, which made Raquel-Maria burst out laughing.

"It's pronounced 'Shee-mo," she said. "I said Stefanija, but honestly I just guessed."

"Oh nice. At least one of us made some progress," Maeve grinned. "And what about you, Ebba?"

"I said Henrik," Ebba replied. "I saw him arguing with Yoana."

"So…we really have no idea what we're doing," Maeve said. "We need to get to know the other team better, and now."

"That's a great idea," Ilana agreed.

"What's the point?" Ebba asked. "I mean, if the immunity is an individual thing."

"Well, I think it would be a benefit if we worked together for one of us to get it, and once we know who has it we could play the votes to our advantage," Maeve suggested.

"I like it. So do I get it since I'm in the lead?" Raquel-Maria asked hopefully.

"You have the best chance, but it all depends on what answers we give in the next few eliminations," Maeve said. "But for now, yes, the focus is on you."

"Yes!" Raquel-Maria cheered, pumping her fist.

"Hands in if you're in," Maeve said, holding out her hand. Raquel-Maria and Lidika held theirs in too, and Ilana followed a couple seconds later.

They all looked at Ebba, who looked back nervously.

"I don't know," she said, touching her fingers together. "This is all so sudden."

"Come on, Ebba, it'll be cool," Maeve assured her. "This isn't a voting alliance or anything. We're just helping each other out."

Ebba thought about it for a moment, "Okay, I'll join."

* * *

**[Confessional: I got drunk on webcam and called my friend a stupid bitch five times**

**Maeve (Ireland): I'm loving the girls on my team. I think we're going to be friends for a long time.**

* * *

**Lidika (Poland): Yeah…there's no way I'm telling Maeve if I get solo immunity. But I'll go along with this just to keep her close**

* * *

**Ebba (Germany): I'm actually pretty on board with this idea. I get to just watch and nod while the other girls get dirt on the other team? Sounds good to me.]**

* * *

Mirzo was playing Duolingo on his phone in his room when he heard loud footsteps. He immediately panicked and pulled the covers over his head.

Shay burst in, and Mirzo let out a yelp.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were asleep," Shay apologised.

"It's okay," Mirzo replied. "But…uh…I am really tired…"

"That's fine," Shay shrugged. "Hey, before you go to sleep, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Uh, I don't know," Mirzo said uncertainly.

Shay took a deep breath, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you last season. It was totally wrong."

"For real? Well, I forgive you," Mirzo smiled.

"You do? Awesome," Shay replied as he kicked off his shoes. "Good night."

* * *

**[Confessional: NO's hairline fascinates me**

**Shay (Russia): I still have a long way to go to make things right. This show ruined my life!**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): That was nice of him. But sharing a room with Shay still creeps me out.]**

* * *

The twenty contestants stood outside before Carla and Hanne. On their left was a large whiteboard, while there was a line of dunking tanks on their rights.

"Welcome to your third challenge!" Carla announced. "Extreme Hangman!"

"Here's how it works," Hanne explained. "Each team will play five rounds. Two people will be the main players, and they have final call on the letters. The rest of you will be in the dunk tanks, and you will represent the number of lives your team has for that round. Team Wallonia, since you have two extra people, some of you will have to double up."

"As team captain," Maeve said raising her hand. "I propose that the pairs will be Calvin and Isak, and Soren and Ilana. My decision is final."

"Um…okay," Isak said confusedly, going to stand beside Calvin.

"Interesting suggestion, but maybe Tomas should go with Ilana," Soren said.

"Like I said, not a suggestion," Maeve said sharply.

* * *

**[Confessional: I watched Freaky Friday and now I have this weird chemical rush**

**Calvin (United Kingdom): [groans] Maeve, did ya have to do that? **

* * *

**Tomas (Lithuania): [pouts] I don't appreciate Maeve's bossy attitude. Soren even said he was okay with it.**

* * *

**Isak (Sweden): Why did Maeve pair me with Calvin? Does she know something that I don't?]**

* * *

"If you correctly guess the word without losing all your lives, you get a point. The team with the most points after five rounds wins. If there is a tie, we'll keep playing until the tie is broken," Hanne continued. "And one more thing, the tanks will be dunked in a random order, so you guys could sink at any time. Team Flanders, you're up first, so choose your main players."

"I say Brook should be one, since they're the only native English speaker," Kees suggested, patting Brook on the back.

"Can I play too?" Sandrine asked. "I really don't like getting wet. My English is great, I promise!"

"Sounds good," Henrik shrugged. "Let's finally win!"

* * *

The other seven members of Team Flanders sat in their dunk tanks, while Brook and Sandrine were faced with a nine-letter word.

"Well, in hangman I always start with the vowels," Brook said.

"There is one 'I'. Congratulations," Hanne said, using a dry-erase marker to mark it as the fifth letter.

"I didn't say 'I'," Brook said in confusion. "You mean just saying 'I' counts? Oh bugger."

"No 'U'," Carla said. Yoana let out a scream as she was the first to be dunked.

"Ooh," Robert said as he clenched his eyes

* * *

**[Confessional: I've been putting off joining a Skype call for the last 20 minutes**

**Yoana (Bulgaria): That water was freezing! I almost drowned in shock!]**

* * *

"There is an 'O' however," Hanne added, writing one on the seventh blank spot.

"This is ridiculous. How did those count?" Sandrine complained.

"You two have final say. That's that," Carla shrugged. "What's next?"

"A, I guess," Brook sighed.

"No A," Hanne said.

"No! F*******k!" Ximo screamed as he was next to fall.

"And E," Sandrine said.

"Yes," Carla nodded. The board now said _ E _ _ I _ O _ _.

"Okay," Brook nodded. "What now? I can't make any word out of that. We need to be strategic about this."

"N maybe?" Sandrine suggested.

"Correct," said Hanne.

_ E _ _ I _ O N _

"Good, good," Brook grinned. "What could go after O and N?"

"T!" shouted Henrik.

"D!" suggested Haleme.

"Let's try D," Sandrine said.

"Wrong!" Carla exclaimed.

"No! God damnit no!" Kees yelled, the next victim.

"Three lives down, four to go," Hanne told them.

"I'll give T a go," Brook said.

"Yes!"

T E _ T I _ O N _

"Alright, we're getting somewhere," Brook said in satisfaction. "What could it be?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know what it is!" Samson exclaimed.

"Fire away, Sammy," Brook said, hands on their hips.

"Testimony."

"We shall guess 'testimony," Brook told the hosts.

"You still have to guess letters," Hanne informed them.

"Oh, alright," Brook sighed. "S. M. Y."

"Correct. You guys get a point!" Carla announced.

(Flanders 1 – 0 Wallonia)

* * *

**[Confessional: Skype call died**

**Samson (Belgium): Yes, I got a word! Hopefully it pays off. **

**That word sticks in my mind since it was what the tin man got in the Wizard of Oz. I've watched that movie a hundred times**

**[sighs] There really is no place like home.]**

* * *

Team Wallonia began their first round. Maeve and Tomas were the main players, and they listed out all the vowels, which may have dunked Lidika and Raquel-Maria but it gave them

_ U _ _ E _ I _ E

"Okay, what now?" Tomas asked.

"No idea," Maeve replied. "All I'm seeing is ukulele."

"Well, that's a good start," Tomas shrugged. "L."

"Yes, one L," Carla said.

_ U L _ E _ I _ E

"Hmm," Maeve said thoughtfully. "Maybe it's one of those 'ise' verbs. S?"

"[Russian swear word]!" Taras shouted as he was next to be dunked.

"Dang it. I just have no idea what it could be," Tomas sighed.

"D?" Calvin suggested.

"I know what's on his mind," Maeve giggled to herself. "D!"

"No!" Soren and Ilana screamed in unison.

"Three lives left," Hanne told them.

"Feck," Maeve sighed. "Any other ideas?"

"N?" Ebba suggested uncertainly.

"Sure. N," Tomas shrugged.

Ebba let out a scream as she too fell to the water.

"Guys, we're running out of chances," Maeve said to the remaining three, clapping her hands.

"T," Isak said.

"Nope," said Carla as Isak and Calvin were next to fall. "Just one life left."

Os shook a little as he looked down at the cold water.

"We can still do this," Maeve said in determination, clenching her fists.

"I don't just see this making a word," Tomas said, shaking his head.

"No 'C'!" Hanne announced. "You guys lose that round."

"What? Ah, crud," Tomas groaned.

* * *

**[Confessional: I would give the word but I misplaced the website I used**

**Tomas (Lithuania): Yeah, I ain't never been too good at hangman. I think I'll just sit out next round.]**

* * *

It was Team Flanders' turn again. This time Samson and Henrik were in the hot seat.

They had already lost three lives from trying the vowels, and were faced with _ E _ E _ A _ E

"T," Samson guessed.

"Wrong!"

"No-no-no!" Kees screamed as fell with a splash.

"S," said Henrik.

"Also wrong." And there went Haleme.

"Don't f**k it up! I'm not getting wet!" Brook shouted at them.

"We won't," Henrik assured them. "V?"

Brook let out a scream, only to sigh in relief when Yoana went instead of her.

"One more life!" Carla announced.

"Oh my gosh," Henrik sighed. "I really have no idea."

"Try R," Brook suggested.

"We already used A. It was the first letter we tried," Henrik pointed out.

"No! R – as in Racecar."

"Oh!" Henrik nodded. "R."

"One R," Hanne informed him.

R E _ E _ A _ E

"Awesome," Samson cheered. "It kind of looks like 'release', but there's too many letters."

"It could be a good start," Henrik shrugged. "I'll go with…"

"Sorry, no B," Carla said.

"I hate when that happens," Henrik groaned in frustration.

"The correct word is 'renegade," Hanne told them, spelling it out on the board.

"You two are so getting dunked next time!" a soaking wet Brook yelled as they ran over to them.

"Honestly, we deserve it," Samson shrugged.

* * *

**[Confessional: Why am I still writing this dead fic?**

**Samson (Belgium): Yeah, we kind of messed that up. Hope they don't hold it against us if we lose]**

* * *

Next to play for Team Wallonia were Calvin and Isak.

"Okay, brother. Let's not f**k up," Calvin said in determination.

"Let's not," Isak agreed.

"A," Calvin called out.

"E," said Isak.

"I," said Calvin.

"Wait, wait!" Isak exclaimed excitedly. "I think I've got it."

A _ _ _ _ _ A _ E

"Aeroplane! O!"

"Correct," Hanne nodded.

A _ _ _ O _ A _ E

"N!"

"Wait, stop!" Calvin exclaimed. "The letters don't line up."

"Right you are, Calvin. But there is still an 'N'," Carla told them.

A N _ _ O _ A _ E

"Jesus," Isak said, scratching under his headband. "What could it be…no, I didn't mean to!"

"Rules are rules. No B," Hanne sighed.

"Feck!" Maeve screamed as she and Raquel Maria were dropped.

"Try T," Soren suggested.

"T," Isak shrugged.

"Nope," said Carla. This time it was Os' turn to drop.

"Hm," Calvin mused. "There must be another vowel there. U."

"Also wrong!"

Tomas let out a high pitched scream as he fell for the first time.

"We were getting off to such a good start," Calvin sighed. "Ah well, three lives left. Isak, why don't you guess again?"

"No Y."

"These rules are so f**king stupid!" Calvin screamed, pulling on his hair.

"S," Isak guessed.

Lidika screeched as she fell into her tank.

"Damn it, just me," Taras sighed, only to get a tap on his right arm. "And you too, Pravo. I haven't forgotten."

"May as well take a risk and go with some crazy letter," Calvin said.

"X!" Isak blurted out.

"Alright, not that crazy."

"Wrong," Hanne giggled. "The word was 'anchorage."

"Anchorage isn't a word. That's a city in Alaska!" Calvin protested.

"No, it's a word. It's where boats drop anchor," Isak told him.

"F**king Scandinavians. Of course you're better at English than me," Calvin scowled, crossing his arms.

* * *

**[Confessional: I'm finally gonna finish Forrest Gump…for a third time**

**Soren (Denmark): Not a good start. Flanders have one and we have diddly-squat.**

**Diddly? Flanders? See what I did there?**

**[sighs]]**

* * *

"Team Flanders, time for round 3!" Carla announced. "Who do you pick this time?"

"Guys, I have an idea," Henrik told the rest of them. "From now on, only the people in the dunk tanks can discuss which letters to use. The main players should only say the letters, and nothing else, since they keep accepting words as letters."

"Great idea, dude," Kees grinned, patting Henrik on the shoulder.

"So, should we pick the worst people?" Robert suggested.

"I suppose," Henrik replied.

"I'll go. I'm a pretty bad speller," Haleme said, raising her hand.

"I'll go too. I've barely done anything so far," Robert stated.

"Great," Henrik nodded.

"Let's do this!" Kees cheered.

* * *

"Just start with the vowels!" Brook called as Haleme and Robert stood before an eight-letter word.

Robert pointed at himself, and Haleme nodded.

"A," Robert said.

"Yes, one A."

_ _ _ A _ _ _ _

"E."

"No!" Yoana screamed as she was dunked.

"I."

"Yes, one I."

_ I _ A _ _ _ _

"O."

_ I _ A _ _ _ O

"That's a strange looking word," Brook commented. "Keep going."

"U."

"Not me! Not me!" Samson yelled as he was dunked next.

"Yes, only dry person left!" Henrik cheered. "Sorry, Samson."

"It's okay," Samson assured him as he resurfaced.

"Now what kind of word would end in 'O' and have three consonants in a row," Brook mused. "Try S maybe?"

"S," Haleme said.

"No S," Carla told them.

"L!" Kees called out.

"No, M!" Henrik added. "Actually, go with Kees' first. Wouldn't want to cause confusion."

"L," Robert said aloud.

"There is an L," Hanne said.

_ I L A _ _ _ O

"What could come before the O?" Sandrine asked. "Maybe it's some sort of Italian-esque word. Try the letter N."

"N," Haleme said.

"Correct. One N."

_ ILAN _ _ O

"Not where we expected though," Kees said.

"I'm seeing Milan," Sandrine said. "And Henrik already suggested M."

"Okay, let's try M," Kees added.

"M," said Robert.

"Damn it, I got so far!" Henrik groaned as he splashed into his tank.

"We can still do this," Brook said in encouragement. "I'm thinking 'R' or 'T'."

"We have enough lives to try both," Kees stated. "T first?"

"Sounds good to me," Brook shrugged. "T, Haleme!"

"T."

"Yes."

_ ILANT _ O

"Ooh, I know it!" Brook squealed. "It's that herb, filantro!"

"You mean 'cilantro'?" Sandrine giggled.

"Is that it?" Brook asked.

"R and C, guys!" Sandrine exclaimed.

"R," said Robert.

"C," said Haleme.

"Right and right!" Carla announced. "You earned another point!"

(Flanders 2 – 0 Wallonia)

Team Flanders all screamed their heads off in delight.

"Wallonia, you need to get the rest of them right or you lose," Hanne told the other team.

"Or we could get two and force a tie," Calvin pointed out.

"Yes, that is correct," Hanne sighed. "Pick your next two contestants."

"Did you guys see what Team Flanders did?" Maeve asked. "They got all the guys in the tanks to do the work."

"Yeah, it was kinda obvious," Calvin stated as he rubbed his beard.

"So, how about we go with Ebba and Os this time?" Maeve suggested.

"Sure," Os shrugged.

"Yeah," Ebba agreed.

"Any reason why?" Soren asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. I just feel like they're the quietest and would do the least," Maeve shrugged.

* * *

**[Confessional: I bought a stuffed cat cus it reminded me of EmperorTigerstar**

**Soren (Denmark): I know Tomas is already pissed at Maeve for the forced pairings, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to try and offend a couple more people.**

* * *

**Os (Italy): Am I really that quiet? I talk…sometimes.]**

* * *

Os and Ebba were faced with a ten-letter word.

"A, E, I, O, U," Ebba said.

"Four right, but one of them was very wrong," Carla told her as she wrote in the letters.

"Damn it, Ebba!" Lidika screamed as she was dropped once again.

_ _ I _ U _ A _ I O _

"Situation?" Taras guessed.

"There's too many letters," Soren pointed out. "But it's a good start. 'N' would have to go at the end."

"Let's try N," Isak said.

"N," said Os.

"Yes," Hanne replied.

_ _ I _ U _ A _ I O N

"And I would assume there's a 'T' before the I-O-N," Soren added.

"Sounds good to me," Calvin shrugged. "T!"

"T," Ebba said.

"Two T's," Carla said.

_ T I _ U _ A _ I O N

"Okay, it's starting to look like a word," Calvin said. "Think very carefully."

Ebba's face lit up. She turned back to the tanks and waved her hand about.

"You've got it?" Maeve asked. "Well fire away."

"Stimulation," Ebba said. "S, M, L."

"S is right. L is right. M is wrong," Hanne told her.

"Aw, you were so close!" Raquel-Maria shouted over Taras' screams as he fell into his tank.

"What else could it be?" Isak asked.

"Stibulation, Sticulation, Stidulation…" Soren began rattling out.

"Oh, oh, stipulation! It's stipulation!" Maeve exclaimed. "Go with a P."

"P," Os shrugged.

"You're right! You win your first point!" Carla announced.

(Flanders 2 – 1 Wallonia)

"Yay!" Raquel-Maria cheered, and the rest of the team joined in.

* * *

**[Confessional: Columbus is good because Google Translate**

**Maeve (Ireland): Yes! I got our first point! We are so winning a third time!]**

* * *

Team Flanders began their fourth round. Robert and Haleme played again.

So far they had entered the vowels, while had resulted in the elimination of Brook and Sandrine, and left them with this.

_ O _ _ _ O U _ E

"Go with S. It's the only letter that could fit at the end," Ximo suggested.

"It's not the only one, but it's the mostly likely," Henrik added. "Go for it."

"S," said Haleme.

"Yes," Carla said.

_ O _ _ _ O U S E

"What could it be?" Henrik asked.

"Maybe a type of house?" Samson suggested.

"It's worth a go," Kees shrugged. "H?"

"H," Robert said.

"Correct!"

_ O _ _ HOUSE

"We're doing so well, guys!" Henrik exclaimed.

"Workhouse, maybe?" Samson suggested.

"Could be," Henrik shrugged. "We'll start with R."

"R," Haleme said.

"Yes," Hanne replied.

_ OR _ HOUSE

"Looks like we've got it!" Kees cheered. "W next."

"W," said Robert.

"Correct."

"And K," Haleme concluded.

"Also correct," Carla said. "You've earned three points."

(Flanders 3 – 1 Wallonia)

Team Flanders once again went into hysterics.

* * *

**[Confessional: I hope I didn't forget the picture**

**Samson (Belgium): I'm really good at this challenge! Hope they take it into account if we ever go to elimination again.]**

* * *

Team Wallonia went for their fourth round. Os played again, while Ebba was replaced with Ilana.

The vowels had resulted in the elimination of Tomas, Calvin and Isak.

_ A _ _ O U _

"S. That has to be an S at the end," Maeve said.

"Works for me," Lidika shrugged.

"S," said Ilana.

"Wrong," Carla told them, resulting in the elimination of Soren.

"What else could it be?" Taras asked.

"R maybe?" Ebba suggested.

"R sounds good," Maeve nodded.

"Also wrong!" Hanne announced.

"Nein! Not me!" Ebba screamed as she fell next.

"I don't get it. What else letter could fit there?" Raquel-Maria asked.

"T maybe?" Lidika suggested.

"T," Os said.

"Correct."

_ A _ _ O U T

"Fallout. I think it's fallout," Taras guessed.

"Like the video game? Sounds good," Maeve shrugged.

"F, L," Ilana said.

"Wrong and wrong!" Carla grinned, resulting in the elimination of Taras, Maeve and Raquel-Maria. "One life left. You need this or you lose the challenge!"

"Oh God. Oh God," Lidika said in panic. "I haven't a clue what it could be."

"Just guess something," Ilana replied, her arms shaking.

"N?" Lidika squeaked.

"Alright, N," Os shrugged.

"That is right," Carla said.

"Phew," Ilana said in relief.

_ A N _ O U T

"I still have no idea," Lidika sighed. "Hmm…anbout, ancout, andout, angout…angout! Hangout! It's hangout!"

"How do you spell it?" Os asked.

"H and G! H and G!" Lidika shouted.

"H," Ilana said.

"Yes," Carla nodded.

"G," she added.

"Wrong," Hanne added. "The correct word was 'handout'."

"No-no-noooo!" Lidika screamed as she was dunked one more time.

"Team Flanders wins the challenge!" Carla announced.

"Yay!" Brook squealed. "Group hug everyone!"

Sandrine and Haleme joined in, and soon all nine of them were in one big clump.

"As for Team Wallonia, you've lost for the first time. You're voting someone off," Hanne told them.

A chorus of 'aw's and groans followed

* * *

**[Confessional: Can't good friends be secret lovers too?**

**Maeve (Ireland): Aw feck, I really hoped we'd get three in a row. **

**I have no idea who to vote off. It could be anyone.**

* * *

**Henrik (Iceland): Finally! After three days, we have a win.**

**Maybe I'm not such a bad leader after all]**

* * *

**And that's part one of episode 3. Really would be a shame for this fic to die after I spent three years creating the characters.**

**I'm not going to hold this story ransom for reviews but they would still be much appreciated, so drop one whatever your opinion, and I will see you next time when Team Wallonia loses their first member**

**(Also, the hangman letters were bunched together sometimes because Fanfiction doesn't like it when words are spaced apart)**


	6. Ep3 Pt2 - You Must Be Rock Solid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Eurovision. I also cannot read the word 'survivor' without experiencing severe PTSD**

**It's been three months since the last update. And over a year since the last review. Is there just no market for OC fics these days?**

* * *

Euro-Drama Scholarised - Episode 3, Part 2 - You Must Be Rock Solid

The six boys of Wallonia spewed forth into their dormitory.

Soren took a deep breath as he approached Tomas.

"Hey, Tomas," he said as the Lithuanian-American took off his sweatshirt and threw it on his bed.

"Oh, hi," Tomas replied, sounding a little bitter.

"What's wrong with you?" Soren asked in 'confusion.'

"Nothin'. Just leave me alone," Tomas said angrily.

"Look, if this is about Maeve putting me with Ilana, I promise I had nothing to do with it."

Tomas didn't respond. He looked away and straightened out his duvet.

"I know that you like Ilana. Why would I try and take her away from you?" Soren asked, his hands in the air.

Once again, nothing.

"You know, call me crazy, but I think this was Maeve's plan," Soren sighed.

This caught Tomas' interest. "You think?"

"Yeah, I mean, why else would she have been so adamant about the pairings? I don't know – just seems strange," Soren shrugged.

"No. I hear ya," Tomas nodded, turning back to him. "She's probably tryna freak out Isak as well – putting him with the gay dude."

"Could be," Soren replied. "So, are we cool?"

"What? Oh yeah, totally," Tomas said, holding out his fist.

"Awesome," Soren grinned, giving him a fist-bump.

* * *

**[Confessional: I've never claimed perfection**

**Soren (Denmark): I don't really care if Maeve goes home tonight. I'm just trying to build up alliances. I'm gonna play this game nice and slow.]**

* * *

Isak doodled in one of his notepads while Calvin talked to him.

"Well that challenge was a blunder," he said.

"Yeah," Isak replied.

"I mean, imagine how epic it would have been if we'd won three challenges in a row."

"I know," Isak agreed.

"I have no idea who I'm votin' for. Do you?" Calvin asked.

"I have some people in mind," Isak replied.

"Oh, who is it? I'll vote same as you," Calvin said.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather keep it to myself," Isak sighed.

"Why though? There's strength in numbers," Calvin pointed out. "You're not voting for me, are ya?"

"Of course not," Isak replied, rolling his eyes.

"Okay," Calvin nodded slowly. "Well, best go downstairs now. Almost dinner time."

"I'll catch up in a minute," Isak said, and Calvin went off.

* * *

**[Confessional: Monopoly has so many ridiculous rules. I don't know how anyone played properly before the CD rom.**

**Calvin (United Kingdom): Isak's been acting really weird since the end of the challenge. **

* * *

**Isak (Sweden): I know Calvin likes me. Normally I wouldn't mind. One of my friends back home has a crush on me and it's no big deal. But getting Maeve to make us sit together in the dunk tank? That's a bit creepy.]**

* * *

"…haha. Raquel, you're hilarious," Maeve giggled as the two of them walked across the corridor.

Just then, Calvin walked down the stairs.

"Hi Calvin," Maeve greeted.

"Maeve, we need to talk," he said sternly.

"Sure, about what?" Maeve asked.

"Over here. Now," Calvin said, jerking his thumb towards the space under the stairs.

"Okay…I'll catch up with you a minute," Maeve said to Raquel-Maria as Calvin dragged her away.

Calvin looked around to make sure nobody was nearby, then he said, "What the f**k are you doing!?"

"What do you mean?" Maeve asked in confusion.

"Forcing Isak to sit with me in the challenge?"

"Well, yeah. Thought you two could have some 'quality time," Maeve giggled.

"Well, you just scared the s**t about him," Calvin snapped, folding his arms. "And another thing. Soren doesn't like Ilana. Tomas does."

"Tomas?" Maeve repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't see those two together."

"Well, your 'visions' have pissed some people off," Calvin told her. "I don't know what game you're playing but cut it out."

Maeve let out a sigh, "Oh Jesus. I'll set this right, I promise. A good team has co-operation and communication."

"Good on," Calvin grinned. "Shall we go get dinner?"

"Let's," Maeve grinned back.

* * *

**[Confessional: Someone listened in first-year religion**

**Maeve (Ireland): I'm glad Calvin gave me a head's up. The last thing I wanted to do was make anyone angry.]**

* * *

Team Flanders were all in good spirits at dinner, celebrating their first victory.

"To Flanders!" Henrik exclaimed, holding up his glass. The rest of his team did the same and cheered.

"I'm so glad we finally won one," Kees said after taking a sip of water. "If we lost again I'd have had a heart attack."

"My grandmother died of a heart attack," Yoana sighed.

Kees' eyes went wide.

"I'm kidding," she laughed.

Kees shook his head and chuckled, "Don't do that."

"Looks like you're rubbing off on me," Robert smirked, sitting opposite Yoana with a mouthful of sausage.

"I sure hope not," Yoana smirked back. "Seriously, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Who do you think is going home tonight?" Haleme asked from the end of the table.

"No idea," Brook shrugged.

Just then, Maeve and Raquel-Maria approached the table.

"Hey guys," Maeve greeted.

"Hi Maeve," Haleme greeted back, turning around in her seat.

"So…" Maeve touched her fingers together. "We were thinking…it's important we get to know you guys."

"Yeah?" Sandrine responded.

"So what do you think of Raquel and I sitting at the Flanders table today?" Maeve asked.

"I'm not sure there's room," Henrik said.

Maeve and Raquel-Maria both looked ahead at the table.

"We could have thought this through better," Raquel-Maria stated, hands behind her back.

"I know. Some of us could switch," Haleme suggested. "Sandrine and I can sit at the Wallonia table."

"We can?" Sandrine asked, and Haleme shot her a look.

* * *

**[Confessional: I swear I only come back to this fic when it's 1 in the morning**

**Haleme (Azerbaijan): I know what Maeve is up to. She wants a leg up on the prediction game.**

**Well two can play at that game. Or four…I guess.]**

* * *

Haleme and Sandrine both put on big smiles as they sat at the Team Wallonia table.

"Hi," Sandrine greeted, giving a wave to Ebba, who sat beside her. Ebba didn't say anything, nor did Lidika. Opposite them, Ilana was shaking, as if she was waiting for one of them to say something.

"Aren't ya a shy lot?" Calvin chuckled, standing up and turning his head to the two Flanders girls. "Welcome to the table Haleme and…f**k I'm blankin' on your name."

"Sandrine."

"Ah, a very pretty name. For an industrial solvent."

"Excuse me?" Sandrine frowned.

"Aye, don't mind me. It's just a TV reference."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind," Calvin sighed, sitting back down.

"How are you finding the game so far?" Soren asked the girls.

"Good," Haleme responded as she cut up her meat. "Making friends, and the challenges have been fun."

"What about the eliminations?" Soren asked.

"Terrifying," Sandrine said with an eye roll. "Seriously. It's always in the back of your mind that you're going home."

"I'll take your word for it," Soren nodded. "Though I guess we'll find out for ourselves soon."

"I'm glad you got rid of Stefanija," Isak said. "Imagine if she'd stayed for longer."

"I know," Sandrine agreed. "I actually heard the recording. It was shocking."

"Me too!" Taras exclaimed. "I wanted to strangle the b***h."

"Woah, let's not get dramatic," Calvin chuckled.

* * *

**[Confessional: I don't want to open it**

**Haleme (Azerbaijan): My thoughts on Team Wallonia? Well, the boys are nice. The girls didn't say much though. It almost came off as passive-aggressive.]**

* * *

Brook burst out laughing, which turned into hysteric coughing.

"Brook, are you choking?" Kees said in shock.

"Well she won't be able to answer," Yoana said with an eye roll.

"They," Brook corrected. "I'm fine. Maeve, you are a riot."

"I try," Maeve giggled. "So, how do you feel about getting your first win?"

"Great," Kees said, leaning his head to face her. "The ceremonies are an actual nightmare."

"How is the voting going?" Maeve asked. "Are people being forced to take sides?"

"We were," Henrik admitted. "But I think we're good now."

"Ooh, do I smell drama?" Raquel-Maria giggled.

"Well…" Henrik said hesitantly.

"You remember Stefanija, right?" Yoana asked.

"Unfortunately," Maeve scoffed.

"Well, there was a bit of…debate over whether or not she was actually racist," Yoana said. "Basically, she only outright said that crap to me."

"And me too," Robert added, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, Robert pretended to be Croatian so she'd spill everything to him," Yoana nodded.

"Taras told us about the recording. F**king shocking," Maeve said, shaking her head.

"I actually heard it," Samson stated.

"Oh, what was it she said about Belgians again?" Raquel-Maria said, snapping her fingers.

"She said Belgians play the victim, but they're secretly evil…I assume she was talking about the Congo Free State," Kees shrugged.

"But the Congo Free State wasn't even Belgium. It was just owned by a Belgian king," Samson pointed out.

"Let's not argue about our past," Raquel-Maria said wisely. "I'm still proud to be Portuguese, even if my country has done some not so nice things in the past."

"Same," Brook agreed. "Heck, Australia does some awful things even now. Basically the whole government is bought by oil companies."

"Oil is money, and money makes the world go round," Ximo said wisely.

* * *

**[Confessional: All Saints couchent ce soir**

**Maeve (Ireland): I like Team Flanders. Everyone seems pretty chill. But I won't let my guard down – they're still my opponents at the end of the day.**

* * *

**Brook (Australia): Maeve and Raquel are awesome. I wish they were on our team.]**

* * *

After dinner, Lidika and Ebba walked through one of the school corridors.

"I'm gonna find a quiet place to read," Ebba said, clutching a hardback under her arm.

She was about to walk off when Lidika said, "Now? But the elimination is in an hour."

"I just need to relax for a bit. You have my vote," Ebba assured her, then she walked off.

Lidika sighed, then went in a different direction.

* * *

**[Confessional: Danish is Norwegian but ugly**

**Ebba (Germany): [laughs] Reading. I had other plans in mind…]**

* * *

Ebba tip-toed up the stairs, and spotted some of the boys conversing inside the dormitory.

They were so invested in their conversation that none of them noticed the girl walk inside and slip under Calvin's bed.

"Tomas, are you sure you're not being dramatic?" Taras asked as he leaned against one of the bedposts with Os.

"I'm tellin' you, it makes total sense," Tomas said. "Why was she so insisting that Soren go with Ilana?"

"I don't know," Taras shrugged.

"Maybe she just wanted there to be no hassle," Os suggested.

"No, it's just too convenient," Tomas said, putting his hands in the air. "She puts Isak with Calvin. I mean, we all know Calvin is gay – the whole point was for Isak to get the wrong idea."

"I still think you're overthinking this," Taras said. "I don't mind voting off Maeve though."

"No!" Os exclaimed. "We shouldn't get rid of Maeve. She's a great leader."

"She's literally trying to tear the team apart," Tomas shot back.

"You're jumping to conclusions," Os stated, folding his arms.

"Who would you vote for?" Taras asked him.

Os paused for a second, "I don't know. Ebba? She barely talks. It's kind of creepy."

Still hiding under the bed, Ebba's mouth dropped.

* * *

**[Confessional: I'm up all night to get Linda Martin**

**Ebba (Germany): Note to self – kill Os.]**

* * *

"No offence, Os, but you don't talk much neither," Tomas pointed out.

"Do I not? I hadn't noticed," Os shrugged. "I don't really like big groups of people."

"What? I live for big groups of people!" Taras exclaimed, miming scratching a record. "Dropping a sick beat to the masses."

Tomas laughed at this, "You should come to one of the discos in Savannah. The DJs back home are total crud."

"Crud?" Taras repeated in amusement.

"Yeah, you know, they ain't good."

"Why do you never swear?" Taras asked.

"What? I mean…cus we're on TV," Tomas shrugged.

"So? They'll bleep us out," Taras said, before tilting his head. "Aw, you worried mommy and daddy will ground you?"

"Shut up," Tomas smirked, giving his friend a dig in the arm.

Just then, they heard footsteps. Isak walked over to his bed and started rummaging through one of his suitcases.

"Isak, hey," Tomas greeted, going over to him.

Isak looked up. "Hi Tomas."

"Can I ask you something?" Tomas asked.

"Sure."

"What did you think of Maeve putting you with Calvin in the last challenge?"

"Oh my God," Isak groaned, bringing his hand to his face. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Did you like it?" Taras laughed, also walking over.

"No!" Isak exclaimed quickly. "Look, I'm not gay. I know I seem kind of gay, but I'm not. That…just…I wish that hadn't happened. No offence to Calvin but…it made me uncomfortable."

"Hey, man, don't get mad at Calvin," Tomas said. "It wasn't his idea."

"No?" Isak responded.

"It was all Maeve. She did this to cause drama."

"What?"

"Yeah, she put Soren with Ilana to piss me off, and I guess she put you with Calvin to make you uncomfortable."

Isak raised an eyebrow, "How do you know all this?"

"Uh…well…" Tomas hesitated with his hands behind his back. "Okay, me and Soren were talking, and we kinda figured it from there."

"Uh-huh," Isak nodded uncertainly.

"Hey, where is Soren?" Taras asked, scratching under his beanie.

"I think he's outside," Isak said, pointing behind himself. "A bunch of them went out to the playground."

"Ey, not a bad idea. Let off some steam before the vote," Taras grinned.

"I could use a game of soccer right now," Tomas said.

"It's called football, you hotdog-eating imbecile," Taras said dryly, folding his arms.

"Okay commie," Tomas shrugged.

Taras, Tomas and Os all ran out of the dorm, while Isak let out a sigh and lay flat on his bed.

As soon as the three boys were at the bottom of the stairs, Ebba slowly crept out from under Calvin's bed, but her eyes went wide when she saw Isak was still there. He didn't seem to notice her, but she crawled back nonetheless.

* * *

**[Confessional: And there I was, barbecue**

**Ebba (Germany): Isak is in his own little world sometimes.**

* * *

**Isak (Sweden): I have a really vivid imagination. I can make feature films in my head.]**

* * *

Isak's trance was interrupted when Maeve arrived upstairs.

"Isak," she called.

"Waugh!" Isak exclaimed, flailing his limbs. "I was getting to the best part."

"The best part of what?" Maeve asked.

"Nothing," Isak shook his head and sat up.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you," Maeve said, sitting beside him on the bed. "Calvin says you've been acting all weird since the challenge."

"Mm," Isak mumbled.

"I just wanted to tell you, it wasn't Calvin's idea. It was all me," Maeve explained. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Well, okay," Isak nodded. "Why did you do it?"

Maeve sighed, "Okay, this is gonna sound really embarrassing, but I love shipping. Everywhere I look, I see people who could be together."

"So you saw me and Calvin together?" Isak said in amusement.

Maeve put a hand to her face. "I'm really sorry. I'm such a spazz. Once I set a plan, I won't let anyone change it. It's a blessing and a curse."

"Yeah."

"I shouldn't have assumed you were gay. It's just…well…"

"It's fine. You're not the first one," Isak sighed.

"I mean, what do I really know about love? Longest relationship I ever had lasted two months."

"Two years for me," Isak responded.

"No way! Are you still together?" she asked.

"Nah. We broke up last month," Isak said.

"Aw, that sucks."

"Not really. She was one of those crazy religious types," Isak stated. "And she tried to drag me into it. It worked…for a while, but I couldn't deal with it forever."

"Yeah, you should never try and be something you're not."

"It wasn't just that," Isak sighed. "She convinced me to ditch all of my friends, lie to my family and…f**k, she made me spend over 2,000 kronar on tinned food."

"Tinned food? Why?" Maeve asked in confusion.

"Something about preparing for catastrophe," Isak shrugged.

"Jesus," Maeve said in disbelief. "Well, I better go. I have other people I need to apologise to."

"Good luck," Isak told her. "And…"

Maeve stopped. "And what?"

"Uh…thank you," Isak said hesitantly.

"Anytime," Maeve giggled, and then she went off.

* * *

**[Confessional: I still wonder who sent me that death threat**

**Isak (Sweden): [sighs] Maybe I should have said something, but I didn't want it to be traced back to me.]**

* * *

"Weeeee!" Raquel-Maria squealed as Calvin pushed her and Ilana around on the roundabout.

"This is awesome!" Ilana exclaimed. "How are you so strong?"

"I'm not. It's just gravity," Calvin shrugged.

He looked over to Soren, who was rocking back and forth on a wooden duck.

"You havin' fun there?" Calvin smirked.

"I'm actually being a kid for once!" Soren cheered, holding his arms in the air.

"What a dork," Calvin muttered, when he noticed someone running over. "Maeve! How's it going love?"

"Uh-oh," Soren mouthed.

"I'm doing okay," Maeve replied, edging up to him. "I had a chat with Isak. It's all good."

"You're a lifesaver," Calvin grinned with crooked yellow teeth. "Want a spin?"

"Maybe later," Maeve giggled, holding up her hand and walking over to Soren.

"Hi there," she said as she hopped on a springy wooden horse beside him.

"Hello, Maeve. How's your evening?" Soren asked brightly.

"Not bad. Yourself?"

"I'm good."

"So listen…" Maeve took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about making you sit with Ilana in the challenge. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Trouble?" Soren repeated.

"Well, see, I heard that Tomas has a crush on Ilana, and well, I was worried that…you know…"

"Oh yeah. Tomas and I talked about it earlier. Everything's fine," Soren shrugged.

"Great!" Maeve exclaimed.

"Now that you're here," Soren said as he continued to swing back and forth. "Who are you thinking of voting for tonight?"

"Um," Maeve replied. "I don't know. Haven't really thought about it."

"Me neither. That's why I asked," Soren chuckled, and Maeve laughed as well.

"What do you need my opinion for?" Maeve giggled. "It's your vote, not mine."

"True, but there's strength in numbers," Soren stated.

"Are you looking for an alliance? Isn't it a little early in the game for that?"

"I think I have a right to be worried," Soren said. "I'm not exactly an alpha male. I could be an easy target."

"What? Come on, Soren. You're smart and you're friendly, and that counts for a lot," Maeve assured him.

"Still…" Soren said, looking away.

Maeve let out a sigh, "Okay, me and Raquel did toss a few names around, and we're thinking of going with Os."

"Os? Why him?" Soren asked in confusion.

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem to take part that much," Maeve said. "At least with Ebba you can tell she's kind of shy. Os just doesn't seem to care."

"He's a bit of a 'bros before hoes' kind of a guy. He's a bit more talkative when we're up in the dorm," Soren said.

"I can imagine."

"But I guess I can vote for him," Soren shrugged. "We still have Tomas for the athletic challenges."

"And me! You don't become a dancer by sitting on your ass," Maeve added.

"Yeah," Soren mumbled.

Maeve put down her foot and got off her horse.

"Well it's been nice talking. I'm gonna go back inside," she said.

"See ya," Soren grinned as he watched her off.

* * *

**[Confessional: Got off her high horse**

**Soren (Denmark): Keeping your enemies close is super important in competitions like these. Why do you think I brought Calvin and Raquel-Maria out to the playground?]**

* * *

"Hi Maeve," Lidika said as she passed by the Irish girl.

"Hey," Maeve replied, walking the opposite direction

Lidika stood beside Calvin, who was heavily panting as he continued to push the roundabout.

"Hello," she said. "Can I speak to Ilana for a minute?"

"Can you wait? She's havin' the time of her life here," Calvin replied.

"It's okay. I'll be there!" Ilana exclaimed.

"Woah, love. At least wait for me to stop," Calvin said, bringing the roundabout to a halt. "She's all yours, girl."

Ilana jumped off the roundabout and walked off with Lidika.

"Let's start again!" Raquel-Maria exclaimed, putting her hands in the air.

"F**k no, I'm exhausted," Calvin panted, putting a hand on his heart.

"Whatever. I'm playing football," Raquel-Maria said, running off.

* * *

**[Confessional: You lied to me, but I still want to fuck you**

**Calvin (United Kingdom): Between Maeve and Raquel-Maria, sometimes I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.]**

* * *

"What's up, Liddy?" Ilana said enthusiastically as she and Lidika walked around outside. "I can call you Liddy, right? It's okay if you don't like it."

"You can call me Liddy," Lidika said. "I wanted to talk to you about tonight's vote."

"You do? Well…uh…okay," Ilana replied uncertainly.

Lidika looked a little weirded out by this, but she continued, "Anyway, I'm voting off Maeve…"

"Oh yeah, Tomas already told me," Ilana interrupted.

"Tomas?" Lidika repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, he said he wanted Maeve to leave because she's trying to turn everyone against each other," Ilana said.

Lidika coughed, then she said, "Yeah, he talked to me too. I just thought I'd spread the word around."

"Awesome," Ilana grinned. "Want to play on the swings?"

"Maybe later," Lidika replied. "I have some business to attend do."

Ilana had a blank expression as Lidika walked off.

* * *

**[Confessional: Maybe she's got the key that little lady**

**Lidika (Poland): So Tomas wants to get rid of Maeve too? Interesting…and also very convenient.**

* * *

**Ilana (Israel): I never saw Tomas as the strategic type. B-but I don't mean that in a bad way.]**

* * *

Raquel-Maria, Taras and Tomas took turns shooting a soccerball into a net, guarded by Os.

"Take that!" Tomas exclaimed as he kicked the ball. It bounced off Os' chest, and the Italian guy had little reaction.

"Wow, you must be rock solid!" Raquel-Maria said in awe.

"I work out sometimes," Os shrugged.

"Okay, my go," Raquel-Maria said. She did a couple lunges to prepare herself, then she ran over to the ball and gave it a kick.

It soared through the air and landed on a nearby basketball court.

"I got it! I got it!" she exclaimed, running off to fetch it.

Just then, Lidika showed up.

"Hello. What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Penalty kicks," Taras replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Cool," Lidika replied. "Tomas, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh…okay," Tomas said, walking off with her.

A few seconds later, Raquel-Maria ran back.

"I got the ball. Where's Tomas?" she asked.

Taras pointed ahead at Tomas and Lidika in the distance.

"That's weird. She did the same thing with Ilana," Raquel-Maria said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**[Confessional: I should get dinner but I can't stop writing**

**Raquel-Maria (Portugal): Why does Lidika keep pulling people aside? It's kind of suspicious.]**

* * *

"So what's up?" Tomas asked as he walked with Lidika.

"I heard you're trying to eliminate Maeve," Lidika said.

"And what's it to ya?" Tomas snapped.

"I just wanted to know how many people you have on your side," Lidika said.

"Well there's me, Isak, Ilana, Soren, Taras," Tomas counted with his fingers. "Os said he's votin' for Ebba but he might change his mind."

"And I have Ebba voting with me," Lidika said. "So that makes seven."

"Awesome," Tomas nodded. "Can't say I'll miss her."

"I'll drink to that," Lidika laughed.

* * *

**[Confessional: Who do you think will go home?**

**Brook (Australia): Tomas. You seem like a fish out of water to be honest**

* * *

**Haleme (Azerbaijan): Ebba. I don't think I've ever seen her talk.**

* * *

**Henrik (Iceland): I am going to choose…Raquel-Maria. She just doesn't seem focused and that's pretty important.**

* * *

**Kees (Netherlands): [looks at the page of names and pictures] I didn't even know what Ebba's name was until now.**

* * *

**Robert (Romania): I don't know. Isak?**

* * *

**Samson (Belgium): I'm predicting Ebba because she's very quiet and doesn't seem to contribute much. I really hope I don't fall into the same trap.**

* * *

**Sandrine (Switzerland): Ebba.**

* * *

**Ximo (Spain): I think it's between Ebba and Os. Os at least has some muscle so I choose Ebba**

* * *

**Yoana (Bulgaria): I'm voting for Calvin. I just don't like him. That's it.]**

* * *

The eleven members of Team Wallonia sat at the middle table in the reception. Everyone except Taras, Tomas and Os was holding hands.

Team Flanders sat on the floor nearby, also awaiting the result.

"Team Wallonia," Carla said as she and Hanne stood before them. "You were on a winning streak, but it just wasn't meant to last."

"It'll be back," Maeve shrugged confidently.

"Anyway, you've all cast your votes and made your decisions," Hanne said. "Tonight two of you did not receive any votes…"

…

"Soren."

…

"And Ilana."

…

"Yay!" Ilana squealed, jumping up in the air. She ran over to get her marshmallow, and then she gave Soren a hug.

"We did it. 3 rounds down," Soren grinned.

"Also safe, in increasing number of votes…"

…

"Taras."

…

"Raquel-Maria."

…

"Isak."

…

"Tomas."

…

"Lidika."

…

"Calvin."

…

"Ebba."

Many of the members of Team Flanders let out groans when her name was called out.

"You thought I was going to leave?" she giggled, before taking a bite out of her marshmallow.

Only two people were left, Maeve and Os.

Os did his best not to react, but he was shaking. Maeve had her palms together and was muttering the 'Our Father'.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Os."

Os let out a huge sigh before going to pick up his treat.

"What!? What!? Are you f**king serious!?" Calvin screamed. "Why would you all vote off Maeve!?"

Nobody answered.

"I can't f**king believe this!" he continued to yell.

He went over to Maeve and sat down beside her.

"Girl, whatever happened tonight, you were an amazing team captain. These motherf**kers don't know shit."

"Thank you," Maeve replied, sounding a little hollow.

She got up and ran over to Raquel-Maria.

"You didn't vote for me, right?" she said, giving her a hug.

"Of course not. I voted for Os like you said," Raquel-Maria replied.

She turned to hug Ilana next.

"You're the funniest person I know. Good luck."

"I can't believe you're leaving," Ilana replied in a low-tone.

Lidika came over next to hug her

"I'm gonna miss you," Maeve said.

After a pause, Lidika replied, "I'm going to miss you too."

Now it was Ebba's turn.

"Auf wiedersehen," Maeve whispered.

"Bye," Ebba replied.

Maeve gave everyone an individual goodbye, but the scene cut to her leaving through the automatic doors with her suitcase.

As soon as the doors closed, Calvin let out a huff and stomped off.

* * *

**[Confessional: Why did I watch A Serbian Film?**

**Calvin (United Kingdom): What the f**k happened? She was our team captain! The glue holding us together!**

* * *

**Soren (Denmark): Maeve is gone, and I barely even did anything. [puts his hands behind his head] This game might be easier than I thought.**

* * *

**Taras (Russia): Yes! Two predictions in a row! Solo invincibility is mine!]**

* * *

The Flanders boys hung out in their dormitory. Kees, Ximo and Brook chatted together on one side of the room, while Robert and Samson sat opposite each other on the other side of the room. The shower could be heard in the background, and presumably Henrik was taking one.

"So when did you decide you wanted to be a boy?" Robert asked.

Samson looked a little taken aback by the question, but answered anyway, "I guess I always knew in the back of my mind, but I started identifying as male when I was 14."

"Okay," Robert nodded. "So what's it like?"

"Huh?"

"Feeling like a boy when you were born a girl. What's that like?"

"I don't know. It's…pretty depressing, I guess."

"How?"

"Well, you're constantly being told you're one way when you're actually the other," Samson explained. "How would you feel if people insisted you were a girl, and made you wear dresses and use the girls' bathroom?"

"Hmm, I'm not a girl, so I suppose it would get annoying after a while," Robert mused.

"And that's how it feels to be transgender," Samson sighed. "I really want to win this show. A million euro would be more than enough to pay for my transition."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"No really," Robert said, leaning closer. "Between you and me, being a short guy sucks."

"What?"

"Yeah, girls always want a guy who's taller than them. Something about 'dominance' or whatever," Robert said quietly. "If you're under 1,70…"

He drew a line across his neck.

"My ex-girlfriend was taller than me," Samson said.

"Well yeah but…you still look like a girl, so it's different," Robert shrugged.

Just then, the bathroom door opened.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Henrik asked, walking out with wet hair.

"Nothing," Samson said quickly.

* * *

**[Confessional: It's the place where all the good children go**

**Samson (Belgium): Yes, Robert, your height is the reason girls don't like you. Definitely not your winning personality.**

* * *

**Robert (Romania): What? Samson was going to find out sooner or later. May as well prepare him.]**

* * *

Calvin sat outside against the wall. His arms were wrapped around his legs.

"Hey," Raquel-Maria said.

Calvin looked at her and nodded.

"Can I sit down?" she asked.

"Sure," Calvin sighed, staring ahead.

Raquel-Maria stood against the wall and slowly slid herself down.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No!" Calvin exclaimed, putting his hands over his sunglasses. "What the f**k were they thinking…"

"Okay, okay, you've made your feelings known," Raquel-Maria interrupted. "I think I know who did it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Raquel-Maria took a deep breath. "Lidika. She kept coming up to us and pulling people aside. Like Ilana and Tomas."

"S**t!" Calvin exclaimed. "Y'know, I never got a good vibe off o' her. Always talkin' like she's on a telly advert."

"I thought she was alright," Raquel-Maria said. "But the way she kept asking to talk to one person at a time. A big red flag."

"You said it," Calvin nodded, holding his fist in the air. "That b***h is goin' down!"

* * *

**[Confessional: Boys and fighting to the death and kissing!**

**Ebba (Germany): So Team Flanders thought I was going home? Shows how much they know.**

…**I was under that bed for almost an hour. Eventually I figured Isak wouldn't notice so I crawled away.**

* * *

**Isak (Sweden): [facepalms] I really should have said something. I feel like crap now.**

* * *

**Tomas (Lithuania): See ya, Maeve. Wouldn't wanna be ya.**

* * *

**Os (Italy): I didn't give 3 to Maeve, but it looked like Tomas had got the votes, so I put her as my prediction.]**

* * *

**_Votes (^ denotes the contestant they predicted would leave)_**

**_Calvin –_**

**_3pts: Os^  
2pts: Ebba  
1pt: Tomas_**

**_Ebba –_**

**_3pts: Maeve^  
2pts: Os  
1pt: Isak_**

**_Ilana –_**

**_3pts: Maeve^  
2pts: Calvin  
1pt: Isak_**

**_Isak –_**

**_3pts: Ebba^  
2pts: Maeve  
1pt: Lidika_**

**_Lidika –_**

**_3pts: Maeve^  
2pts: Calvin  
1pt: Isak_**

**_Maeve –_**

**_3pts: Os^  
2pts: Tomas  
1pt: Taras_**

**_Os -  
3pts: Ebba  
2pts: Maeve^  
1pt: Raquel-Maria_**

**_Raquel-Maria -  
3pts: Os^  
2pts: Lidika  
1pt: Tomas_**

**_Soren -  
3pts: Maeve^  
2pts: Os  
1pt: Calvin_**

**_Taras -  
3pts: Maeve^  
2pts: Ebba  
1pt: Lidika_**

**_Tomas -  
3pts: Maeve^  
2pts: Ebba  
1pt: Isak_**

**_Maeve – 22pts_**

**_Os – 13pts_**

**_Ebba – 12pts_**

**_Calvin – 5pts_**

**_Lidika – 4pts_**

**_Tomas – 4pts_**

**_Isak – 4pts_**

**_Raquel-Maria – 1pt_**

**_Taras – 1pt_**

**_Nul points – Ilana, Soren_**

* * *

**Predictions -**

**Brook: Tomas**

**Haleme: Ebba**

**Henrik: Raquel-Maria**

**Kees: Ebba**

**Robert: Isak**

**Samson: Ebba**

**Sandrine: Ebba**

**Ximo: Ebba**

**Yoana: Calvin**

* * *

**I really hate having to get rid of Maeve so soon. Not only was she representing my country, but she was a fun, upbeat character, and a good leader for Team Wallonia while she lasted. She made some good friends, but unfortunately they weren't all real.**

**I think this chapter showcased the strategic ability of several characters, including Soren, Lidika and Tomas (even though the latter was mainly fueled by emotion) and definitely separated the leaders from the followers (though that is subject to change)**

**Please review whatever your opinion. This fic hasn't received any reviews in over a year and it would totally make my day. Until next time :)**


End file.
